


Diente de león

by acecarrotcake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Masturbación, Supern00bs
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 53,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acecarrotcake/pseuds/acecarrotcake
Summary: Fragmentos de la vida de Shaun Dawson en Hogwarts en la década de 2010, personaje original del webcómic Supern00bs.❝Estaba nervioso. Llevaba todo el verano esperando a que llegara ese día, incluso cuando no le había llegado la carta, pero lo más lejos que había estado de su familia era cuando en su colegio de muggles tenían excursión, y ni siquiera duraba más de medio día. Casi habían tenido que despegarlo de los brazos de su madre y sentarlo en uno de los compartimentos del tren a regañadientes. Se preguntó si los demás alumnos de primer año estarían en la misma posición que él. Quizá tenían hermanos mayores para guiarles. Quizá se habían criado en un entorno más mágico.❞





	1. Primer año

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que si has entrado aquí sin saber quiénes son estos personajes o cuál es el universo original de Supern00bs, lo has hecho por curiosidad. Una amiga y yo trabajamos en un webcómic sobre superhéroes LGBT, y este es un universo alterno basado en Harry Potter que le regalé a mi amiga Cris, la dibujante del mismo (siendo yo la guionista). Por si estáis interesades, os dejo un enlace a Webtoons ♥
> 
> https://www.webtoons.com/en/challenge/supern00bs/list?title_no=121849
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste esta historia!

**Septiembre 2011**

 

 **E** staba nervioso. Llevaba todo el verano esperando a que llegara ese día, incluso cuando no le había llegado la carta, pero lo más lejos que había estado de su familia era cuando en su colegio de muggles tenían excursión, y ni siquiera duraba más de medio día. Casi habían tenido que despegarlo de los brazos de su madre y sentarlo en uno de los compartimentos del tren a regañadientes. Se preguntó si los demás alumnos de primer año estarían en la misma posición que él. Quizá tenían hermanos mayores para guiarles. Quizá se habían criado en un entorno más mágico.

Shaun provenía de una larga estirpe de magos, pero tanto su padre como su madre estaban muy ligados al mundo muggle. De hecho, ninguno de sus trabajos eran mágicos, y se aseguraron de que Shaun y Natalie se formaran en un colegio _normal_ y así sentirse más integrados. Shaun lo agradecería más si en ese momento no estuviese tan perdido.

Dio un respingo cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, cohibido. Un niño con pecas bajo los ojos y mirada curiosa asomó la nariz, mirando hacia los lados. Cuando vio que estaba ocupado, hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero una niña con dos pequeñas coletas altas se coló por debajo de su cabeza, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¡Hola! ¿Está ocupado? ¿Podemos sentarnos aquí?

Shaun intentó no mostrar su alivio al poder socializar con alguien antes de llegar al castillo.

—Os ayudo a colocar el equipaje.

Se arrepintió en el segundo en el que abrieron la puerta del todo y vio que cada uno tenía cuatro maletas enormes.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Shaun Dawson —sonrió el chiquillo.

—Yo soy Millie Spacek-Flint.

—Y yo Diego Carvhalo. Te invitamos a un zumo de calabaza.

—Gracias —respondió, contento. Diego salió fuera a buscar a la mujer del carrito mientras Millie revisaba su varita. Shaun se humedeció los labios —. ¿Os acabáis de conocer?

—Qué va. Mis padres y los suyos son amigos.

—Debo ser el único que no conoce a nadie en Hogwarts, entonces —rió, nervioso. Millie arqueó una ceja.

—¿Por? ¿Eres hijo de muggles?

—Qué va, toda mi familia es maga, pero nos hemos criado en una cultura muggle.

—Qué curioso —respondió volviendo a centrar su atención en la varita, mordiéndose la lengua con concentración. Shaun se preguntó qué es lo que quería conseguir —. Te va a costar adaptarte entonces.

—Bueno, en algunas cosas sí, pero sé mucho sobre el mundo mágico. Sé sobre conceptos, encantamientos, las casas de Hogwarts…

—Ay, ¿tú dónde crees que vas a entrar? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Diego entró sujetando tres botes de zumo con bastante precariedad, Shaun se levantó para ayudarle. Millie pareció perderse en sus pensamientos —. Mi hermana está en Ravenclaw, pero dudo mucho que entre en esa casa. No soy ni de lejos tan lista como ella.

—Yo estoy casi seguro de que voy a ser un Slytherin —dijo Diego con el pecho inflado de orgullo. —Aunque no me gustaría estar en otra casa que Millie.

—Noooo, Slytherin no, que ni de coña soy una Slytherin —lloriqueó la morena con un puchero. Shaun rió. ¿Era muy pronto para decir que ojalá le tocase con ellos en la misma casa? Probablemente sí.

—Yo creo que voy a ser Gryffindor. Toda mi familia lo ha sido —Shaun le dio un sorbo largo a su zumo. Millie se frotó la barbilla, pensativa.

—Pues sí, te pega muchísimo.

Shaun rió.

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Tienes aura de leoncete. No como Diego, que tiene aura de burro.

—¡Oye!

Los tres rieron y pasaron a enseñarse sus varitas. Ninguno de ellos había llevado una mascota, pero Diego quería un gato. Un gato que, según Millie, se escaparía a los dos días de lo mal que lo cuidaría. Shaun disfrutó el viaje, feliz de haber hecho amigos la primera noche, independientemente de la casa en la que acabasen. A lo mejor adaptarse a su nueva vida en Hogwarts no iba a ser tan complicado como él creía.

 

 

 

Como Shaun se esperaba, acabó en Gryffindor. Y, como Diego y Millie apenas intuían, acabaron en Hufflepuff. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste por separarse de sus dos nuevos amigos, ya que no los vería tanto como les hubiera gustado. Esperaba que, al menos, tuvieran algunas clases juntos.

Sus compañeros de habitación no estaban mal. Nate tenía una hermana mayor en Slytherin y conocía bien las instalaciones del castillo, así que le preguntaban todo a él en vez de a los prefectos, quienes le intimidaban. Otto era un chico tranquilo que iba mucho a su rollo y nunca hacía la cama, ni aunque aprendiese un hechizo para eso. No le importaba demasiado, el problema era cuando se encontraba un desorden considerable en el cuarto de baño. Aaron era un cabra loca que apenas pasaba por la Sala Común, y mucho menos para dormir en su habitación. El lugar en el que pasaba las noches era todo un misterio.

Sin embargo, el compañero que más le llamaba la atención era Randell Cooper. Un chico rubio de pelo rizado, ojos muy oscuros, pálido y serio. No se le veía hablando con nadie, todas las clases las atendía con perfecta concentración y en silencio y doblaba la ropa con tanta meticulosidad que parecía tener treinta años en vez de once. Muchos chicos y chicas de Gryffindor se le quedaban mirando en la Sala Común mientras leía un libro en el rincón, fisgoneando, pero nadie se acercaba a hablarle. Se sentía mal. Más de una vez le había visto ayudar a compañeros en la clase de Pociones, así que no debía ser tan seco como la gente rumoreaba al respecto. Habían pasado un par de semanas y aún no se le veía con ningún grupo fijo de estudiantes. Shaun tampoco, pero por otras razones. Quizá por eso se sentía tan identificado con él.

Una noche, Shaun bajó a la Sala Común con cuidado mientras los demás dormían. Eran las dos de la mañana y no podía dormir. Tampoco podía llorar en la cama. Echaba de menos a sus padres, a Natalie y a sus amigos del colegio. Estaba asustado, no sabía si aquello estaba hecho para él. Hogwarts era como un sueño que le estimulaba demasiado hasta ahogarle. Shaun intentaba llevarse bien con todo el mundo, ser bueno en todas sus clases y participar en cada evento que anunciaban en la Sala. Pero no había encontrado un sitio en el que estuviera realmente a gusto. Veía a Diego y a Millie algunas veces a la hora de comer, y aquella era la única rutina a la que podía aferrarse. Era como irse a vivir a un país extranjero del que no había oído hablar antes.

Gimió en alto y se sorbió la nariz para detener el llanto. Se hizo bola en uno de los sillones, apretando las manitas en el cojín en el que enterraba su cara. Quería irse a casa, no le importaba no ser mago.

Shaun se tensó cuando escuchó la puerta de la Sala abrirse. Levantó la cara caliente y sonrojada con miedo, viendo a través de los ojos mojados como si tuviera telarañas en ellos. Randell se detuvo al ver que no estaba solo, mirándole con las cejas alzadas. Era el único rasgo de sorpresa que transmitía su rostro. Shaun se limpió la nariz con la manga de su pijama, avergonzado, y se dio la vuelta en el sillón para fingir que no se había dado cuenta de que le habían visto.

—¿Estás bien?

La sangre le subió por las mejillas hasta las orejas.

—S-sí. No es nada.

Escuchó los pasos acercarse a él y el sonido del plástico crujiendo. Shaun miró por encima del hombro, curioso, solo para observar cómo el rubio le tendía una chocolatina envuelta en papel verde.

—¿La quieres? Me la ha dado la profesora Marsh, pero no me gusta este sabor.

Shaun parpadeó y se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas, sentándose correctamente en el sillón. Dudó, pero al final cogió la chocolatina, la abrió y mordisqueó uno de los bordes. Se sintió mejor, como si de pronto pudiera respirar. Alzó la mirada hacia su compañero de habitación, cohibido. Sus hombros estaban tensos. Tragó y sonrió.

—Gracias.

Randell le devolvió una sonrisa minúscula, casi imperceptible, pero las sombras de la luz que emanaba la lámpara de la mesita delataban las pequeñas arruguitas que se le formaron en las comisuras de los labios. Shaun desvaneció la sonrisa, sorprendido, cuando observó que el pelo rubio de Randell empezaba a cambiar a un tono rosado por algunos mechones. Randell frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Tu pelo…

Randell se llevó una mano a su cabello, palideciendo de repente.

—Tengo que irme. Buenas noches —masculló antes de casi echar a correr hacia el cuarto. Shaun le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció por la puerta, aún más interesado en conocer a aquel chico.

**Octubre 2011**

 

 **L** a clase de Pociones se impartía con los Hufflepuff. Otto no había ido ese día a clase porque seguía mareado después de la clase de Herbología con las mandrágoras, así que a Shaun le tocó buscarse otro compañero de caldero. Por suerte, otra de las chicas de Hufflepuff tampoco pudo asistir por una emergencia familiar. Bueno, suerte para Shaun, para ella no tanta. Así que se sentó en la misma mesa que otro Hufflepuff que parecía una escarola con patas.

—Hola, soy Shaun.

—Lo sé, Diego y Millie me han hablado de ti. Yo soy Dani.

El escarola sonrió con entusiasmo. El pelo parecía querer comerse su cara de dentro hacia fuera, no podía verle las orejas. Shaun rió de forma nerviosa. No sabía nada del tal Dani, ni Diego ni Millie le habían hablado de él.

Lo bueno de que los dos fueran igualmente torpes era que ninguno podía echarle la culpa al otro o sentirse mal por no poder seguir el ritmo de la clase. Si no se equivocaban con los giros de varita, rayaban más jengibre de lo normal. Ni siquiera hacía falta el jengibre para esa receta.

Shaun estaba sudando del esfuerzo. Se agachó para coger la botella de agua de su mochila y miró de reojo la de Dani. Alzó las cejas, sorprendido, al identificar muchas de las chapas con las que lo adornaba.

—¿Te gusta _Imagine Dragons_? —preguntó irguiéndose casi de inmediato. Dani le miró con el ceño fruncido, al principio sin comprender, y entonces relajó la expresión.

—Sí, mucho. ¿Por qué? ¿Los conoces?

—¡Claro! Mi hermana y yo los escuchamos mogollón en casa. También nos gusta mucho Mika.

Shaun siguió señalando las chapas de su mochila y a Dani se le iluminó el rostro. Los dos parecían igual de emocionados.

—¡Qué bien! Casi nadie los conoce aquí, en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff no dejan de poner música de los _Waverly Place_ y _Avra Kadavra_ , pero no tengo ni idea de quiénes son.

Shaun bufó.

—Ya ves. No sabía que los magos pasaban tanto de la cultura muggle.

Dani le miró con los ojitos brillantes, esperanzado.

—¿Tú también vienes de familia no mágica?

Shaun negó con la cabeza. Dani dejó caer los hombros.

—Vengo de una familia de magos, pero nos hemos criado en una cultura muggle. Querían que nos integráramos bien, por si acaso. No entiendo por qué no se puede mezclar la cultura popular mágica con la que no lo es. Sería diez veces más guay.

Dani rió.

—Total, tío —jugueteó con los bordes de la manga de su túnica, nervioso. Su sonrisa se torció cuando siguió hablando—. Oye, ¿alguna vez quieres venir a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff y escuchar música?

A Shaun se le hicieron los ojos chiribitas. Abrió la boca para responder cuando un golpe con un libro de quinientas páginas en la mesa les hizo saltar a ambos en su banco de madera. El profesor Vizkov les lanzó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados, enfadado.

—Dawson, Dimas, dejen de parlotear y estén más atentos a su poción. Podrían desatascar tuberías con el líquido que está rezumando.

Dani y Shaun respondieron con vergüenza y se dispusieron a limpiar los bordes y empezar de nuevo. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shaun se inclinó hacia Dani.

—Cuenta con ello.

 

 

 

Visitó la Sala Común de Hufflepuff más de una vez aquel mes. No solo les gustaba la misma música, sino también los mismos videojuegos, series de televisión y películas. Diego y Millie les escuchaban como si hablaran en otro idioma, entre curiosos y extrañados. Dani parecía cada vez más y más frustrado.

—Es que no entiendo cómo podéis tener una cultura tan distinta a la del mundo muggle. Vivimos en el mismo planeta, ¿no?

La pregunta era legítima.

Quizá era porque Shaun comenzaba a sentir que pertenecía a un sitio, o porque sus padres le habían enviado galletas caseras a través de la lechuza del colegio, pero por fin pudo armarse de valor para sentarse enfrente de Randell uno de los días a la hora de comer. Shaun le sonrió y Randell arqueó una ceja, pero no se negó mucho más.

—¡Hola! Qué bien que hayan puesto pollo asado para comer, estaba harto de comer pasta.

Randell clavó la mirada en su plato, jugueteando con el tenedor sobre la comida.

—No me gusta el pollo.

Shaun conservó la sonrisa.

—¡A todo el mundo le gusta el pollo!

—A mí no.

Shaun notó el calor inundarle la cara. Se tocó las mejillas por puro instinto, desviando la mirada.

—Siempre puedes pedir otro plato. ¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

Randell frunció el ceño.

—Me gustan las judías verdes.

Shaun prefirió no cuestionar más sus gustos. Miró fijamente el plato de Randell inclinado hacia él, como si le fuera a susurrar de forma sugerente. El rubio se alejó, extrañado.

—Unas judías verdes, por favor.

Esperaron unos segundos en silencio mientras que la cara de Shaun se calentó aún más, hasta que la comida casi intacta de Randell se transformó en un plato de judías verdes con champiñones. Randell contuvo una exclamación, pinchando una de las judías.

—¿Cómo has hecho eso?

—La hermana mayor de mi amiga Millie le dijo que si pides algo y en las cocinas tienen una opción disponible, te lo sirven.

El rubio volvió a mirar su comida, llenándose la boca con unas cuantas judías. Algunos mechones de su pelo se tornaron de un encendido color rojo. Intentó no quedarse mirando.

—No lo sabía. Gracias.

Shaun sonrió, feliz. Mientras Randell engullía como si no hubiera comido bien en semanas (y probablemente así fuera, pensó Shaun), él se dispuso a comer también de su plato, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Después de un rato, carraspeó.

—¿Tienes algún plan para Halloween?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por?

—Unos amigos de Hufflepuff y yo vamos a intentar poner películas de miedo en su Sala Común. ¿Te quieres venir?

—Pensaba que no tenían permitido usar tecnología en Hogwarts.

—Y aún no se puede, pero un chico de segundo de Ravenclaw puede colar televisiones portátiles y las alquila por cinco sickles.

Randell frunció el ceño.

—¿No es un poco caro?

Shaun se encogió de hombros.

—Entre cinco nos saldría por un sickle cada uno y podríamos ver pelis toda la noche. Está bastante guay. ¿Te vienes?

Ante la insistencia del moreno, Randell se lo pensó. Apretó los labios, torciéndolos en un gesto dubitativo. Volvió a mirar las judías antes de responderle.

—He ahorrado bastante este mes… Puedo ir.

A Shaun se le iluminó aún más el rostro. Las ganas de que llegase el día de Halloween eran inmensas, incluso más que antes, lo cual era decir mucho. De repente, se encontró fantaseando demasiado en la potencial amistad con Randell. Se imaginó sentándose juntos todos los días en el Gran Comedor, siendo unos Gryffindor inseparables como había visto que pasaba en otras Casas, apuntándose en los siguientes años a entrar en el equipo de Quidditch juntos. Se tuvo que obligar a poner los pies en la tierra, demasiado excitado como para callarse.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer después de comer? Podríamos ir al patio a jugar a los Gobstones.

Randell no parecía tan emocionado como él.

—No puedo. Lo siento.

—Oh.

Shaun siguió comiendo, abochornado. Casi le dieron ganas de llorar. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿por qué tenía que haber ido tan a saco?

—Es que me vienen a visitar mi madre y mis hermanas por la tarde. Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Shaun volvió a mirarle abriendo mucho los ojos. Randell estaba sonrojado, con el tenedor dando vueltas sobre su plato.

—¿En serio?

—Sí… cumplo doce.

—Anda, qué mayor. Según mi madre, ya eres adolescente.

—Lo sé.

Shaun boqueó dos veces antes de volver a cerrar la boca. Randell apretaba la mandíbula sin mirarle y el moreno volvió a dibujar una sonrisa, risueño.

—¿Tienes tiempo para subir a la habitación al menos?

—Sí, tengo que cambiarme. ¿Por?

—Vale, pues vamos.

Shaun engulló lo que quedaba en el plato con tanta velocidad que casi le empezó a doler la tripa. Randell, sorprendido, parpadeó varias veces antes de llenarse la boca de judías, dudoso. Shaun le cogió de la manga para que corrieran fuera del Gran Comedor, aunque el rubio se zafó del agarre con delicadeza mientras subían por las escaleras. Los alumnos más mayores decían que antiguamente las escaleras se movían por libre albedrío y de forma aleatoria, que te acababan llevando a habitaciones distintas. ¿Quién se iba a creer esa patraña, de todos modos? Nadie construiría algo tan peligroso en un colegio, por muy mágico que fuese.

Una vez que entraron en la habitación, Shaun se detuvo al lado de su cama y se agachó para sacar un paquete marrón de debajo de ella. Randell esperó con nerviosismo, pellizcando su túnica. Agarró al otro chico para que se sentaran sobre la cama y le tendió con las dos manos la caja llena de galletas caseras.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Randell!

El rubio frunció el ceño, extrañado, y clavó sus ojos tan oscuros que parecían negros sobre los verdes de Shaun. Éste se sonrojó. Al cabo de unos segundos, se rió tapándose la boca con la manga.

—Gracias.

Shaun sonrió viendo cómo Randell cogía una galleta. El moreno también hizo lo mismo y juntó con un toquecito la suya con la del rubio, como si fuera un brindis. Randell negó con la cabeza.

—Oye —empezó ladeando la cara.— Puedes llamarme Ran, si quieres.

Shaun asintió.

—Vale, Ran.

 

 

 

—¿Esta es la única televisión portátil que nos ha podido conseguir tu amigo?

Observaron el televisor casi cúbico cuya pantalla no sería más ancha que dos palmas verticales juntas. Dani se encogió de hombros con una mueca de fastidio.

—Eh, no es mi amigo, es solo un chico de Ravenclaw que conozco. Además, Lars me dijo que si queríamos algo más grande tendríamos que pagarle un galeón por noche. Yo no tengo tanto dinero.

Diego se agachó juntando mucho la cabeza, curioso. Su corta melena acarició el suelo.

—¿Y aquí funcionan tus DVDs?

—Sí, ya lo he probado. Se ve un poco mal, pero nos servirá.

Millie suspiró y se tumbó en uno de los sofás de la sala de un salto. Diego le chistó, asustado.

—¡No hagas ruido! ¿Qué quieres, que nos descubran los prefectos?

—Esos llevan cinco horas roncando. Esta tarde tuvieron entrenamiento de Quidditch, no van a salir de sus cuartos.

Diego se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo, pero acabó relajando los hombros. Suspiró y se levantó mientras Dani terminaba de colocar la televisión y poner la película. Apagó las luces hasta que se quedaron a oscuras en la Sala y se sentó al lado de Millie, colocando sus piernas sobre él. Shaun miró a Ran, quien no había dicho nada desde que entraron en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —susurró. Ran enfocó la vista en él y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Claro.

El moreno se sintió aliviado por su respuesta. Se sentó en el suelo frente al sofá y Ran le siguió. Dani se dejó caer en el pequeño hueco junto a Diego, pero como era tan escuálido cabía perfectamente en cualquier lado.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama esta película? —preguntó Millie en un susurro. Dani se frotó las manos.

— _Insidious._ Es una peli que salió el año pasado, mucha gente se cagó de miedo al verla.

—Bah, no será para tanto —dijo Diego restándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano.

Sí lo fue.

Durante la hora y media que duró la película, los cinco tuvieron que aguantarse mucho para no gritar en medio de una escena, y Shaun no lo consiguió una de las veces. El que parecía más sereno era Ran, que apretaba los puñitos para que no se viera lo incómodo que estaba en ese momento. Cuando la película concluyó, nadie se quería levantar del sofá, por si acaso un monstruo captaba el movimiento y decidía atacarlos. Después de un pequeño rato de bromas para relajar la tensión, Dani fue el que se puso de pie para quitar el DVD.

—¿Y qué más películas tienes? —preguntó Diego intentando sonar casual y no ansioso de forma fallida. Convenientemente, Dani ignoró su pequeña pila de películas de miedo para fijarse en las demás.

—Tengo _Megamind._

Nadie se opuso a la idea.

Millie se quedó dormida a mitad de la película y los demás dejaron de prestar atención para acabar hablando entre ellos y ponerle motes a los profesores que tenían en común. Los cuatro coincidían con que la profesora Marsh era muy buena, pero que el profesor Vizkov necesitaba sacarse el palo del culo. Dani se rió como un cerdito ante esta comparativa de Diego, y por ende los demás acabaron contagiándose de su risa. Cuando escucharon pasos en las cuartos superiores, supieron que era hora de marcharse cada uno a su habitación.

El miedo se volvió a apoderar de los pequeños mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta el séptimo piso. Las mangas de sus pijamas se frotaban la una con la otra, más de una vez dieron un respingo al sentir la presencia del otro. Una vez en sus habitaciones, deshicieron la cama en silencio y se dieron las buenas noches. Shaun encontraba las sombras del cuarto hipnóticas, no podía dejar de mirarlas esperando que en algún momento alguien saliera corriendo hacia él para atacarle. En el fondo, sabía que era imposible que eso ocurriera, pero un cerebro cansado y una imaginación activa eran una mala combinación. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para no sentir el impulso de abrirlos, pero fue peor.

—¿Shaun? ¿Estás despierto?

La pregunta sobresaltó al moreno, y eso hizo que tardará unos segundos en calmarse para poder responder. Se dio la vuelta en su cama, corriendo un poco el velo para observar el rostro de Ran, asomándose a su lado.

—Sí. ¿Por?

—¿Puedo dormir contigo?

—Por favor.

Aliviado, Shaun le hizo un hueco en la ancha cama, esperando a que Ran se colara por debajo de las sábanas y juntándose todo lo que pudo sin invadir su espacio personal.

—Buenas noches, Shaun.

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose más seguro.

—Buenas noches.

**Enero 2012**

 

 **E** staba muy contento con la lechuza mensajera que sus padres le habían regalado por Navidad. Era de color pardo y sus ojos emitían un precioso brillo amarillento, como el ámbar. La llamó Pelota en honor al nombre que se le había ocurrido a su hermana, Natalie. Era, sin lugar a dudas, mucho más redonda que las demás que había visto en Hogwarts.

Ver de nuevo a su familia y sus amigos del antiguo colegio era como un soplo de aire fresco, aunque le quemaba no poder hablarles de sus amigos de Hogwarts, o del colegio en sí. Sus padres habían dicho que Shaun estaba estudiando en un internado al otro lado del país.

Las Navidades fueron apenas un par de semanas, pero había echado de menos a Dani, Millie y Diego. Y, sobre todo, a Ran. Desde Halloween, no habían dejado de verse todos los días. Que durmieran en la misma habitación e hicieran vida en la misma Sala Común fue una gran ayuda, desde luego.

Y más lo fue cuando Ran pudo ayudarles tanto a Dani como a él con la ejecución de las clases de Pociones. Por lo visto, no solo era la asignatura favorita del rubio, sino que era un hacha en la materia.

—Si no pesáis bien las proporciones, ¿cómo queréis que no os exploten los mejunjes en la cara?

Dani arrugaba la nariz y se frotaba la nuca, sin comprender.

—¿Tan importante son las medidas? Es que mi balanza es un poco mierda…

Ran se escandalizó.

—¡Pues claro! Las Pociones son una ciencia exacta, no puedes echar lo que te dé la gana. Usa mi balanza, cazurro.

A veces, Shaun se preguntaba si Dani y Ran se llevarían bien si se quitara a él mismo de la ecuación.

Fue durante una noche, después de un intenso partido de Quidditch, cuando Shaun decidió preguntárselo. Era el primer partido al que asistía, nunca le había interesado mucho ese deporte, y a Ran tampoco, pero se les había contagiado la emoción del partido después de días enteros escuchando cánticos y viendo banderitas colgadas por toda la Sala Común. Era el turno del equipo de Gryffindor contra el de Slytherin, y aunque los prejuicios contra esta última habían desaparecido en la gran mayoría, históricamente aún quedaba una rivalidad residual entre estas dos casas.

Por desgracia, Slytherin ganó por diez puntos a Gryffindor, y Shaun se sintió traicionado, aunque apenas unas semanas atrás hubiera negado que ese deporte le gustase. Había sido una victoria justa y muy reñida, rozando el empate hasta que la guardiana del equipo de Slytherin atrapó la _snitch_ con mucha diferencia.

El frío que hacía afuera era helado y cortante, y la sensación térmica no se hizo notar hasta que el efecto de la adrenalina del partido se evaporó. Con las mejillas pintadas con los colores de Gryffindor, Ran y Shaun bordearon el lago para entrar en el castillo. Shaun estaba tiritando bajo su bufanda y Ran se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Fue entonces cuando Shaun se fijó en los reflejos azul celeste de su pelo, casi imperceptibles por la ligera niebla de alrededor. Se quedó mirando hasta que fue evidente que el color azul se había comido al rubio, y entonces Shaun agarró con cuidado el brazo de Ran para que este se detuviera. El rubio le miró con curiosidad, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío.

—¿Pasa algo?

Shaun señaló su pelo con un dedo enguantado en lana, y Ran alzó la mirada como si se tratara de algo que estaba en el cielo.

—Tu pelo se ha vuelto azul. Como aquella vez en la Sala Común, que tenía destellos rosas.

Ran se palpó el cabello con las mejillas aún más coloradas y echó a andar de nuevo. Shaun le siguió a saltitos, mirándole a pesar de que su amigo se empeñara en no mantener contacto visual.

—Ah, eso —suspiró. Shaun se retorció las manos de lana con inquietud. Quizá no había sido una buena sacar el tema.

—Lo siento, no tenía que haber preguntado.

—Da igual, la gente se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano —el rubio se rascó la nariz.— Soy metamorfomago.

Shaun tardó unos segundos en responder, lo cual hizo que Ran se girara hacia él para comprobar su reacción, preocupado. El moreno abrió los ojos y la boca gradualmente hasta que su sorpresa se convirtió en un jadeo.

—¡Pero eso es chulísimo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Alrededor de muggles me cuesta controlar mis cambios corporales y en cuanto se enteran de lo que soy, los magos me usan de mono de feria. Y me cansa.

Shaun apretó los labios, avergonzado. Le quemaban las ganas de pedirle que se pusiera un morrito de cerdo.

—Yo creo que es súper guay, muy poca gente es metamorfomaga. Mis padres me habían hablado de esto, pero nunca habían conocido a uno.

Ran agachó la mirada, pero sonrió satisfecho.

—Gracias. Aunque la profesora Marsh me obliga a tener algunas clases con ella para controlar mis cambios y hacer buen uso de mis poderes. Es un rollo.

—¿Por eso estabas fuera de la habitación esa noche?

Ran apretó la mandíbula y se quedó callado unos segundos, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. Shaun caminó con la mirada perdida en el cielo, soñando despierto.

—Un metamorfomago. Guau —susurró con emoción. Ran se rió entre dientes, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres idiota.

**Febrero 2012**

 

 **S** an Valentín había sido una fecha de la cual asustarse. Cada vez que Shaun veía entrar a uno de los enanos enfundados en un disfraz de Cupido a clase, le entraban unas ganas enormes de esconderse debajo de la mesa. Le daban pavor, y cuando cantaban alguna carta de amor para un compañero en el pasillo o en un aula, la vergüenza ajena se apoderaba de él. Ir paseando por el castillo junto a Ran no ayudaba, pues fueron cuatro las canciones que le cantaron durante todo el día. A Shaun le haría más gracia si no viera sufrir a su amigo por controlar los colores de su cabello.

Salían de una clase de Transformaciones (en la cual, irónicamente, Ran sacaba menos nota que Shaun) cuando un estudiante de segundo se acercó a ellos. Shaun se quedó embobado, nunca había visto a nadie con el pelo tan morado. Llevaba un taco de folios y una chapa azul que rezaba E.A.M.H.

—Hola, ¿tenéis un segundo?

El rubio ya estaba abriendo la boca para negarse, pero Shaun fue más rápido.

—¡Claro! ¿De qué se trata?

Ran puso los ojos en blanco. El estudiante sonrió.

—Me llamo Hibiki y soy de las Esperanzas Activistas Mágicas en Hogwarts. Estamos recogiendo firmas para que los profesores del colegio decidan incluir tecnología en el castillo.

Ran frunció el ceño.

—Pensaba que usar tecnología en Hogwarts era imposible por la radiación de la magia en el ambiente.

—Y así era, hace unos veinte años. En Beauxbatons tienen catalizadores de magia para poder usar electricidad en el colegio.

Ran se lo pensó, mirando a Shaun de reojo. Su amigo, por otro lado, no parecía habérselo pensado tanto. Le enseñó todos los dientes en una sonrisa amplia a Hibiki, cuya expresión era el de la satisfacción de un trabajo bien hecho mientras el moreno firmaba el papel. Ran puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Gracias! ¿Qué hay de ti?

Ran acabó encogiéndose de hombros y suspirando.

—No hay nada que perder —dijo cogiendo el bolígrafo verde que le tendía. Se preguntó si el hecho de no llevar pluma tenía que ver con el cambio que querían que diera Hogwarts.

—Os mantendré informados por si hay alguna novedad —se despidió con un movimiento de mano y Shaun imitó su despedida con una risita nerviosa. Ran apretó los labios y desvió la mirada, intentando no reírse. El moreno frunció el ceño y formó un puchero.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, nada. Se te está cayendo un poco la baba.

Shaun se ruborizó, haciendo florituras con las manos, alterado.

—¡Qué dices!

—Si te ha gustado no pasa nada. Eres un poco pequeño para salir con Hibiki, pero…

—¡Jo, que no me gusta! —Shaun le dio pequeños golpecitos a su amigo, quien se protegía con el brazo, riéndose. Shaun y Ran eran igual de altos, y el rubio era incluso más canijo, pero de ninguna forma sería capaz el moreno de hacerle daño. Ni queriendo ni sin querer.

—Va, lo siento. A lo mejor el año que viene puedes enviarle un enano para que le cante en San Valentín.

Ran salió corriendo a carcajadas antes de que Shaun pudiera pillarle.

**Marzo 2012**

 

 **C** uando la primavera llegó, casi no podían salir del castillo. Incluso para el partido de Slytherin contra Hufflepuff, Ran tuvo que llevar una bufanda que le tapase la nariz y la boca en todo momento. Aquel año, la alergia le había dado más fuerte que de costumbre, o eso era lo que él decía.

Había sido una derrota aplastante para Slytherin, y Diego, Millie y Dani estaban canturreando de camino al castillo mientras otros Hufflepuff se le unían. Shaun reía, feliz de sus amigos tuvieran un motivo de celebración, hasta que el rubio estornudó por tercera vez en un minuto.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó a pesar de estar seguro de la respuesta. Ran sorbió por la nariz con una mueca de disgusto, los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, como si hubiera estado llorando durante horas.

—No, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada. —respondió con voz ronca. Shaun apretó los labios, preocupado y sintiéndose impotente porque no sabía cómo podía ayudarle. Millie fue la que se dio cuenta de que habían aminorado la marcha y se giró para acercarse a ellos.

—Hey, venga, que no vamos a llegar a la fiesta de Hufflepuff.

—No creo que yo vaya —dijo Ran, colocándose la bufanda. Tenía una capa de sudor empapándole la frente. Aquella pieza de ropa era bastante contraproducente para el calor que estaba haciendo. Shaun ya estaba haciendo un puchero cuando Millie chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Es por la alergia? A lo mejor mi hermana puede ayudarte, es súper lista —ofreció con un asentimiento de cabeza, reafirmando lo que había dicho. Shaun se tocó los labios, pensativo.

—¿Tu hermana era de Ravenclaw?

—Sí, por eso es súper lista.

—No creo que esa sea la única forma de ver que alguien es _súper listo_ —dijo Ran, más irritable de lo normal, antes de volver a estornudar. Millie puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo que perder?

—El tiempo —contestó con agilidad. Millie alzó las cejas y Shaun le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, esa que quería decir “te estás poniendo borde otra vez”. Ran suspiró, dejando caer los hombros—. Lo siento. Supongo que no tengo nada que perder.

—Pues venga, antes de que empiece la fiesta sin nosotros.

Ran estaba reticente al principio, pero Shaun sabía que era por la rabieta de la alergia, que le dejaba irascible. Cogió a su amigo por la manga de la túnica para obligarle a seguir a Millie. El rubio estuvo refunfuñando hasta llegar a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera las impresionantes vistas al exterior de Hogwarts, con el Lago Negro y las montañas circundantes, consiguieron mejorar el humor de Ran.

Millie buscó a su hermana por la sala como si fuera la suya propia, y Shaun se quedó con Ran intentando no llamar demasiado la atención. Un muchacho que parecía mayor que ellos suspiró sonoramente al verlos, mirando por encima de su hombro.

—Valentina, tu hermana se ha metido en la Torre. Otra vez.

Una chica con el pelo rizado y moreno recogido en un moño bajó las escaleras de una estantería de un salto y cerró el libro que llevaba sobre las manos. Al ver a una sonriente Millie, entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella negando con la cabeza, exasperada.

—Miles, te di la contraseña para emergencias. No puedes entrar en la Torre de Ravenclaw cada vez que te dé la gana… —se fijó en los dos Gryffindor que la acompañaban. Shaun forzó una sonrisa incómoda—. Encima has traído a gente de otra casa. Nos van a echar la bronca.

—Lo siento, es que mi amigo Ran tiene muchísima alergia. ¿No tienes nada para él?

Valentina se arremangó la túnica y suspiró, poniendo los brazos en jarra. Se quedó mirando al enrojecido rubio y se relamió los labios, pensativa. Shaun se fijó en que ella tenía la misma chapa que llevaba Hibiki cuando recogía firmas.

—¿No te tomas nada para la alergia?

—No, ¿qué iba a tomarme?

Valentina chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza de modo airado.

—Vienes de familia de magos, ¿verdad? ¿Sabes lo que es la Cetirizina?

—¿Qué hechizo es ese? —preguntó Millie con el ceño fruncido antes de que Ran pudiera responder. Val contuvo una sonrisa divertida.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando negamos la cultura muggle. Son unas pastillas. Ven, te las pediré en la enfermería para que te las traigan.

Val acompañó a los tres muchachos a la enfermería, donde habló con el señor Thyren para que le hiciera un examen y encargase las pastillas. Shaun pensó que, por una vez, era agradable tener a alguien que se ocupara de ellos.

 

 

 

La alergia de Ran había mejorado, pero las pastillas le hacían dormir más de la cuenta. Le costaba atender en las clases de primera hora y solía echarse siesta cuando nunca antes lo había hecho. Shaun aprovechaba para quedar con Dani y jugar a los Gobstones, luego volvía a la Sala Común e intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de que había estudiado mintiéndole a sus compañeros sobre ello.

Un día, decidieron que iban a estudiar de verdad, aunque fuera para compensar todos esos días que debían haber estado haciéndolo. Shaun bajó a las mazmorras y Dani le abrió la puerta a la Sala Común, donde no había nadie excepto dos chavales jugando al ajedrez mágico en una esquina. No consiguieron concentrarse ni diez minutos seguidos, pues acabaron hablando de qué pasaría si consiguieran juntar una acromántula con un centauro. La puerta de la Sala se abrió, dejando ver a una chica de pelo largo y recogido en una coleta alta, con los ojos redondos y las comisuras de sus labios curvadas hacia arriba, como si fuera su expresión predeterminada. A Shaun no le sonaba haber visto antes a esa Hufflepuff, pero la chica sí que parecía haberle visto antes, porque le sonrió con timidez antes de salir pitando hacia su cuarto. Shaun observó a su amigo, confuso.

—¿Quién era esa?

Dani bostezó, reclinándose en la silla. Se encogió de un hombro.

—Es Mimi, compañera de habitación de Millie. ¿Por?

—No sé, ¿me conoce de algo?

—Qué creído te lo tienes, Shaun —bromeó Dani con una risita estúpida, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y casi se cayera hacia atrás. Por suerte, se agarró a tiempo del borde de la mesa. Shaun sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Te lo mereces.

Dani formó un mohín y Shaun le sacó la lengua antes de que la puerta de la sala se volviera a abrir. Ahora sí que sí, necesitaban fingir que estudiaban antes de que el sitio se llenara de demasiada gente que viera que no era así.

**Mayo 2012**

 

 **D** eseó haberse puesto a estudiar antes.

La pila de deberes se había hecho considerablemente grande, y la mayoría de los alumnos se pasaban el día metidos en la biblioteca o estudiando al lado del Lago Negro, mientras tomaban el sol. Como lo segundo era imposible debido a la alergia de Ran, y como en la biblioteca les habían echado más de una vez por hacer ruido, tuvieron que empezar a estudiar en las Salas Comunes.

Shaun necesitaba preguntar todas las dudas que tenía, y eso hacía que tuvieran que hablar más que si simplemente estuvieran leyendo las lecciones y asimilándolas. Ran había sido un gran apoyo didáctico, tanto para él como para Diego, Dani y Millie. Incluso algún alumno más de su curso se había acercado a preguntarle, aunque Shaun estaba convencido de que era para llamar la atención del rubio.

Quedaban dos semanas para el examen de Pociones, y el moreno se estaba desesperando. No conseguía recordar todos los pasos en orden, ni diferenciar un huevo de runespoor de uno de ashwinder. Con cada pregunta que hacía, Ran fruncía más y más el ceño. Algo de lo que Shaun, en su infinito estrés, no se percataba. Shaun se apoyó en el brazo de Ran, lloriqueando, y tiró de su túnica.

—Raaaan, esto es muy complicado. No voy a poder aprenderme tantos ingredientes en tan poco tiempo. Voy a suspender.

Ran cerró el libro de un golpe. Shaun se irguió del susto, encogiendo los hombros.

—Es lo que tiene no estudiar, que suspendes —dijo con un tono muy seco al cual Shaun no estaba acostumbrado. El moreno agachó la cabeza.

—Es que no soy capaz de aprendérmelo…

—Si estudiaras en serio en vez de preguntarme hasta por los márgenes, te enterarías mejor —espetó cogiendo sus cosas y poniéndose de pie. Shaun le siguió con la mirada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la biblioteca a concentrarme.

Shaun asintió, ni siquiera molestándose en preguntar si podía acompañarle o irse con él. El tono que había empleado era de todo menos cordial. Mientras Ran abandonaba la sala, se sintió culpable. Quizá se había apoyado demasiado en su amigo, quien también estaba agobiado por los exámenes. Tragó saliva, sintiéndola espesa como el cemento. Volvió a fijar la vista en las páginas del libro clavándose las uñas en las palmas, aguantándose las ganas de llorar. Ya no era un niño, y si Ran podía hacer cosas sin él, entonces Shaun también podría.

 

 

Al final, fue Valentina la que tuvo que explicarles a Dani y Shaun códigos nemotécnicos para poder acordarse de los pasos para realizar las pociones de aquel año. Iba más relajado, pero seguía despertándose con nervios cada noche.

No había tenido una conversación más larga que unos simples saludos con Ran desde que discutieron, o al menos eso era lo que le pareció a él. No hubo gritos ni insultos, pero Shaun estaba completamente convencido de que Ran no quería verle.

—Oye, Shaun, ¿qué le pasa a tu amigo? —le preguntó Nate sentándose a su lado en el Gran Comedor. Shaun masticó la pasta sin comprenderle.

—¿De qué amigo hablas?

—De Randell. Se ha pasado todo el día metido en la cama con las cortinas echadas.

Shaun se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Seguro que está ahí dentro? A lo mejor las ha corrido porque no le apetecía hacer la cama.

—Nah, seguro que está metido en la cama. Yo no le he visto salir, y Otto dice que le ha escuchado llorando.

Shaun dejó de comer y miró a su alrededor, intentando confirmar si Ran había bajado para comer o no. Al no ver la maraña de pelos rubia por ningún lado, casi saltó de su banco para salir de allí.

—Eh, ¿pero no vas a comer conmigo?

Shaun ignoró la pregunta, dándose prisa para subir los nada más y nada menos que siete pisos para la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Jadeó recuperando el aliento una vez estuvo delante de la Dama Gorda, intentando recobrar la compostura. Una vez que subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, abrió despacio la puerta, por si acaso. Todas las camas estaban hechas menos la de Ran, que no podía verse a través de las cortinas echadas. Shaun jugueteó con los bordes de su túnica, dando unos pasos hacia él.

—¿Ran?

No hubo más respuesta que el sonido de la fricción de tela sobre las sábanas. Shaun esperó, aunque el rubio no decía nada. Se empezó a sentir violento, frotándose el brazo. Justo cuando pensaba darse la vuelta y salir de allí, la voz de Ran más bajita de lo normal se escapó a través de las cortinas.

—¿Shaun? ¿Eres tú?

El moreno se apresuró en acercarse.

—Sí. ¿Estás bien?

Ran asomó la cabeza despeinada sin mirarle para contestarle con un débil “bueno”. Shaun podía notar el cansancio en sus ojeras y su rostro pálido, por no decir que nunca había visto a un chico de su edad con el rostro tan derrotado como él. Shaun tanteó el terreno dando unos pasos hacia delante, a lo que Ran respondió echando hacia un lado la tela para que su amigo pudiera subirse a la cama. Shaun se quitó las zapatillas con un par de patadas y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el colchón, mirando a su alrededor. Ran estaba en pijama y parecía haberse hecho un pequeño nido hecho de libros y barritas de muesli. No olía muy bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás estudiando?

—Sí. Fuera hay muchas distracciones.

Shaun arrugó la nariz, confuso. Sabía que Ran era un buen estudiante, uno inteligente y perceptivo, pero jamás lo habría tomado como alguien que se tomara tan a pecho las notas de los exámenes. Aquellos no eran los T.I.M.O.s ni los ÉXTASIS. Su amigo lo llevaría bien, sin duda. No entendía entonces de dónde salía tanta inseguridad.

—Tienes que descansar un poco, no puedes estar estudiando todo el rato. Seguro que lo llevas muy bien.

—No tanto. Tengo que sacar la nota máxima de la clase, con esto no superaré ni a Becca, la chica esa de Slytherin.

Shaun se relamió los labios y negó con la cabeza.

—No necesitas tener la nota máxima, Ran. Tú ya eres bueno así, eres el más listo de nuestro curso de Gryffindor.

—No lo entiendes, Shaun —suspiró frotándose los ojos con el dedo índice y pulgar de una de sus manos. El moreno ladeó la cabeza, esperando a que continuara—. Me da igual ser el más listo. Es que _debo_ tener la nota máxima.

Shaun se quedó mirando hacia el frente, pensativo. No lo conseguía comprender.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo perder la beca.

Ran se frotó las piernas, nervioso, mientras su amigo parpadeaba varias veces, sorprendido.

—¿Beca? No sabía que hubieran en Hogwarts.

—Sí, las hay. Para material escolar y demás. Mis hermanas son más pequeñas que yo, no puedo gastarme el dinero de la familia antes de que ellas entren en el colegio. Por eso no puedo permitirme perder esta beca.

El moreno tragó saliva, asintiendo sin mirarle, distraído. Ran se abrazó las rodillas, apoyando la mejilla sobre una de ellas. Shaun cogió aire con la voz quebrada.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho preguntas estúpidas estos días, no tenía ni idea. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, te hubiese dejado en paz. Yo… yo quiero que vuelvas el año que vienes.

Ran parecía desconcertado por aquellas palabras. Alzó las cejas para después entrecerrar los ojos.

—No, soy yo el que tiene que pedir perdón. Me porté como un cretino, lo siento. No tendría que haberte estado ignorando tanto tiempo.

—No pidas perdón, que es mi culpa, Ran. Jo, lo siento, de veras.

Ran se llevó una mano a la cara y la dejó caer, cansado. Se rió entre dientes.

—Podemos seguir así hasta mañana.

—Ya… lo siento.

—Eres idiota.

El rubio sonrió a su amigo. Fue una pequeña, pero sincera. Shaun le respondió con una que le llegaba de oreja a oreja, pero, como siempre, todas sus sonrisas eran de verdad.

El pequeño suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del otro, con los ojos cerrados.

—Tú de aquí no te vas, ya verás —murmulló. Pudo sentir la risa de Ran en la vibración de sus hombros.

—Tendré que creerte.

Tras unos segundos, apoyó su mejilla encima de Shaun en un silencio cómodo y ligero. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, respiró.

**Junio 2012**

 

 **L** os exámenes fueron más fáciles de lo que esperaban. A partir del tercero, les quedó claro que podían relajarse. Todos excepto Ran, que hasta que no hizo el último examen de Herbología no pudo respirar tranquilo. La sonrisa cansada con la que salió del examen lucía como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta de diez horas.

Tras la fiesta de despedida en el Gran Comedor, Shaun, Ran, Diego, Millie y Dani decidieron montarse la suya propia en los jardines de noche, donde nadie pudiera verlos. Los aplausos y vítores fueron escandalosos cuando Ravenclaw ganó la Copa de la Casa. Aquel año no había ninguna duda de que se la mereciesen ellos, sobre todo porque Lars y Valentina habían conseguido casi la mitad de los puntos ellos solitos. No por algo, Laramie Bakri había sido nombrado el mejor estudiante del año.

Y si Lars era la persona indicada para colar productos electrónicos en Hogwarts, con Alma podías contar para que entrara comestibles del exterior. Cuando iba a Hogsmeade, la Slytherin se hacía con un cargamento de golosinas para poder vendérselas a los alumnos de primero y segundo. Millie la conocía porque, curiosamente, era amiga de su hermana Valentina, quien respetaba las normas de Hogwarts como si se supiera la historia del colegio al pie de la letra (y seguramente así fuera)

—¿Sabe tu hermana que Alma hace esto? —preguntó Dani con la boca llena de babosas de gelatina. La chica se encogió de hombros haciendo una pequeña pedorreta con los labios.

—Seguramente no, pero no creo que se atreva a decirle nada de todas formas.

Shaun hizo un ruidito de satisfacción mientras mordía uno de los calderos de chocolate, limpiándose con la muñeca desnuda.

—Qué ricos están, me recuerdan a los _Kinder bueno_.

Ran frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirándole con extrañeza. Ran no comía nada, pero Shaun le había dado su zumo de calabza, así que tenía dos zumos con los que ser feliz.

—¿Kinder bueno? Qué nombre más absurdo.

Dani y Shaun miraron al rubio como si hubiesen visto un extraterrestre.

—¿No conocías los Kinder bueno? —preguntó el moreno, sorprendido.

—A ver, vale que los magos estáis todo el día mirándoos el ombligo, pero tanto…

—A mí sí me suenan —dijo Diego después de tragar. —He visto anuncios, pero nunca los había probado.

—El año que viene os vamos a traer un cargamento entero de dulces muggles, esto no puede quedar así. —dijo Dani muy convencido, asintiendo con la cabeza. Millie sonrió con ternura.

—Oye, prometedme que nos enviaremos muchas lechuzas en verano. Quiero fotos de vuestras vacaciones.

Shaun sonrió. Quiso decir que escribirse por e-mail era incluso más fácil, pero no tenía sentido hablarles de un concepto no mágico como lo era ese si ni siquiera compraban dulces que no fueran mágicos. ¿Hasta qué punto podían llegar las familias magas por no mezclar culturas?

—Prometido. —respondió Dani juntando su zumo con el de Millie como si brindasen. La morena rió. Shaun aprovechó para mirar con timidez a su amigo rubio.

—¿Me darás la dirección de tu casa?

Ran rió negando con la cabeza, como si fuera obvio.

—Claro. Ojalá pase por Londres este verano.

—¡Si lo haces, avísame! —exclamó Shaun con demasiado entusiasmo. Diego le dio un sorbo a su zumo antes de alzarlo al aire.

—Por un primer año en Hogwarts sin movidas.

Los demás levantaron los zumos con una sonrisa.

 

 

 

 

La despedida en King Cross fue agridulce. Los cinco compartieron cabina en el tren mientras volvían a Londres, intercambiaron direcciones y quedaron en hablarse en verano. Diego y Millie escribirían por la misma lechuza, ya que vivían tan cerca el uno del otro, y Dani le escribiría _e-mails_ a Shaun, pues su familia no quería acoger una lechuza, por muy mago que fuera su hijo.

El padre de Shaun lloró cuando vio a su pequeño llegar sonriente con su carro y su lechuza, y sorprendentemente el moreno fue capaz de contener las lágrimas. Abrazó a Natalie levantándola por las axilas y la niña rió casi con chillidos, pataleando risueña. Paul y Emily, los padres, tuvieron que calmarlos para que no dieran la nota en el andén.

—¿Lo tienes todo, hijo? —preguntó Emily peinándole las cejas con los pulgares. Shaun se separó de ella, haciendo un mohín, y miró por encima del hombro.

—En realidad me falta una cosa.

Se giró para buscar a su amigo, quien lo encontró junto a una mujer y dos niñas pequeñas, los cuatro igual de rubios y guapos. Shaun observó a sus hermanitas gemelas, dos chiquitillas bolas de pelo rubio rizado con los ojos muy redondos y oscuros con la energía de todo el primer año de Gryffindor. Se acercó con cuidado y con una sonrisa estúpida y tímida. Solo conocía a la familia de Ran porque él le había hablado de ellas, pero nunca había tenido contacto directo. Y hablar con personas mayores que él le ponía nervioso.

—Ho-hola. —comenzó Shaun con un hilillo de voz, pero sin perder la sonrisa. Ran le miró con una expresión seria y relajada, pero cuando vio quién era sonrió ligeramente, enseñando los dientes. Casi de inmediato, las dos bolas de pelo empezaron a dar saltos, con sus voces como si fueran pajarillos piando.

—¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?

—¿También es mago?

—Shaun, estas son mis hermanas Madison y Christine. Dentro de cuatro años estarán correteando por Hogwarts. Esta es mi madre, Sharon.

—Encantado de conoceros. —canturreó Shaun con voz risueña. La mujer se acercó para darle un pequeño abrazo.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo, Shaun. Se pone muy irritable con facilidad.

Ran frunció el ceño, apretando los labios.

—Eso no es verdad. —parecía genuinamente molesto por ello. Sharon compartió una mirada cómplice con Shaun, quien no entendió ese intercambio.

—Ahora nos vemos, Randell. Te esperamos en el coche.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír al mirar a su amigo, quien no sabía muy bien cómo formular las siguientes palabras. Se crujió los nudillos, carraspeando.

—Tu familia… es muy guapa. —empezó retorciéndose la parte más baja de su camiseta, nervioso. Ran rió de forma que sus hombros temblaron.

—¿Esa es una forma de decirme que yo también soy guapo?

—¡No! Bueno… sí eres guapo, pero… Oye, eres un cretino.

Shaun le dio un golpe en el hombro y Ran se encogió para esquivarlo, divertido. El moreno negó con la cabeza y bufó por la frustración. Se frotó el brazo, inquieto, sabiendo que cada segundo que pasaban en silencio era otro segundo en el que sentía que hacía el ridículo.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —instó Ran, abriendo un poco las manos en señal de invitación. Shaun abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, hasta que cerró los ojos con fuerza y saltó sobre Ran sin pensarlo, rodeándole con los brazos y escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro.

—Te voy a echar de menos.

Ran tardó unos segundos en relajar los hombros y en reaccionar, posando las manos en su espalda para devolverle el abrazo. Le dio unas palmaditas, incómodo, pero aguantando por su amigo.

—Y yo a ti, Shaun, pero vas a tener que aflojar o me vas a dejar sin respiración.

Shaun se descolgó de su cuello con rapidez, avergonzado. No le miró a la cara cuando se separó.

—Lo siento. —susurró afligido. Ran apretó los labios en una sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo con una caricia. Había sido el gesto más fraternal que le había visto hacer, se notaba que era hermano mayor.

—No lo sientas. Y no te pongas tan triste, ¿vale? Que son solo dos meses y medio.

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero se negaba a echarse a llorar. No porque tuviera problema para hacerlo, Shaun lloraba hasta con los vídeos de perritos que le enseñaba Nat. Pero no quería que el rubio ni sus compañeros de clase le viesen llorar en ese momento. Ran buscó su mirada, alzando las cejas.

—¿Vale?

Shaun se pasó la muñeca por la nariz y formó una sonrisa tierna dedicada a Ran.

—Vale.


	2. Segundo año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Dawson y los nuevos compañeros, las Esperanzas Activistas Mágicas de Hogwarts y Mimi Torres.

**Septiembre 2012**

 

**N** atalie no quería separarse del brazo de su hermano cuando este iba a entrar en el tren. Paul le había ayudado a subir las maletas y la jaula con Pelota. Shaun le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su hermana, riéndose.

—Va, Natalie, que se van a ir sin mí.

—Yo también quiero ir a Hogwarts. —dijo haciendo un puchero. Shaun la imitó por inercia, sin intención de reírse de ella.

—Solo un año más, Nat. Y vamos a escribirnos todas las semanas, como siempre.

A la pequeña le costó, pero al final acabó soltando a su hermano, sobre todo porque, como había dicho él, el tren estaba a punto de irse. Habían pillado atasco y habían tardado más de lo normal en llegar, así que casi no tenían tiempo para despedidas. Shaun abrazó a sus padres y se metió casi de un salto en el vagón, despidiéndose de su familia a través del cristal.

—¡No te olvides de ponerte la túnica!

Shaun se mordió el labio mientras sonreía, negando con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, mamá. —respondió, aunque lo dijo más para sí mismo. El tren ya se estaba poniendo en marcha, y veía una multitud de manos despidiéndose y hermanos pequeños corriendo junto al tren como si de perritos se tratasen mientras los padres intentaban detenerlos. Shaun suspiró y se dio la vuelta para buscar a sus amigos.

Aquel verano había sido increíble. Por suerte, Shaun y Dani vivían a una hora de tren, así que pudieron verse casi una vez a la semana, cuando sus padres se ponían de acuerdo para acompañar a uno o a otro. Así, Shaun pudo asistir a su cumpleaños a finales de junio, el cual lo celebró con otros dos muchachos muggles. Dani no parecía tener muchos amigos, y eso a Shaun le entristeció. Por suerte, a mitad de julio conoció a otros dos chicos de su curso que eran magos, un Slytherin llamado Ellis y una Gryffindor llamada Lena. De hecho, a Lena sí que la conocía Shaun. Una chica divertida y que podría partirle en dos si quisiese. Por lo visto, Dani fue el que les escuchó hablando sobre Hogwarts a tres manzanas de su barrio, y gracias a ese descuido, Shaun no tuvo que preocuparse más por la vida social de su amigo ese verano.

Por otro lado, Shaun sí que estuvo mandándose constantemente lechuzas con Ran. No había ni una sola vez que no respondiera a su mensaje. En su cumpleaños, el doce de agosto, le compraron entre los cuatro amigos un videojuego que hacía mucho que Shaun quería tener. La idea fue de Dani, y se lo entregó en físico cuando fue a visitarle. Shaun no quería ni pensar en toda la paga que se habían gastado por él.

Aparte de eso, Ran le había enviado una cinta grabada por él mismo donde le enseñaba su habitación, sus hermanas y la calle de su casa. En el vídeo también le decía que estaba intentando probar cosas muggles nuevas, como grabar vídeos, para conocer más sobre esa cultura. Sin duda, fue el regalo favorito de Shaun.

Dio un respingo cuando oyó un repiqueteo fuerte a su izquierda, y cuando miró, Diego tenía la nariz y el puño pegados al cristal translúcido del compartimento, mirándole fijamente. Shaun resopló, aún asustado. Diego abrió la puerta riéndose de forma malévola.

—¡Hola, Shaun! —gritó lanzándose sobre él para darle un abrazo. Diego tenía la piel aún más morena y el pelo ondulado le llegaba por la barbilla. Supuso que no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había crecido ese año hasta que se alejó dos meses de él.

—¡Hola! Jo, cuánto tiempo. Hemos llegado tarde y ya pensaba que no iba a coger el tren ni a llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia.

—Nosotros también pensábamos que no venías.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando Diego se echó hacia un lado para que él pudiese entrar. Millie llevaba un vestido veraniego con el pelo suelto y cayéndole como una cascada azabache y lacia a la altura del pecho. Ran se sentaba frente a ella con la pierna cruzada sobre su otra rodilla y un codo en la ventana cerrada. Llevaba toda la ropa negra, desde la camiseta hasta las zapatillas, y se había cortado ligeramente el pelo. En general no había cambiado mucho, pero sí le veía más delgado. O quizá más alto. O las dos cosas. De lo que estaba seguro era de que tenía unos amigos muy guapos. Y cuando vio a este último se le iluminó el rostro como si hubiera visto un carrito de cerveza de mantequilla fría en un cálido día de verano.

Shaun casi se tiró encima de su amiga para saludarle, quien recibió el abrazo gustosa e incluso se tiró más encima de Shaun que él de ella. Cuando se giró hacia el rubio, estaba deseando abrazarle como si quisiera fusionarse con él, pero por alguna razón ese verano sin estar en contacto con Ran le había hecho tener vergüenza de nuevo, sonriendo nervioso mientras le costaba mirarle sin ruborizarse.

—¿Y Dani? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó mirando alrededor, en parte porque la ausencia del escarola le sorprendía, y en gran parte porque era la excusa perfecta para no tener que saludar. Al menos no por el momento. Millie pareció tensarse por la pregunta y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que Diego contestase a la pregunta.

—Se ha sentado con unos chicos que ha conocido en verano.

—Oh, ¿Ellis y Lena? —preguntó sentándose al lado de Ran, pero dejando un espacio considerable entre ellos. Millie parpadeó, sorprendida.

—¿Les conoces?

—No, pero me ha hablado de ellos, y Lena está en nuestro curso en Gryffindor.

—Es verdad, no había caído en que pudiera ser ella. —dijo Ran. Millie chasqueó la lengua, la nueva información no le había tranquilizado demasiado.

—Pues no entiendo por qué no puede sentarse con nosotros, no nos ve desde junio y ellos se vieron casi todos los días.

—Bueno, vosotros sois Hufflepuff, vais a ver a Dani todos los días a partir de hoy. —Shaun sonrió para calmar a la chica, quien suspiró, relajando los hombros. Quizá era porque había visto más a Dani en verano, pero no le molestaba especialmente que no estuviera con ellos en ese viaje.

—Ya, pero me ha parecido muy feo.

—Lo que pasa es que Millie estaba deseando ver a su novio. —bromeó Diego acercándose mucho a su cara. La morena le pellizcó el muslo, lo cual hizo que este se doblase un poco por el dolor. Millie sonrió de lado.

—Te lo mereces.

—No, qué va, eres mala.

—¿Novio? —preguntó Shaun, curioso. Millie chasqueó la lengua, echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Diego piensa que si un chico y una chica salen juntos tiene que ser porque se gustan.

—Es que en este caso es cierto. Te gusta Dani.

—¿Y tú qué? Te pusiste a buscar por la cosa esa de _Facebook_ si el contrabandista ese de Ravenclaw tenía página o no.

—¡Quería preguntarle una cosa!

—A ti lo que te pasa es que te mola Lars.

—No es verdad.

—Te has pasado hablando de él todo el verano.

—¡No es verdad!

Shaun siguió mirando cómo sus dos amigos se peleaban, algo impresionado. Tardó en asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Diego era gay? ¿O era solo una broma? No sabía qué pensar. Por supuesto, eso no le hacía sentir incómodo. No tenía ningún problema, pero tampoco sabía cómo comportarse en esas situaciones. ¿Decía algo al respecto? ¿Hacía como que no tenía importancia? Miró a Ran en busca de una sonrisa cómplice, pero estaba mirando a través de la ventana, distraído. Se sintió mal por no haber saludado apropiadamente a su amigo.

Tras la pequeña disputa, siguieron hablando sobre su verano. Diego había ido a Brasil a ver a sus abuelos, y Millie había visitado junto a sus dos padres y su hermana la ciudad de Roma. Shaun, como cada verano, había ido en un viaje en caravana con su familia, pero Ran no había salido de su pueblo en todas las vacaciones. A Shaun no le sorprendió, teniendo en cuenta los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer para mantener su beca.

Cuando se hizo de noche, se pusieron las túnicas de sus respectivas casas y se ayudaron unos a otros a bajar el equipaje. Por suerte, al ser de segundo año no necesitaban ir en barca hasta Hogwarts. Lo cual agradecía, el Lago Negro de noche no era precisamente bonito.

Justo cuando iba a montarse en uno de los carros con los demás compañeros, alguien le tocó el hombro. Se giró y sonrió casi automáticamente al encontrarse con los ojos negros de Ran mirándole con una sonrisa pequeñita, casi imperceptible, pero Shaun sabía que estaba allí.

—¿Es que no me vas a saludar? Ya ha pasado un rato.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron, sintiéndose muy culpable.

—Jo, lo siento, es que… No sabía si querrías un abrazo…

—Pues claro que quiero, cacho de idiota.

Aquella vez, Ran sí que sonrió mostrando los dientes, y Shaun le envolvió en un abrazo muy apretado, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ran le frotó la espalda con una risilla entre dientes.

—Vamos, chicos, que no tenemos toda la noche.

Shaun se separó casi de un salto, avergonzado, y se acercó al profesor para poder montarse en su carro.

 

 

 

Se preguntó si ellos habían estado igual de asustados y temerosos el año pasado. Un grupo de cabecitas impacientes de primer año esperaba a que les colocaran en sus correspondientes casas. Shaun pasó rápidamente la vista sobre ellos, emocionado y haciendo su propia quiniela mental de quién sería Gryffindor. Mantuvo contacto visual con un chico de mirada afilada y ojos tan cristalinos que helaban la sangre. A simple vista, parecía un chico inocente, con su pelo rubio y las pecas en la nariz, pero su expresión fría y altiva gritaba Slytherin. Sabía que era un estereotipo del que los propios Slytherin se querían despojar, pero no pudo sentirse mal cuando su predicción se confirmó.

Shaun aplaudió tanto como sus otros compañeros poniéndose de pie cuando una de las niñas fue elegida Gryffindor y se acercó dando saltitos a la mesa. Eran tan pequeñita que apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y el moreno tampoco era especialmente alto. Llevaba dos enormes pompones rosas como pendientes y la sonrisa más pura que jamás había visto.

—Bienvenida a Gryffindor, Vanessa. —saludó Ran con una pequeña sonrisa. La chica sonrió ampliamente con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—¡Gracias! Llamadme Vans.

—Hola, Vans. Yo soy Shaun.

—¡Hola!

Ran pasó la mirada de uno a otro. Era como ver una interacción entre dos cachorritos que acababan de verse en el parque. Se sentó al lado de Ran, y desde el primer segundo Shaun supo que iba a proteger a esa chica fuera como fuese.

 

 

 

Aún no habían empezado las clases fuertes, así que Ran y Shaun aprovecharon para relajarse y echarse en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común, cara a cara y con una de las piernas enredadas para que cupieran los dos. Shaun le había pedido a sus padres que le enviaran un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores y se las estaban tirando el uno al otro a la boca, intentando encestar. Normalmente, aquello era algo que haría con Dani, pero el escarola llevaba tiempo sin estar disponible y sorprendentemente esas eran una de las pocas golosinas que a Ran le gustaban. El rubio abrió la boca y Shaun fue benévolo con él, encestando una gragea de color rosa. Ran masticó con un ruidito de satisfacción.

—Me ha tocado fresa.

Shaun hizo una mueca de fastidio, cogiendo una verde con motas marrones. Bufó, temeroso, y Ran dibujó la sonrisa más traviesa que jamás le había visto.

—¿Por qué me tocan a mí las más sospechosas? —gimoteó Shaun, y su amigo se dedicó a darle toquecitos con el pie.

—Venga, sé valiente.

Shaun cogió aire y se metió la gragea de una vez, cerrando muy fuerte los ojos. Cuando un fuerte sabor amargo mezclado con algo podrido le estalló en la boca, comenzó a toser hasta sentarse en el sofá, escupiendo con los ojos llorosos. Ran le dio palmadas en la espalda, intentando de forma casi fallida no reírse.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí… te odio. —respondió con la voz ronca, tosiendo. Ran le pasó un vaso de agua y se rió entre dientes, divertido.

—¿Y qué culpa tengo yo de que te toque el sabor a vómito?

—Porque te llevas toda mi suerte. —contestó con un puchero y los ojos vidriosos. Su afirmación no era del todo descabellada, Randell Cooper destilaba majestuosidad incluso en los servicios, sentado en un váter y haciendo fuerza. Cómo le odiaba.

No se habían percatado de que el pequeño rayo de sol con más energía que cinco hipogrifos se había acercado hasta saltar en el sofá con ellos, subiendo las rodillas y sonriéndoles como si no fueran las once de la noche y no fuera hora de irse a dormir.

—¿Qué coméis? ¿Grageas Bertie Botts? ¡Nunca las he probado!

—¿Quieres una? —Ran le ofreció de la cajita rectangular, sacudiéndola ligeramente. Vans cogió una blanca y Shaun recuperó la compostura solo para avisarla.

—Ten cuidado, que no todas son…

—¡Oh, es coco! Qué rico.

Shaun frunció el ceño, mosqueado.

—¿Es que solo me tocan a ti las malas?

—Probablemente. —de nuevo, esa sonrisa pícara en los labios de su amigo. Apretó los labios, picado, y cogió una granate solo porque el color le parecía bonito. La saboreó, dubitativo. Al principio notaba un sabor que picaba, pero no le resultaba desagradable, así que relajó. Acabó con una arcada, escupiendo la gragea en una servilleta de papel bajo las risas de Ran y Vans.

—Rábano, ¡qué asco!

—¿Qué tienen de malo los rábanos, Shaun? —bromeó Ran, aún con una reminiscencia de sonrisa en sus labios. —Están ricos.

—Sí, seguro que tú lo sabes mejor que yo. —el moreno hizo una mueca y se contuvo para no sacarle la lengua. De repente, se quedó quieto, tenso. Era la primera vez que le hacía una broma sexual a su amigo, nunca había hecho esas cosas con Ran, solo con sus colegas muggles, y tampoco le gustaba demasiado. Ran no pareció inmutarse, solo resopló, jocoso, y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Puedo coger otra? —la voz de Vans sonaba a campanillas, no había persona que pudiera negarle nada a esa chiquilla. Cogió una más que era multicolor solo porque le parecía bonita y masticó. Casi de inmediato, se dobló hacia delante con una tos débil. Ni Ran ni Shaun se rieron.

—Joe… calcetines sudados…

Ran miró a su amigo casi ofendido.

—Le has pasado la maldición a Vans. Está muy mal eso.

—Eh, que yo no…

—¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto, Shaun?

—¡Que yo no he hecho nada!

Ran y Vans rieron al unísono y Shaun relajó cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—Sois unos idiotas.

Pero Ran solo era idiota a su alrededor, y eso era algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso.

**Octubre 2012**

 

**S** i habían aprendido una cosa del año pasado, era que el plan de Halloween de ver una maratón de películas de miedo no salía rentable. Sin embargo, lo que iba a convertirse en una pequeña reunión de amigos en el servicio de la cuarta planta, acabó convirtiéndose en una fiesta para la que nadie se había preparado. A Shaun le daba pena no invitar a Vanessa, y a Dani le parecía una buena idea que Lena y Ellis se uniesen, así todos se acabarían conociendo. La única que no parecía nada contenta con esa decisión había sido Millie.

Así, el grupillo de chicos decidió quedar después de la cena en el Gran Comedor en la cuarta planta. Iban a llevarse solo unas cosillas, pero al final esas cosillas acabaron convirtiéndose en zumos, calderos de chocolate, pasteles, varitas de regaliz e incluso una calabaza que Lena había hechizado para que fuera cambiando de color y que sería la única fuente de luz que usarían en el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegaron todos a la cuarta planta, Shaun vio llegar a Diego y Millie con la chica de Hufflepuff que recordaba que se llamaba Mimi, con el rostro demasiado cándido para no ser uno de esos animalillos antropomórficos de las películas de _Disney_ y el pelo incluso más largo que el curso pasado. Los demás miraron extrañados, pero Millie solo se encogió de hombros.

—Qué, estoy harta de que haya más chicos que chicas en este grupo. —señaló a Mimi, que aún parecía demasiado pequeña para ser alumna de Hogwarts—. Esta es Mimi. Mimi, estos son los imbéciles de mis amigos.

—Hola. —saludó con una voz suave y aterciopelada. Vans fue la primera que se juntó a ella, irradiando esa aura mágica que destilaba por cada poro. Dani fue el que apuró al grupo a que se moviera, con un movimiento de cabeza y la excitación de alguien que sabe que está cometiendo travesuras.

—Vamos antes de que la hermana de Millie se huela que la estamos liando.

 

 

 

Las paredes del servicio hacían eco, así que sus susurros sonaban aún más fantasmales. Hacía frío, pero a ninguno parecía importarle. Vans y Mimi se abrazaban con miedo mientras Diego contaba una historia de miedo, con la calabaza reflectando un color rojo intenso sobre su rostro.

—Llamaron a la puerta tres veces, pero al otro lado... no había nadie.

Shaun jadeó, sorprendido, y las dos chicas se abrazaron más fuerte. Fue Ellis el primero en hablar, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo.

—¿Cómo es que no hay nadie fuera si les estaba persiguiendo un mago sin cabeza?

Diego se mostró irritado.

—Porque estaba muerto. Era un espectro todo este tiempo, ¿no te has dado cuenta?

—¿Y por qué llama a la puerta? Es un mago, puede usar el hechizo alohomora.

—Él solo... —Diego cerró los ojos masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Ellis no le había terminado de caer muy bien, y no se dignaba en ocultarlo—. Es igual, déjalo. ¿Quién va ahora?

Shaun miró de reojo a Ran, pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder nunca. Ojalá interactuara con ellos de la misma forma que hacía con él, cuando estaban ellos solos, o cuando no eran más de tres personas. Seguro que Ran tenía unas historias de miedo guay que contar.

—Yo puedo. —Dani levantó la mano con la boca llena de chocolate, y Millie hizo una mueca de asco.

—Masticarás antes de hablar, ¿no?

—Ya veremos. —el joven le dio otro mordisco a su tableta, cogiendo la calabaza.

—Tú no le darías miedo ni a un gnomo de jardín. —Lena, apoyada en el suelo con las manos detrás de la espalda, compuso una sonrisa malévola. Millie la imitó.

—Para eso le basta con salir a cara descubierta. Sin efectos ni nada.

—Sois malas personas. —Dani enrojeció hasta las orejas, efecto que se incrementó con la luz de la calabaza. Las chicas rieron, pero aquello no duró mucho tiempo. No muy lejos de ellos, la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió, lenta y chirriante, y el grito que metieron Mimi y Vans fue suficiente para poner en alerta a todos.

—¡El mago sin cabeza!

Su apuesta era imposible, pero eso no hizo que se asustaran menos. Con rapidez, Ran cogió su varita y musitó un "lumos", provocando que tardaran unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la repentina bola de luz. De pie, a dos metros de ellos, una figura pequeña y altiva se acercó al grupo, con la nariz arrugada por la molestia de la luz y una ceja arqueada. A Shaun le costó identificar aquel rostro que le era familia, pero a Ellis le costó mucho menos.

—¡Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su pregunta, más que sorprendida, era acusatoria, pero todo en aquel muchacho sonaba áspero y duro. El chico menudo y rubio se cruzó de brazos, inmutable ante la imagen de nueve cabezas girándose hacia él. De hecho, parecía que disfrutara demasiado de la atención. Curvó uno de sus labios, y de pronto el niño parecía tener diez años más.

—Es muy fácil seguirte la pista, si no sabes ni lo que llevas encima.

Ellis palideció, palpándose a sí mismo como si llevara una bomba. El chico llamado Ace rió, tan solo un tintineo que rebotaba en las paredes de la habitación, y Shaun se preguntó cómo un niño de once años podía imponer tanto.

—Qué tonto eres, pareces un Hufflepuff más que un Slytherin.

—¡Oye! —replicaron tres voces a la vez. Mimi estaba demasiado sorprendida como para ofenderse. Lena chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Te vas a chivar?

Se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—Depende. ¿Vais a dejar que me quede?

—Eh... ¿Supongo que sí?

—Entonces podéis seguir con lo vuestro.

Ace dio un par de saltitos hasta abrir el hueco que había entre Ran y Shaun e instalarse allí, cogiendo uno de los calderos y dándole un mordisco generoso. Hubo un par de segundos de silencio confuso, hasta que por fin Dani decidió arrancar de nuevo.

—Eh, esto... ¿Alguna vez habéis escuchado la historia muggle del sin cara?

Shaun no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su lado mientras el pequeño seguía masticando, relajado y ajeno a la interrupción, como si hubiese estado en ese grupo desde el principio. Ace se dio cuenta de la curiosidad del moreno, y se giró hacia él con la cabeza ladeada, sonriendo de una forma tan inocente que daba miedo, porque sus ojos expresaban algo completamente distinto. Y con eso, Shaun volvió a fijar la vista en Dani, sonrojado del cuello hasta las orejas.

**Diciembre 2012**

 

— **N** eptuna está muy enferma.

Levantó la mirada de su plato. Ran estaba pálido, ojeroso y con mirada cansada. Más que de lo habitual. Neptuna era la lechuza de la familia Cooper y había estado en la vida de Ran prácticamente desde que nació. Shaun la estuvo cuidando cuando le envió cartas en verano, ofreciéndole agua, comida y una jaula en la que descansar. Era una majestuosa lechuza color canela, de ojos oscuros y plumas que parecían dos cejas enfadadas. Shaun se sintió mal por su amigo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿La has visto?

—No, ha llegado una lechuza de alquiler. Mi madre me lo ha contado en esa carta —tocaba la verdura de su plato con el tenedor, sin comer. Dejó el cubierto, con el rostro contraído en una náusea—. Es mi culpa, está mayor y la obligué a volar en verano, con el calor que hace.

—No, Ran, si hubiese sido eso se hubiera puesto mala antes. Tú lo has dicho, ya es mayor.

—Me siento fatal, tendría que haberla dejado descansar —se pasó una mano por el cabello, exhausto—. ¿Por qué tenemos que explotar a las lechuzas? No deberían estar trabajando todo el día para nosotros.

Shaun no sabía qué decir para hacer sentir mejor a su amigo. Vio cómo se agarraba al borde de la mesa y tuvo el impulso de deslizar su mano hasta apoyarla sobre el dorso de la suya para infundirle ánimos, pero tan pronto como se decidió a hacerlo, Ran bajó las manos a sus rodillas.

—Bueno… en la Lechucería están bien cuidadas, no parece que les falte de nada. Yo creo que sí pueden tener una buena vida.

Ran suspiró, decepcionado, y Shaun sintió hielo bajando por su esófago. Ran empujó el plato de las verduras.

—Da igual, es una tontería. —se mordió el interior de la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie, preocupado. Shaun le siguió con la mirada.

—¿Nos vemos luego?

—Supongo.

Con eso, Ran echó a andar, y Shaun se sintió como si fuera el primer mes del primer año otra vez.

 

 

 

Sabía muchas cosas de Ran. Por ejemplo, que le pirraba la química. Era su asignatura favorita antes de entrar en Hogwarts, e incluso empezó a ver Breaking Bad solo por eso. Total, su madre nunca se enteraba de lo que veían por la tele ninguno de sus tres hijos. Le encantaban los animales, pero hasta el punto de que no podía comer ni usar nada de origen animal. O, al menos, lo intentaba. Cuando le conoció, pensaba que era intolerante a alguna comida, pero no, era eso, solo que le daba vergüenza decirlo.

Le gustaba aparentar que era muy serio, pero seguía siendo un niño de trece años. Secretamente, le gustaba el anime, y era una de las primeras obras audiovisuales muggle que empezó a ver por voluntad propia en su tiempo libre. Aunque fuera Gryffindor, no le gustaba demasiado vestirse de rojo. Casi siempre acababa todos sus almuerzos con una mandarina. Cuando se dormía ni siquiera Merlín podía despertarle, y encima lo hacía de un humor de perros. Shaun tardaba por lo menos media hora en saludarle por las mañanas.

También se fijaba en la pequeña arruga que se le formaba entre los ojos cuando estaba muy concentrado en sus deberes, o que cuando se reía muchísimo era incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. A veces babeaba mientras dormía, otras veces golpeaba el bolígrafo contra la mesa mientras movía una de las piernas al mismo ritmo cuando estaba nervioso. Pero no se podía decir en alto que estuviera nervioso, porque Randell Cooper tenía los nervios de acero (solo que no era así).

Sí, Shaun sabía muchas cosas de Ran, pero en realidad no conocía casi nada de su amigo, y eso le ponía triste. Shaun era una persona transparente, al contrario que Ran, que era como una doble pared de hormigón. Le compró unas ranas de chocolate negro, el dulce favorito de Ran, a Alma. Primero, pensó en pedirle una caja grande a sus padres, pero le pareció insensible que se lo enviase una lechuza después de la última charla que habían tenido. Ran había estado taciturno y ausente la última semana, y una vez más desconocía cómo debía comportarse con él. Buscó por todo el colegio, primero la biblioteca, luego la Sala Común, y por último la Torre de Astronomía. Cuando no había clases, era uno de los sitios en los que Ran y él practicaban hechizos. O al menos, así empezó a ser desde que Ace les había enseñado el sitio. Aquel chiquillo daba miedo y era muy intenso, pero si interactuabas con él en porciones pequeñitas podía resultar incluso útil.

Sonrió cuando vio al rubio sentado en la ventana, con las piernas sobre la piedra enladrillada y la vista fija en su libro de Encantamientos. Su varita chisporroteaba luces moradas y verdes, blandiéndola distraído. Shaun se acercó a él con las manos detrás de la espalda, ocultando la caja de ranas. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, Ran levantó la mirada con las cejas arqueadas. El moreno se sintió azorado.

—T-te he traído algo.

Esa vez, Ran solo arqueó una ceja. Cerró el libro y bajó las piernas para que Shaun pudiera sentarse a su lado. Dejó el paquete sobre su amigo, que no pudo evitar curvar una sonrisa, intrigado.

—¿Y esto?

—Tú ábrelo.

La sonrisa de Ran valió la pena los quince sickles que le habían costado esa caja.

—Pensaba que te animaría.

—Y lo ha hecho. Gracias.

Shaun sonrió tan ampliamente que sus mejillas se pusieron tirantes. Sin pensarlo, subió los pies hacia el otro lado y giró su cuerpo, apoyando su espalda contra el hombro de Ran. Cerró los ojos.

—He estado hablando con Hibiki.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

—¿Hibiki?

—Es de Slytherin. Firmaste el año pasado su propuesta para implantar tecnología muggle en el colegio.

Se ruborizó.

—Ah, ya. ¿Y qué pasa?

—Me he apuntado a las E.A.M.H.

Shaun le miró sin comprender mientras Ran se sacaba una chapa azul de la mochila, doblándola entre sus dedos. De pronto se acordó.

—Ah, lo de los alumnos activistas.

—No solo quieren que haya tecnologías muggles para conocer las dos culturas, sino para no tener que usar recursos como las lechuzas. No tendríamos que explotarlas más. Ni a los elfos domésticos, ¿sabías que nuestra comida está hecha por elfos?

—No, no lo sabía.

—Hay muchísimas cosas por las que pelea la asociación, y me gustaría participar con ellos.

A pesar de que sonaba bien todo lo que le decía, Ran tenía un gesto melancólico en el rostro. Shaun ya echaba de menos la sonrisa de unos segundos antes.

—Qué guay, Ran. Espero que lo consigáis.

—Y yo también.

Shaun cerró los ojos, relajado. Ran le tocó la nariz y Shaun entornó la vista solo para encontrarse una rana a unos centímetros de sus ojos, pataleando por escapar.

—¿Quieres una?

El moreno abrió la boca de forma exagerada y el rubio le dejó la rana en la lengua. Shaun cerró tan rápido la boca para que no saltase que casi le muerde los dedos. Ran siseó.

—¡Eh, cuidado!

—Corre, tírame una que la cojo.

—No voy a malgastar mis ranas en tus tonterías.

—¡Pero te las compré yo!

—Claro, pero son para mí.

Shaun le sacó la lengua y Ran aprovechó para pellizcársela con el pulgar y el índice. El moreno jadeó, sorprendido.

—¡Cretino!

Ran sonrió.

—Cacho de idiota.

**Febrero 2013**

 

**L** e echaba de menos. En realidad, le veía todas las noches en la habitación, y a veces a la hora de comer, y en clases. Pero era un dramático, y de verdad que le echaba mucho de menos.

Con las Esperanzas Activistas Mágicas de Hogwarts, Ran tenía cada vez menos tiempo para quedar con él en su tiempo libre. Hacían reuniones, discursos en los jardines, hablaban con los profesores. Shaun pensó seriamente en unirse a la asociación, pero estaría muy feo que lo hiciera solo porque Ran estaba allí. Pero por Merlín, le echaba tantísimo de menos…

Que sus otros amigos parecieran igual o incluso más ocupados que Ran tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Dani se pasaba los días enteros haciendo travesuras con Ellis y Lena. De hecho, era la primera vez que escuchaba que el escarola fuera tantísimo al despacho del director. Diego y Millie no salían apenas de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, y no le parecía justo retener a Vans con él, siendo una muchacha tan sociable como ella. Si no estaba con las Gryffindor de su curso, estaba con algún Slytherin o alguna Ravenclaw. Eso sí, cada vez que se encontraban en los pasillos, se saludaban con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que no se habían visto en diez años.

Contra todo pronóstico, estaba viendo más tiempo a Ace Strausser que a cualquiera de sus otros amigos. Y no era como si le cayera mal, pero le seguía intimidando. Muchísimo. Y por desgracia, en San Valentín tuvo que estar con él. Al pequeño le hacía mucha gracia ver a los gnomos corretear de un lado al otro cantándoles a los alumnos, y otro año más Shaun intentaba no mirar. Lo peor fue que Ace recibió canciones y sonetos. Unos cuantos. Demasiados para ser un chico de primer curso. ¿Por qué Shaun tenía que juntarse con gente tan guapa? Al menos Ran no estaba con él ese día por una buena razón. Las E.A.M.H. querían conseguir que no se usaran gnomos para ese día, era ofensivo y seguía siendo explotación. Shaun deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lograran su cometido.

Sí, Shaun le había echado de menos. Le echó de menos cuando no pudo hablar con él en Navidades porque no tenían forma de comunicarse y le echó aún más de menos cuando Gryffindor ganó en su partido de Quidditch contra Hufflepuff y tuvo que irse antes de que empezara la fiesta. Shaun estaba triste, y tenía frío. Esperaba que a Ran no se le pusiera el pelo azul de camino a la reunión.

—Hola, Shaun.

Se giró con media cara oculta bajo la bufanda, y se preguntó cómo le había identificado Mimi con la cara tan tapada. Le sonrió igual.

—¡Hola, Mimi!

—Enhorabuena por el partido, habéis jugado muy bien.

—Lo dices como si yo hubiese jugado.

La chica sonrió. Tenía el larguísimo pelo rizado en una coleta ladeada. Era increíble todo el volumen que podía adquirir. Seguía sin ser más encrespado que el de Dani.

—¿Te presentarás a la prueba de selección para el equipo?

—Nah, no creo. Tengo coordinación cero.

—Yo creo que lo harías muy bien.

Shaun se rascó la nariz con una sonrisa boba, su risita sonaba más a un “jejeje” que otra cosa. Caminaron juntos bordeando el lago. Se preguntaba dónde estarían los demás. Ojalá estuvieran allí Dani, Diego y Millie. Pero la que estaba era Mimi, y en verdad no era tan mala idea.

—¿Quieres venir a la fiesta de celebración de Gryffindor?

A la morena le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

—¡Claro!

**Marzo 2013**

 

**M** imi era encantadora. Mimi era divertida. Mimi resultó ser una muy grata compañía y se arrepintió de no haberla conocido más en primer año. Aunque no pudiese hacer chistes de eructos y pedos (cosa que reservaba para la intimidad con Dani), podían reírse durante horas de la nariz del profesor Vizkoz y su empeño por llevar los zapatos verdes más feos del mundo. Mimi era una tía guay a la que debería haberle prestado atención antes.

Diego y Millie estaban sentados enfrente de ellos dos en el Gran Comedor, riéndose de que Diego hubiera soltado todo su zumo por la nariz. El chico estaba tan abochornado y Shaun solo deseó que hubiera tenido un teléfono móvil con el que grabar el momento.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Todo Shaun dio un respingo al escuchar aquella voz. Ran dejaba caer su mochila en el suelo, sentándose al lado del moreno en el banco y entrelazando los dedos por encima de la mesa.

—Diego es una fuente —replicó Shaun aún entre risas. Diego estaba rojo.

—Sois imbéciles, de verdad. Tan imbéciles como montar en un hipogrifo cabreado.

—Pero ha sido gracioso —apoyó Mimi. Shaun sintió el calor del brazo de la chica contra el suyo.

—Ojalá haberlo visto —Ran parecía estar pidiendo perdón en sus palabras. El corazón se le bajó a los pies a Shaun solo de escucharlo.

—Si le hacemos reír a lo mejor lo repite.

—Sí, claro, como si fuera vuestro payaso. Estaré aquí todos los días de tres a cinco, damas y caballeros.

—Un poquito payasete sí que eres —sonrió Millie. Shaun seguía mirando a Ran.

—¿Ya habéis acabado la reunión?

—Ha sido un rollo. Millie, no sabía que tu hermana pudiera hablar tanto sin pararse a respirar.

—Es su don. Cuando está echando la bronca, ya no hay quien la pare.

Siguieron disfrutando de la tarde libre sentados en la mesa. Shaun compartió su zumo con Ran y le retó para hacer un pulso de dedos con él. Se apostó con los demás que podía vencerle, y el rubio parecía demasiado por encima de aquel pique, pero solo bufó y aceptó, orgulloso en el fondo. Shaun le dio un codazo sin querer a Mimi. Al cabo de un rato, la chica se puso de pie.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Shaun, extrañado. Mimi no le miraba.

—Tengo cosas que hacer.

Y con eso, desapareció del Gran Comedor. Shaun parpadeó, confuso.

—¿Le pasa algo?

Sin previo aviso, Millie puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, soltando el suspiro más irritado que le había escuchado nunca, casi parecía un gruñido.

—¿Es que los tíos sois idiotas? ¡No os enteráis de nada!

Cogió sus libros y se levantó, saliendo del Gran Comedor con la misma rapidez con la que se huye de un troll. Shaun miró a Ran, y luego a Diego. Este se encogió de hombros, impasible.

—Cosas suyas, no le hagas caso.

**Abril 2013**

 

**O** currió un fin de semana, en uno de esos eventos raros en los que el grupo inicial de amigos acababa coincidiendo. Rarísimos, porque ya casi nunca pasaba. Ran llevaba una mascarilla para evitar la alergia y, por petición popular, había estado cambiando su pelo a distintos colores como si de una bola de discoteca se tratase. A Shaun le entraban ganas de enredarle flores en sus mechones, pero no quería matarle. Millie apoyaba la cabeza en el regazo de Diego mientras este le acariciaba el brazo, y Dani tiraba piedras a la superficie del Lago Negro para ver cuántas veces podía rebotar.

Era como si no hubieran cambiado las cosas en un año, y hasta ese día, Shaun no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que quería que volviesen a ser como eran.

—¿No os da la impresión de que estos dos años han sido muy aburridos?

El escarola se estiró con un gruñido. El único que estaba mostrando atención a Dani era Diego, Shaun por su parte se preguntaba si podía tumbarse encima de Ran como Millie lo hacía con su amigo. A lo mejor si se lo pedía…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó el pecoso. Dani no podía estarse quieto, después de tirar piedras intentó escalar el árbol en el que estaban sentados. Daniel Dimas, el mismo que en primer año tuvo que dejar de ir a clases de Vuelo porque acababa vomitando cada vez que volaba a tres metros del suelo.

—Pues que en otras generaciones han vivido movidas chungas en Hogwarts. La cámara secreta, lo de Harry Potter, los mortífagos, las discusiones por los sangre sucia…

—Sinceramente, prefiero lo de ahora —Diego bufó—. ¿Y seguro que quieres que te llamen sangre sucia y escriban advertencias con sangre en las paredes para amenazarte?

—Bueno… no, eso no —añadió con un hilillo de voz. Intentó subirse al árbol, pero apenas llegaba a la rama más baja—. ¿Pero os acordáis de los gemelos Weasley? ¿Y los Merodeadores? Ellos sí que eran una pasada, deberíamos hacer algo para ser como ellos.

—¿Cuál de todas las cosas? ¿La parte en la que casi todos murieron jóvenes o en la que les expulsaron del colegio? —la voz de Millie sonaba áspera y enojada.

—No, podríamos hacer una broma épica. Una broma de fin de curso, para que la gente nos vaya conociendo. Ellis sabe dónde comprar petardos, y Lena…

—¿Desde cuándo eres un liante?

La morena se había incorporado, con el semblante serio y el cabello tapándole la mitad del rostro. Daba miedo. Dani dejó de intentar escalar el árbol para dedicarle una medio sonrisa que, lejos de parecer confiada, lucía como una mueca absurda.

—Uh, un liante no, solo una gran mente pensante.

—Solo digo que este no es tu estilo, tú eres muy tranquilito.

El escarola dejó caer los hombros con la cabeza gacha como un niño pequeño.

—¿Ah, no? —volvió a sonar muy bajito. Casi de inmediato, se aclaró la garganta y se irguió, alzando la barbilla—. ¿Y tú qué sabes? A lo mejor soy un rebelde.

—¿Tú? ¿Un rebelde? Que me meo. Ni siquiera Ted, el hijo de Remus Lupin, hace esas tonterías. Tú eres un cagueta, lo que pasa es que quieres fingir algo que no eres para impresionar a esos nuevos amiguitos que tienes.

—¿Amiguitos? ¿Q-qué pasa con Lena y Ellis?

Millie se puso de pie. El chico le sacaba media cabeza, pero ella era la más fuerte de los dos. Dani se alejaba y Millie seguía caminando como si su intención fuera chocar. Y de algún modo, lo estaba consiguiendo.

—Pues que desde que sales con ellos eres un estúpido, Dani. Y un capullo.

Hubo un momento en el que seis ojos pudieron encontrarse, caso al mismo tiempo. Diego no podía cerrar la boca, y Shaun sentía aquella discusión como si la bronca se la estuvieran echando a él. Dani parecía a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Eso es muy feo. ¿Por qué me dices eso?

—¡Porque es lo que eres! ¿Por qué has estado pasando de nosotros? ¿Por qué casi no nos diriges la palabra en la Sala Común? No es justo, ¿sabes? Te has portado muy mal.

—Oye… no es así…

—¡Sí que lo es! Me da igual que tengas más amigos, pero nosotros también somos tus amigos y nos has tratado como a pañuelos de usar y tirar. Nos han abandonado este año por querer hacerte el guay con los nuevos cuando podríamos haber quedado todos juntos. ¿Cómo te crees que me hace sentir eso?

Temblaba, o bien por el enfado o bien por su respiración agitada. Nadie parecía querer mover ni un músculo. Algo se había roto en aquel escenario, era la primera discusión real en ese grupo. Y lo peor era que, en cierto modo, Shaun agradecía que Millie le hubiese soltado todo aquello. Como si de alguna forma se hubiese desahogado a través de ella, porque sabía que él nunca llegaría a decir algo así. Después de todo, se estaba aguantando las ganas de darle un abrazo a Dani.

—Millie…

—¡Y que sepas que si fueras uno de los Merodeadores, serías Peter Pettigrew!

 

 

 

Se habían despedido de Diego en las escaleras. Tenían que prepararse las clases del día siguiente, pero en aquel momento no parecían tener ninguna importancia. La imagen de Dani con el labio inferior temblado, los ojos llorosos y la nariz enrojecida no se despegaba de su mente. No tendrían que haber quedado. No tendría que haber dejado hablar a una dolida Millie. Y, sobre todo, no tendría que haberse alegrado por la bronca. No podía dejar de repetirse que era un amigo de mierda.

—¿Yo te he hecho sentir igual?

Shaun se detuvo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, girándose hacia su amigo. Ran se había quitado la mascarilla y la había dejado colgando en su barbilla. La goma elástica hacía que tuviera orejas de soplillo. Incluso así estaba mono.

—¿Uh?

—Que si sientes que te he abandonado, como Millie con Dani. Que he pasado de ti este año.

Después de lo que había ocurrido, era una pregunta difícil. Porque no quería hacerle daño, pero por otro lado quería gritarle que, por favor, pasara más tiempo con él. Que volviesen a celebrar los partidos juntos y le volviera a ganar en el ajedrez mágico. Todas las veces. Pero no tenía corazón para hacerlo.

—Bueno... Abandonado no es la palabra. Sí me hubiese gustado que estuvieras más tiempo —conmigo, quería decir, pero no le salió— con nosotros.

Ran suspiró, rascándose una de las orejas con el rostro cansado. La alergia le hacía parecer vulnerable.

—Me he volcado muchísimo en E.A.M.H., creo que debería ir a menos reuniones.

Shaun sintió un calorcito a la altura del pecho, un calor esperanzado. Era una sensación egoísta, pero no podía ignorarla. Sin embargo, lo importante era cómo se sentía el rubio.

—Ran, que no pasa nada. No me voy a enfadar porque vayas a las reuniones.

—Si no es solo por ti, es que… —suspiró—. Últimamente me preocupan muchas cosas, y las Esperanzas Activistas me meten más cosas aún en la cabeza. He dejado que esto ocupe todo mi tiempo. Es muy cansado.

Shaun se aguantó las ganas de abrazarlo, pero sí que sonrió como si le hubiese dicho que había sacado un Extraordinario en Pociones.

—Está bien, entonces.

Volvía a tener a Ran en su tiempo libre, y no había pensamiento de culpabilidad que le pudiera hacer sentir mal por ello.

 

 

 

—¿Te acuerdas de cómo era el hechizo?

—Que sí, pesadito.

—Pero no vayas a mover así la muñeca, a ver si vas a prenderle fuego a las mesas.

—Que noooo.

Dani cogió aire. Era la hora de cenar y la gran mayoría de los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor, incluidos Shaun y Dani, quienes estaban agazapados detrás de un libro como si cualquier otra persona no pudiera verles ahí, intentando compartir dos páginas y pretendiendo que les iba a tapar lo suficiente. Vans les había saludado. Esa debería haber sido pista suficiente para decirles que estaban haciendo el tonto.

Un par de días después de La Discusión, el escarola había ido a hablar con Shaun. Fue breve, poco descriptivo. “Necesito que me ayudes con la broma de final de curso” fue todo lo que dijo. “Pero es abril”, respondió Shaun. Dani se quedó mirándole como si le hubiese descubierto un mes nuevo, pero aceptó ofrecerle ayuda igualmente.

Y allí estaban, codo con codo literal esperando a que alguien entrara en el Gran Comedor. Shaun desconocía ese alguien, era lo que su amigo le había dicho. Esperaba ver al profesor Vizkov aparecer por la puerta, o a algún Slytherin que le cayera mal. Sin embargo, la razón de que Dani se irguiera como un palo de escoba voladora fue ver a Millie entrando con Mimi para el almuerzo.

—Ahí viene. Ya sabes lo que te toca, tienes que ayudarme a mantener las letras en el aire. Yo las formo.

—¿Uh? Un momento. ¿La broma es para Millie?

Empezaba a pensar que aquello era una mala idea.

—No es… No vamos a gastarle una broma. Confía en mí.

Era difícil hacerlo cuando las manos de su amigo temblaban tan descontroladamente, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Las dos chicas se sentaron cara a cara en la habitual mesa de Hufflepuff y el escarola volvió a coger aire durante cinco segundos seguidos.

—Vamos a ello.

—Espera, ¿qué es ello?

Pero era demasiado tarde. Dani había empezado a mover la varita, y con eso una marabunta de cubiertos renqueó titilantes por el aire bajo la impresionada mirada de todo el comedor entre murmullos y jadeos sorprendidos. Mimi señaló por encima de la cabeza de la otra chica, quien se giró alarmada al ver todos esos cubiertos aproximarse a ella. Varios profesores se estaban levantando, hasta que Dani le dio un codazo a Shaun.

—¡Tío, te toca!

—Ah, va.

Shaun se apresuró a sacar su varita para imitar el movimiento de su amigo y los cubiertos se estabilizaron. Con un movimiento brusco, comenzaron a formar una silueta. Shaun abrió mucho los ojos al verlo.

_ola millie me perdonas?_

Los murmullos pasaron poco a poco a ser risas lejanas, cada vez en más cantidad y más cerca. Millie permanecía atónita, casi sin parpadear, pero su rostro albergaba cierto matiz entretenido. Shaun se inclinó hacia su amigo sin apartar la vista del panorama.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Me he puesto nervioso! ¡No quería escribir eso!

—¡Bajen las varitas!

Del susto, ambos dejaron caer los cubiertos al suelo, causando un estruendo enorme. Millie y la gente a su alrededor dieron un bote. Resultaba que la profesora Marsh se acercaba a dos Hufflepuff, pensando que habían sido ellos. Dani y Shaun aprovecharon para agacharse y escabullirse del comedor antes de que alguien descubriese que habían sido ellos. Por desgracia, había alguien que sí se había fijado en que había salido de la sala.

—¿Dani? ¿Qué haces?

Se tensaron, pero Shaun estaba seguro de que no lo estaba más que su amigo. Millie estaba mirándoles mientras se frotaba el otro brazo, humedeciéndose los labios. Shaun miró a uno y a otro de reojo.

—¿Me voy o…?

—H-hola, Millie.

—¿Has sido tú el del mensaje?

Tardó unos segundos en responder, justo después del suspiro.

—Sí, he sido yo. Lo siento…

—¿Pero por qué lo sientes? —su risa era ligera, divertida.

—Porque tenías toda la razón, he sido un capullo. Me emocioné teniendo amigos y no os cuidé a vosotros. No estuvo bien.

Millie dio un paso hacia él. Shaun seguía muy bien sin saber qué haces.

—No, Dani, soy yo la que tiene que pedirte perdón. Fui una borde, no tendría que haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

—Pero estabas enfadada y yo soy un idiota. No es fácil para mí, nunca antes había tenido muchos amigos, así que cuando dos chicos más me hicieron caso pasé de vosotros solo porque era la novedad. Sois los mejores amigos que he tenido, me alegro mucho de estar en Hufflepuff, esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin vosotros. Y lo sé, porque gracias a que os conocí a los cuatro pude tener más confianza para seguir en Hogwarts. Bueno, a lo mejor no con el Rancio, ese no. Aunque este normalizado, sigue sin estar muy bien visto ser… bueno, sangre sucia. Y vosotros fuisteis los primeros que me aceptasteis tal y como soy. Y nunca… nunca os he dado las gracias. Perdona, Millie.

Millie observaba a Dani como si fuera una persona nueva, alguien realmente precioso al que dolía mirar.

—Jo, Dani… —dio otro paso hacia el frente, pero Shaun se adelantó a ella, casi saltando encima de su amigo para darle un abrazo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y moqueaba sin una pizca de vergüenza. Dani se había quedado petrificado

—Y-yo… si lo hubiera sabido… tú eres… Daniiiiiii.

Dani y Millie se miraron con una risa entre dientes. Shaun apretaba cada vez más y más. El escarola apoyó la mano sobre la del moreno, pero miró a la chica.

—Entonces… ¿estamos bien? ¿Podemos volver a estar como antes?

Millie sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

—Claro. Todo bien.

**Junio 2013**

 

**A** quel año, se habían confiado demasiado. No hasta el punto de sacar una T, o al menos Shaun estaba seguro de no haber suspendido, pero también sabía que no iba a sacar más de una S. Quizá en Transformaciones, pero no más. Prefirió no pensar demasiado en los exámenes y se prometió que el año siguiente se esforzaría mucho más.

Por otro lado, Ran había estado hincando los codos una vez más, solo que ese año intentaron no molestarle demasiado. Dani y Shaun solo le pidieron ayuda una vez. Por fortuna, Lena también era buena en esa asignatura, y tenía mucha más paciencia con Dani. Le tenía domado. La última vez que Ran y Dani estuvieron en la misma habitación, Ran había acabado con el pelo y los ojos rojos. Lástima no haber podido hacerle una foto a aquel momento.

Fue justo antes de la Ceremonia de Fin de Año cuando Ran cogió a Shaun del brazo y se detuvieron a hablar a un lado apartado del pasillo. El rubio llevaba una camiseta blanca con las mangas cortas negras y unos pantalones vaqueros sueltos. También llevaba el pin azul de las E.A.M.H. Estaba radiante y tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rosa saludable. Pensó que sería demasiado raro darle un besito en cada una, y por eso prefirió no sacar el tema.

—Acabo de salir de una reunión. Lo hemos conseguido, Shaun. Lo van a anunciar durante la cena.

El moreno no pudo evitar sonreír con él, agarrándole de los brazos.

—¡Eso es estupendo, Ran! ¡Me alegro tantísimo! A lo mejor el siguiente año podremos hablar por móvil.

—Eso espero.

Sin duda era una muy buena noticia, pero en lo que se había fijado era en que Ran había decidido compartirlo con Shaun el primero. Y eso sí que había sido una victoria.

 

 

 

Según el aviso de la directora McGonagall, a partir del siguiente curso la Lechucería pasaría a ser una Ciberaula en la cual los alumnos de Hogwarts podrían escribirse con sus familiares, usar los ordenadores para comunicarse con el exterior y ver las noticias y donde podrían usarse dispositivos electrónicos. En las Salas Comunes también se podría hacer uso de ellos, pero no en las clases. Las lechuzas seguían siendo bienvenidas, y si alguien quería mantener el uso del correo tradicional aéreo, podían hacerlo. Los paquetes se enviarían por trabajadores mágicos pagados. Las lechuzas podían quedarse tanto en sus habitaciones como en una nueva aula climatizada. Una vez al mes, se impartirían seminarios magistrales sobre Estudios Muggles y Cultura Electrónica. Se les haría llegar una carta a los padres y tutores legales con toda la información pertinente. Aún habían elementos que debían pulirse, pero pasito a pasito. Las Esperanzas Activistas Mágicas de Hogwarts habían tenido su pequeño avance, y podían notarse en sus rostros lo contentos que estaban de haber hecho un cambio a mejor.

Por supuesto, algunos alumnos no estaban para nada contentos con la decisión, sobre todo una buena parte de Slytherin. Ace Strausser se mostraba públicamente contento de que en un futuro pudiese tener su propio teléfono móvil y su ordenador. Con total seguridad, muchos padres se quejarían a la directiva, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Hogwarts estaba en pleno siglo veintiuno, y las cosas se estaban normalizando cada vez más y más.

En el tren de vuelta, el grupo de siempre se había juntando en un mismo compartimento. Dani, Diego, Millie, Shaun y Ran. Hablaban de intercambiarse correos electrónicos, de descargarse una cosa llamada Skype y hacer videollamadas. Por fin podrían verse las caras en directo, por muy lejos que estuvieran. El futuro adolescente pintaba prometedor.

—¿Esta vez también me echarás de menos? —Ran sonrió. El capullo ni siquiera había esperado que estuvieran ellos dos solos. Shaun se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa boba.

—No, ya no tanto.

—Eso es, con la tecnología muggle será casi como si oliésemos tu aliento de brócoli a distancia —Dani sonrió aún más, malévolo. Ran casi le gruñó, apuntando su varita hacia él en tono amenazante. El escarola levantó las manos con burla, como si se rindiera, pero la verdad era que se había cagado un poquito.

Una vez en el andén, todos se despidieron con un abrazo, siendo los más ruidosos del grupo. Shaun sostuvo el de Ran unos segundos más, disfrutando del calor de su amigo. Esperaba ver a su familia de inmediato, pero vio antes a Mimi, quien se acercó con el pelo recogido en un moño y un vestido azul. Shaun pensó en una de esas princesas de películas animadas que tanto le gustaban a Natalie (y a él).

—Espero que pases un buen verano, Shaun.

El moreno sonrió, abriendo los brazos para recibirla. Sin embargo, la chica solo se acercó con sus manos en los hombros, poniéndose de puntillas y plantando un beso en la mejilla que, incluso después de separarse, dejaba una huella caliente en ella. Mimi parpadeó despacio, y sus largas pestañas le hacían ver como si batiera las alas de una mariposa.

—¿Me escribirás?

Shaun se había quedado sin palabras, pero aún así cogió las suficientes fuerzas para responder.

—Sí, claro. Todas las veces que quieras.

Satisfecha con eso, Mimi se despidió de los demás agitando una mano en el aire, con la sonrisa más grande del mundo, y se quedó mirando unos segundos más al moreno, como enviándole una especie de mensaje que solo podían entender ellos dos. Solo que Shaun no lo comprendió para nada.

Tampoco comprendió en ese momento qué significaban los pequeños animales que danzaban por el interior de su estómago, haciéndole cosquillas a su paso.


	3. Tercer año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Dawson y los juegos de rol, el pelo emo y el boggart.

**Septiembre 2013**

 

 **M** imi era encantadora. Mimi era divertida. Mimi resultó ser una muy grata compañía y se arrepintió de no haberla conocido más en primer año. De lo que no se arrepentía para nada era de haberla conocido más aquel verano.

Mimi tenía dos hoyuelos en las mejillas cuando sonreía y se ponía coleteros con forma de flores en el pelo cuando se lo recogía. Compartía habitación con otras dos hermanas más, y en todas las videollamadas salían ellas jugando de fondo. Mimi estaba muy contenta porque sus padres se emocionaron con toda la idea de juntar cultura muggle con la mágica y le regalaron un ordenador portátil, solo que tenía que compartirlo con sus hermanas. Y ella era la mayor. Así que era un suplicio, porque tenía que ser la responsable.

Podría decir su nombre muchas veces seguidas y nunca se cansaría. Mimi. Mimi. Mimi. Era un nombre bonito, y la abreviatura de Miriam. A Shaun le sonaba a nombre de hada.

Sin embargo, sus videollamadas favoritas eran con Ran. Y luego, con el grupo. El rubio parecía su abuelo con la tecnología. La primera vez que encendió la webcam, Shaun solo podía ver su cuello. Y un buen día, ocurrió algo maravilloso. Diego, Dani, Millie y Shaun hablaban del último episodio de _Buscadores de fantasmas._ Se habían enganchado de forma colectiva al programa, aunque Shaun se cagaba de miedo. Mucho. Y verlo con Natalie dando gritos cada dos por tres tampoco ayudaba. Ran se conectó al rato y pidió perdón por haber llegado tarde. Cuando fue capaz de colocar la cámara, los cuatro gritaron del susto. A la vez.

—¿¡Pero qué te has hecho en el pelo!? —gritó Millie. Dani lanzó unas carcajadas al aire sin ningún tipo de pudor. Ran frunció el ceño, muy pagado de sí mismo, pero a la vez ruborizado.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Algún problema?

El problema era el pelo negro azabache del que antaño fue rubio, con un enorme mechón rojo intenso en el flequillo que casi le tapaba un ojo. Dani volvió a gritar, con la misma emoción con la que se hubiese encontrado una _Xbox_ debajo del árbol de Navidad.

—¡Eres emo! ¡El Rancio es emo! ¡En 2013!

Al parecer, Dani no andaba muy mal encaminado. Con la llegada de los ordenadores, Ran había descubierto un mundo nuevo de posibilidades, y con ello había descubierto todos los grupos de la década del 2000. Como _My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Bring Me The Horizon…_

Aquel día Diego casi se cayó de la cama de la risa.

En su cumpleaños, sus padres le regalaron un teléfono móvil. “ _Aún pensamos que eres muy joven para tener un_ _o_ _, pero ya que vamos a poder tener una buena forma de comunicarnos y este año entra tu hermana en Hogwarts, es mejor tener un dispositivo por el cual localizaros_ ”. ¿Shaun se iba a quejar de tener que compartir de forma eventual el teléfono con su hermana? Para nada. Además, no pensaba soltarlo.

Aquel año, Shaun pudo quedar con sus amigos por teléfono. O, al menos, pudo hacerlo con Millie y Ran, este último había conseguido un móvil de segunda mano. Cuando vio a sus amigos, prácticamente todo el andén se enteró. Casi tiró a Dani a las vías del tren cuando fue a abrazarlo. Eso le costó una regañina por parte de Paul y Emily.

Shaun se giró para mirar a Ran, y quería reírse para seguir la broma del aspecto emo, pero algo en él le calló en un segundo. ¿Desde cuándo Ran era tan alto? Había metido un estirón considerable. Antes, eran casi iguales de altos, apenas Ran le sacaba un par de centímetros. Ahora, sus ojos quedaban casi a la altura de sus labios. ¿Cuándo había pasado?

—Oye, tú… jirafa… —fue lo único que le salió decir, abrumado. Ran arqueó una ceja, pero no pudo contener una sonrisa burlona.

—Vamos progresando. El año pasado no me saludaste, este me llamas jirafa. En el siguiente, a lo mejor me pegas un tiro.

Shaun quería replicar, porque sabía que su amigo solo le estaba picando, pero a veces no podía evitar sentirse mal. Sin embargo, un tirón tímido de su camiseta le hizo girarse para ver a su hermana casi apoyada en su brazo con velado interés. Shaun volvió a mirar a sus amigos, sonriente.

—Chicos, os presento a mi hermana, Natalie. Este año entra en Hogwarts.

—¡Hola! —saludó demasiado emocionada como para contenerse. Los demás se le quedaron mirando y, casi al unísono, ladearon la cabeza.

—Por Merlín, sois igualitos —dijo Millie.

—Pareces una versión _WinRAR_ de tu hermano —añadió Dani. Natalie sonrió, aunque no entendía nada.

—Mira, Nat, ellos son Millie, Dani, Diego y Ran.

—¡Hala! ¡Tú eres Ran! Shaun habla mucho, mucho, mucho de ti.

Ran volvió a arquear una ceja. Shaun enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo.

—¿En serio? —parecía muy divertido mientras miraba a Shaun con expresión inquisitiva El pequeño movió las manos como si intentara deshacer una nube de humo, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¡Qué va! Eres una exagerada, Natalie. Cállate un ratito.

—¿Y de mí no te ha hablado? —preguntó Diego alzando la barbilla con una sonrisa altanera. Aquella vez, el crecimiento de su pelo no le pilló tan por sorpresa a Shaun. Ya casi se podía hacer una coleta consistente con su melena.

—Sí, le ha hablado de tus famosos pedos apestosos —bromeó Millie.

—Pensaba que era el único que se los tenía que tragar por la noche —dijo Dani. Diego hizo una mueca y Natalie se rió tapándose la boca.

—Sois imbéciles, de verdad. Os pienso hacer un hechizo mientras dormís.

—Que sea uno para quitarme el olfato, por favor. Así no me entero de tu tufo.

Siguieron picándose un buen rato, pero Shaun ya no estaba atento a la conversación. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de una coleta con flores. Le asustó Ran tocándole el hombro.

—¿Buscas a alguien? Tus padres están detrás.

—No, no… no es nada.

Se despidieron de sus padres cuando el conductor avisó que quedaban cinco minutos para la salida. Pelota se quedó con sus padres, quienes le habían cogido cariño a la pequeña lechuza. Natalie había llorado al tener que despedirse de ella. Cuando buscaron compartimento, Shaun no había caído en que, con su hermana, serían seis. Y ya empezaba a ser un poco agobiante.

—A lo mejor podemos apretarnos un poquito —Dani sonrió para tranquilizarla, pero Shaun sabía mejor que nadie que era muy probable que el escarola acabara vomitando del mareo si había tanta gente junta. Shaun cogió a su hermana por los hombros, forzando una sonrisa.

—No pasa nada, encontraremos otro compartimento. No nos importa. ¿Verdad, Nat?

La pequeña parecía sentirse culpable, así que Shaun se esforzó más en su sonrisa. Ran dio un paso hacia delante.

—Puedo ir con vosotros, si queréis.

Shaun iba a responder casi de inmediato que sí, que estaba más que bienvenido, pero una voz a su espalda le interrumpió.

—Hola, chicos.

Shaun se tensó, y sus labios se doblaron en una mueca estúpida y boba, con las mejillas coloradas. Mimi no llevaba el pelo recogido, y de hecho se lo había cortado hasta los hombros. Le quedaba muy bien.

—¡Mimi! Qué bien te queda el pelo —dijo Millie, adelantándose por completo a Shaun—. ¿Estás buscando compartimento? Porque Shaun y su hermana tenían que irse a otro.

Se tensó. Sí que quería irse con Mimi, pero de pronto se sentía hipervigilado por sus amigos. Vaticinaba el interrogatorio de después, las burlas de Ran en la habitación esa noche, los codazos de Dani y Millie queriendo cotillear. Mimi juntó sus manos con una expresión esperanzadora, mirándole como si compartieran un pequeño secreto. Shaun se puso aún más rojo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a buscar ya uno? —preguntó echando a andar sin mirar a sus amigos, solo por si acaso. Había olvidado la propuesta de Ran.

 

 

 

No era la única que estaba buscando dónde viajar en el tren. Vanessa y Natalie habían hecho buenas migas casi al instante, la pequeña con los ojos encendidos mientras Vans le enseñaba cómo hacía formas de luz con la punta de la varita. Shaun se frotó las piernas para limpiarse las manos de sudor. Mimi estaba a su lado. Cerca, muy cerca.

—¿Esa es la cara de Shaun?

—¿A que me sale bien?

Shaun hizo un puchero.

—Me has hecho la nariz muy grande.

—No es verdad, está perfecta. Y es muy bonita —Vans lo decía con tanta dulzura que no podía enfurruñarse por eso. Por el rabillo del ojo, Mimi se revolvió en su asiento.

—Concuerdo con eso —añadió, y esa sola frase hizo que el pecho de Shaun estuviera a punto de explotarle. Agachó la cabeza mientras buscaba su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo, pero en realidad era una estrategia para esconder su rubor de la chica. Todo aquello era nuevo y confuso para Shaun. Nunca le había gustado nadie, o eso creía él.

Cuando tenía ocho años, tenía una profesora de música que olía a canela y fresas. Llevaba suéteres de colores que no combinaban y la montura de sus gafas verdes combinaban con sus ojos. Hablar con ella era sentirse como en casa, y Shaun sentía la necesidad de que se fijara en él, que le revolviera el pelo y le dijera que había sido un buen alumno. Claro que, unos meses antes de entrar en Hogwarts, le pasó lo mismo con el animador de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Natalie. Tenía el pelo muy rizado y su sonrisa iluminaba el jardín en el que celebraban aquel día. Así que tampoco podía decir que se fiara de su baremo.

Pero con Mimi era distinto, aunque lo mismo. Quizá con más intensidad. No olía a canela, pero sí a fresas. Quería tocarle el brazo y comprobar que era tan suave como él pensaba. Quería tener su atención. Que le sonriera.

Por otro lado, aquello también le pasaba con su amigo Ran. Quería pasar tiempo con él y quería verle feliz. Y a él, Ran no le gustaba. Quizá Mimi era demasiado buena amiga y él estaba malinterpretando sus sentimientos.

Cuando se volvió a girar, Shaun se acercó a la castaña con la excusa de enseñarle un vídeo de perritos muy gracioso, y cuando la chica se apoyó en su brazo intentó no pensar demasiado en los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

 

 

 

Nadie dudaba del carácter Gryffindor de Natalie. Shaun mucho menos. Tras la cena, su hermanita prefirió irse con los de su curso en vez de con él para que le enseñara la Sala Común. Se preguntó si a partir de entonces iba a ser así, con lo pegada que estaba Nat a su brazo, tanto literal como figuradamente. Ese día sentía un peso menos a su lado.

Tenía muchas ganas de trasnochar con Nate, Otto, Aaron y Ran. Los padres de Aaron le habían dejado llevarse una pequeña televisión, de esas de tubo que no tenían más de cinco palmos de ancho. Y, con ella, una videoconsola. Esperaba que al menos pudieran dormir cuatro de los siete días a la semana.

Por desgracia, Hibiki le había informado a Ran que tenían su primera reunión de las Esperanzas Activistas, y de pronto el plan inicial ya no le apetecía tanto como antes. Estaba listo para meterse en la cama, cerrar las cortinas e intentar dormirse con el sonido de los videojuegos de fondo, pero el sonido de la campanita de su teléfono le hizo sentarse sobre el colchón, curioso. Su corazón dio otro vuelco. Era Mimi.

_¿Te fijaste en Ace Strausser? Me encanta su nuevo color, ojalá mis padres me dejaran teñirme._

Recordaba a Ace. Ojalá le hubiese saludado antes, a veces simplemente se olvidaba de que él estaba ahí, y se sentía mal. Se había teñido el pelo de un color rosa muy suave, y casi le hacía parecer como si tuviera un puñado de algodón de azúcar muy bien peinado hacia atrás.

_Supongo que tiene padres enrollados. Seguro que a ti también te quedaría muy bien ese color._

Casi se arrepintió de haberlo enviado.

_No lo creo, pero ojalá pudiera tener el pelo rojo fuego. Siempre lo he querido tener así. ¿Y tú?_

_Alguna vez me he preguntado qué tal me quedaría el pelo rosa, como el de Ace._

_¿Ojos verdes y pelo rosa? Parecerías un personaje de anime._

_¿Eso es bueno o es malo? :(_

_Mi primer crush fue Natsu, el prota de Fairy Tail. Así que no es malo._

Shaun se tumbó de lado en la cama, en posición fetal. Ya no tenía sueño.

_Mi primer crush fue Ariel, de La Sirenita._

Hubo un par de minutos de diferencia de respuesta.

_Así que al final sí que me tendré que teñir el pelo._

**Octubre 2013**

 

 **F** ue todo gracias a Ace. Era inútil negar que quedar en los baños de la cuarta planta ya no era sostenible, y no había Sala Común lo suficientemente grande como para coexistir con ese grupo de personas, más los que decidieran celebrar Halloween por su cuenta. Aquel año, demasiada gente se apuntó al plan.

No era solo que Dani invitase a Lena y Ellis, como era obvio. Aquello no era molestia, en absoluto. Vans había invitado a su amiga Tania, de Ravenclaw. Ace había invitado a Lars, el chico contrabadista de tecnología al que se le había fastidiado el negocio (y, honestamente, Diego no se iba a quejar por la invitación). Ran le había dicho a Hibiki que podía venir, quien a su vez invitó a una chica de su curso de Gryffindor que Ran y Shaun conocían bastante bien. Robena, quien tenía todas las papeletas para ser una futura prefecta. Y, por supuesto, Shaun no iba a quedarse sin invitar a Mimi.

Alguien sugirió invitar a Valentina, para redondear. Millie le sugirió que podía irse a la mierda.

Eso implicaba que catorce alumnos se metieran en unos baños de Hogwarts para hacer una fiesta, lo cual era físicamente imposible. Por no hablar de las broncas que seguramente les caerían. Y entonces, Ace apareció masticando un chicle que combinaba con el color de su pelo, todo bravuconería y altanería.

—Yo conozco un sitio en el que no solo cabemos, sino que nadie nos encontraría. Y, con suerte, tendríamos todo lo que necesitamos.

Al principio pensaron que era solo una forma de vacilarles. Ace sería capaz de hacer algo así, aunque fuera solo por la simple diversión de ver sus caras de pedo cuando vieran que les ha engañado. Con lo que no habían contado era con que había invitado a Lars, y no iba perder una oportunidad de poder quedar con él.

Ace no les enseñó el sitio hasta el último momento. Fue difícil que tantas personas fueran después de cenar sin ser pilladas, así que tuvieron que perdérsela. No les importaba, entre todos habían comprado comida para un regimiento. Mayormente golosinas, pero por un día no pasaría nada.

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso, y Shaun se preguntó, jadeante y sudoroso, cuándo iban a instalar ascensores de una vez en Hogwarts. Ya que habían incorporado la tecnología en el castillo, podrían haberse molestado en hacérselo más fácil a los alumnos.

—Aquí no hay nada —gruñó Ellis con la expresión lista para atacar. Era uno de los que más tenía que lidiar con Ace, y se notaba. El pequeño sonrió de lado, completamente despreocupado, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara.

—Quita, que la vas a espantar.

La cara de Ellis era una interrogación, y ya estaba abriendo la boca para replicar, pero Lena suspiró y le cogió del brazo, tirando de él. Ace se dedicó a erguirse y caminar de un lado al otro del pasillo, determinado y en silencio, casi concentrado. No se sacó la varita, ni buscaba nada en concreto. Incluso con ese movimiento simple, parecía más confiado que todos los demás juntos, aunque Shaun cada vez fruncía más y más el ceño.

—¿Qué estamos mirando? —susurró Diego, confuso, pero Millie le chistó mientras señalaba con un dedo la pared frente a ellos, que se abría para hacerle paso a una puerta de madera el doble de alto que ellos. Se quedaron mirando en silencio, estupefactos, hasta que Hibiki se atrevió a decir algo.

—¿Esto es una especie de pasadizo hacia algún sitio?

—Esto, amigues —abrió la puerta con dramatismo, girando el pomo y empujándola mientras seguía señalando el interior como si les fuera a presentar El Dorado—, es la Sala de los Menesteres. Sentíos libres de cotillear lo que queráis.

Shaun veía cómo los demás entraban a ese cuarto y ahogaban un jadeo, impresionados, y se sentía como si estuviera esperando la cola de la montaña rusa más alta del continente, lo cual le hacía tener aún más ganas de ver su interior.

Valió la pena esperar en la cola.

El interior parecía como un extenso salón con las paredes púrpuras, _puffs_ con distintas tonalidades de malva, una mesa baja en el medio y lo que parecían juegos de mesa, vasos y platos en una estantería, al lado de una sinfonola de colores neón. Unas cortinas plateadas separaban una zona más privada, con sofás bajos y esponjosos. Todo parecía estar a la altura del suelo. Shaun se sonrojó. En ninguna circunstancia iba a usar ese sitio.

—¿Pero dónde estamos? —preguntó Diego, completamente abrumado. Dani se rascó la cabeza, confuso.

—¿Es algún tipo de lugar bonus escondido, como en los videojuegos? De los que te dan recompensas.

Ace puso los brazos en jarras, chasqueando la lengua.

—No me puedo creer que el pelopubis se haya acercado en su teoría. Pues sí, es un lugar secreto que solo aparece si sabes lo que quieres y pasas una cantidad de veces fijas delante de esta pared.

—¿Cómo encontraste esto? —preguntó esta vez Shaun. Ace se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas que aprendes cuando vives en verano en Hogwarts.

—¿Y qué estabas buscando para que te saliera esto?

—Una forma de espiarte mientras estabas fuera en verano. No veas la de monitores que había en esta sala —respondió con tanta rapidez y clavándole la mirada de forma tan intensa que a Shaun le entró un escalofrío, temiendo por un segundo que fuera real.

La sorpresa pasó rápidamente a excitación, y probaron a poner una lista musical ya que Ace les aseguraba que las paredes estaban insonorizadas. La fiesta de Halloween tenía poco de Halloween, pero tampoco se podían quejar de eso último.

No sabía si era por la felicidad de sentirse integrado en algo como aquello, ver lo lindos que estaban algunos de sus amigos bailando juntos o porque se estuvieran riendo tirados en los _puffs_ hasta el punto de llorar por las carcajadas, pero se sentía borracho de felicidad, y cuando vio a Ran sonriéndole de vuelta con esa curva que hacía sus comisuras de los labios le dieron ganas de tocarle, y lo hizo. Agarró su flequillo rojo con el índice y el dedo corazón y lo echó hacia atrás para apartarlo de su frente. Su amigo se tensó, pero no se apartó. Ran nunca se apartaba de Shaun.

—¿De verdad te vas a dejar el pelo así?

Ran encogió un hombro, bebiendo lo que quedaba de su zumo antes de contestar,

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Le tenéis asco solo porque pensáis que es emo. No me queda tan mal.

Shaun pensaba que podría transformar su pelo en una mopa y aún quedarle genial, pero no le iba a decir nada.

—Nada, pero echo de menos tu pelo rubio.

—Volverá, no se ha ido a ninguna parte.

Shaun entrecerró los ojos, escudriñándole como si fuera el mayor misterio sin resolver.

—Tu metamorfomagia, ¿funciona como si tu cuerpo se moldease o…? Ya sabes, ¿tu pelo está así porque tienes el rubio debajo o ha cambiado su color por completo?

Ran frunció el ceño, confuso, y acabó riéndose mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Qué dices, Shaun?

—Sí, ya sabes… ¿Y tu transformación es permanente hasta que decides no usar más ese aspecto o tienes que mantenerlo con tu magía? ¿Nunca te has preguntado estas cosas?

—Pues no, la verdad. No vivo en un juego de rol. Pero no me hace falta mantener el aspecto, lo hace solo, por si eso te responde.

—Jo, es que… tienes este poder tan chulo, y nunca hablamos de él ni haces nada con él. Con lo útil que parece.

—Prometí no usarlo para mi propio beneficio. Puede ser muy peligroso.

—Pero estamos entre amigos, no creo que pa…

Shaun tuvo que parar para gritar y saltar del _puff_ del susto, mirando a Ran con los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los que estaban a su alrededor se giraron hacia ellos, incrédulos. En un _puff_ estaba sentado Ran tranquilamente, con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y cómodo en su postura. Solo que Ran no tenía la cara de Ran, sino la del profesor Vizkov, con pelo pajizo enmarañado, sus ojeras hasta el suelo y sus ojos inyectados en sangre de no haber dormido más de tres horas seguidas. Era raro ver a Vizkov con una camiseta de _A Day To Remember,_ pero más raro era verle reírse mientras se tapaba la boca con un puño. Menos mal que aquella visión se acabó a los pocos segundos, siendo sustituida por la cara familiar y conocida de Ran, aguantando la carcajada.

—Guau, tengo los pelos de punta ahora mismo —dijo Millie, apoyando su espalda contra Diego. Dani se rascó la barbilla, pensativo.

—Pues no sé, yo creo que me da más miedo esta cara.

Ran arqueó una ceja, mirándole mal mientras Shaun volvía a colocarse en su asiento, con el corazón a mil por hora. Ran apoyó una mano en su rodilla.

—¿Estás bien?

Se quedó mirando la mano de su amigo sobre él, sin contestar por unos segundos.

—Sí, lo estoy.

—Supongo que no te referías a esto cuando me has pedido que enseñe mis poderes.

—En verdad… sí, pero no _así._ Qué mal rollo.

—Lo siento.

No lo sentía.

**Noviembre 2013**

 

 **T** enía sentido que, de todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo Ran, se apuntase a hacer una prueba de selección para el equipo de Gryffindor como bateador. Ran tenía brazos fuertes. Por supuesto, era solo un chaval de catorce años, pero sabía que en unos años sería fuerte, y, como siguiera dando esos estirones exagerados, se haría tan alto que competiría con Otto por ver quién sacaba más los pies por la cama. Por el momento, Shaun se contentaba con ir a la prueba con Vans y hacer de animadoras. Hacía un frío que pelaba, pero quizá por eso gritaban y botaban en sus asientos más que nunca, solo por poder mantenerse activos y no congelarse.

Shaun tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en él. Corrieron a reunirse en la entrada del campo, y Shaun se aguantó las ganas de abrazarle cuando le vio acercarse con una sonrisa tímida, avergonzada.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Ran!

—Seguro que te cogen —añadió Vans con los ojos brillantes, con esa expresión feliz que le hacía parecer ese personaje de Hamtaro; Lacitos. Y con esa repentina revelación, Shaun descubrió por fin por qué Vanessa le resultaba tan familiar y adorable.

—Me dirán algo la semana que viene. Espero haberles gustado.

—Seguro que sí.

—¡No tendrían ojos en su cara si no te cogieran para el equipo!

—Vale, vale. Creo que tenéis demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mí—Ran no parecía molesto por ello, para nada. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Vanessa, y Shaun sintió ese impulso de pedirle que le hiciera lo mismo. Quería que Ran se comportase de esa forma fraternal, con esa aura de hermano mayor con él, pero quizá aquella era una petición demasiada extraña. En su lugar, le apretó el brazo con suavidad. Vaya que si estaba fuerte.

Mientras volvían a Hogwarts, Shaun comprendió que, si cogían a Ran, iban a tener mucho menos tiempo libre. También tuvo esa repentina revelación. Randell Cooper era uno de los más altos de su curso, indudablemente uno de los más guapos, de los más estudiosos y de los que más nota sacaban. Y estaba a punto de entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor después de estar en una asociación activista. ¿Era su mejor amigo uno de esos chicos populares de los que todo el mundo hablaba en las series de televisión del instituto?

Shaun se le quedó mirando los ojos oscuros, sus pómulos creando un efecto de sombra bajo ellos, en las mejillas. Los labios finos, cuyo arco de cupido parecían dos montañas que terminaban en un profuso barranco. Siempre más oscuros que su piel, sobre todo en invierno. A veces eran tan carmesíes que no correspondían con la palidez de su cuerpo.

Entonces llegó al pelo, aún negro, aún con ese mechón rojo tapándole las ojeras, y decidió que no, Ran no podía ser uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela.

**Diciembre 2013**

 

 **P** ues claro que Ran iba a entrar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Todo el mundo lo sabía, excepto el rubio. Para variar.

Casi no pudo dormir la noche anterior a la primera excursión a Hogsmeade. Aunque Shaun se moría por ir a Zonko, Ran quería hacer turismo. Y aquel día estaba reservado para celebrar con él su entrada triunfal al equipo de Quidditch, así que fue el único que quiso acompañarle a dar un paseo por los sitios emblemáticos del pueblo mágico en vez de ir directamente a pedirse una cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas.

Acabaron yendo a la Casa de los Gritos, y aunque Shaun sabía que se había desmentido el mito de que estuviera embrujada hacía muchos años, le seguía dando mucho yuyu. Al fin de al cabo, Voldemort había matado a gente allí. Por otro lado, era bien conocido que los Merodeadores habían pasado años enteros allí, y eso sí que le interesaba. Se preguntaba por qué no estaba Dani con ellos, con los ojos hechos chiribitas mientras entraba a realizar un monólogo sobre lo geniales que eran Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Ah, claro, porque Millie quería comprar dulces en Honeydukes.

Ran estaba apoyado en la valla que separaba a la casa del camino, con los brazos cruzados y frotándose las manos en un intento de entrar en calor. A Shaun le gustaban los destellos azules que sufría el azabache de su pelo cuando tenía frío.

—¿Te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo una vez Dani? —preguntó sin mirarle, embelesado con la casa—. Lo de que si no nos aburríamos de que no nos pasara nada en Hogwarts. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en eso?

Shaun se balanceó sobre sus pies, agarrado a la valla. Se lo pensó por unos segundos, y luego, casi abrazó el metal negro para poder mirar a su amigo, apoyando la mejilla sobre su brazo.

—Seguro que esa gente no tenía tanto tiempo como nosotros para hacer tantos amigos.

Ran dibujó su característica sonrisa ladeada, negando con la cabeza.

—Supongo que cuando no sabes si Voldemort y tus mortífagos van detrás de ti, te cuesta encariñarte de alguien.

El moreno no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, y Ran finalmente le miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿Aún te da repelús ese nombre?

—Sí, no sé, es que… es como escuchar una leyenda urbana, ¿sabes? Que dices su nombre en alto y parece que te vaya a venir a buscar mientras duermes.

—No te preocupes, entre el olor a porros de Otto y los ronquidos de Aaron, no creo que se quede mucho.

Shaun se rió con las mejillas encendidas, y hasta su estómago cayó una sensación parecida a la del chocolate caliente con nubecitas que le hacía su madre por Navidad.

—Ahora me siento más protegido. Gracias.

Ran se dio la vuelta sobre sí mismo, apoyando su espalda sobre la valla. Cedió unos centímetros, por un momento parecía que Ran se iba a caer al suelo, dejando su cuerpo impreso en la nieve. Shaun se lamió los labios. ¿Se fijaba demasiado en su amigo?

—¿Me vas a contar ya lo de tu amiga Mimi?

Tragó saliva, nervioso.

—No hay nada que contar. ¿Qué te iba a tener que contar? ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Ran se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

—No lo sé, os pasáis el día juntos. Millie dice que Mimi habla mucho de ti cuando están a solas.

A Shaun no le cabía el corazón en el pecho de la emoción, pero tampoco quería alimentar el cotilleo dándole más importancia de la necesaria a ese hecho.

Pero Mimi hablaba de él. Con Millie. ¿Qué le diría?

—¿Te gusta Mimi?

—¡N-no! Solo es mi amiga.

Ran hizo crecer su sonrisa casi al mismo tiempo que a Shaun le crecía su exasperación. Ojalá borrarle esa expresión de algún modo.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de un año estáis saliendo juntos.

Shaun arrugó la nariz, intentando hacer como que le asqueaba la idea.

—A ver, sorpréndeme.

—Si el curso que viene sois novios, te toca meterte en la Casa de los Gritos tú solito y hacerle una foto a alguna habitación de arriba para probar que has entrado.

Shaun palideció, atemorizado por la posibilidad de tener que adentrarse en esa inhóspita casa, llena de telarañas y malos recuerdos. Levantó la barbilla, intentando mostrarse determinado.

—¿Y si no salgo con ella?

—No sé, tú me dirás.

Shaun se humedeció los labios, pensativo. No le costó mucho encontrar algo.

—Te tendrás que bañar en el Lago Negro en diciembre.

Ran resopló por la nariz imitando algo parecido a una risa.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. En pelotas.

—En pelotas —repitió, y esa vez sí que se rió sacudiendo los hombros—. Qué ganas tienes de verme tú desnudo.

A Shaun no le dio tiempo a enrojecerse. Ran le extendió una de sus manos, y tras unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de que quería cerrar el trato. Shaun apretó su mano y dieron una sacudida a la vez. Su amigo ladeó la cabeza con expresión condescendiente.

—Acuérdate dentro de un año de traerte dos pares de calzoncillos, no vayas a manchártelos cuando vayas de exploración urbana.

Shaun hizo una mueca, soltando su mano.

—Y tú no le eches la culpa al frío cuando te veamos en todo tu esplendor.

La sonrisa de Ran albergaba tanta maldad pícara en ella que no parecía propia del no tan rubio. Le costaba mirarle, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de hacerlo. Le encantaría poder capturar su cara para poder recordarla alguna otra vez, en un futuro. Entonces, cayó en la cuenta.

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna foto juntos.

—¿Ah, no? No soy muy fotogénico.

 _Menuda mentira más obvia_ , pensó Shaun. No dudó en sacarse el móvil, encendiendo la cámara.

—Venga, va, solo una.

Ran suspiró, pero no necesitó mucho más para convencerle. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, obligándole a agacharse un poco mientras él se ponía de puntillas para estar a la misma altura. Mientras que Shaun sonreía con todos los dientes y una expresión risueña, Ran apretó los labios en una sonrisa ladeada. No era justo, pero supuso que las sonrisas de Ran eran tan excepcionales como una snitch dorada; valían demasiado y eran casi imposibles de capturar.

**Febrero 2014**

 

 **R** an había estado impresionante, y aquel día había sido de los mejores que había vivido. Con su hermana Natalie pataleando de emoción a su lado, los dos Dawson compitiendo por ver quién gritaba más fuerte en el partido, y apretando la mano de Vans de la emoción. Podía sentir la conexión emocional del partido incluso con Lena, sentada dos filas detrás de él, con la mitad de la cara pintada de dorado y la otra de rojo, y unas chispas doradas que había encantado sobre su cabeza para que se leyera “VAMOS, LEONES”. No quería que la euforia del momento se perdiese con el tiempo.

Gryffindor ganó a Hufflepuff con mucha diferencia, no solo porque la buscadora tenía un singular talento para montar en escoba, sino porque Ran había ayudado a esquivar todos los _bludgers_ para hacerlos volar hacia los jugadores del equipo contrario. Shaun se sentía tan orgulloso de Ran que no podía dejar de presumir de su amigo.

—¿Quién iba a decir que el Rancio tuviera un don para el Quidditch? Es injusto, todo lo bueno para la gente mala —dijo Dani, aunque los demás sabían que no iba en serio. En parte. Se quitaba el color amarillo y marrón de su cara con una toalla, decepcionado por la derrota.

Shaun estaba tan ocupado buscando a Ran con la mirada que no se percató de que Mimi intentaba llamar su atención, sonriendo a su lado. Cuando divisó a su amigo, vio que estaba rodeado de chicas de su curso, tanto de Gryffindor como de otras casas. Frunció el ceño, mosqueado. Ran no parecía demasiado cómodo, pero seguía sonriendo por cortesía, apoyado en su escoba con una mano en la cintura. No dejaba de mirar de reojo al gentío, y por un hermoso momento pensó que estaba buscándole a él, pero a pesar de abrirse paso para llegar a estar delante de sus narices, Ran seguía mirando a la distancia. Tuvo que reconocer que se sintió decepcionado por no ser el motivo de su búsqueda.

—¡Ran, has estado impresionante! —exclamó con los ojos brillando de la emoción. A su lado, Vans se agarraba de su brazo con la mejilla pegada a su cuerpo. Ran se tensó al instante.

—Has mejorado mucho desde los entrenamientos —canturreó la pequeña. Ran intentó zafarse con educación de su abrazo, forzando una sonrisa.

—Gracias, chicos.

Shaun esperó a que saliera de los vestuarios, rodeado de un montón de chicas y algunos chicos que esperaban a los jugadores de Gryffindor. La salida se despejó bastante cuando salieron Robena y Joan, las dos favoritas del equipo, pero algunas personas aún seguían esperando para ver a Ran. Cuando este salió y se despidió de la gente, caminó junto a Shaun con una sonrisa orgullosa y la nariz roja por la emoción.

—Tienes muchas admiradoras, ¿eh? —preguntó Shaun, y esperó que su tono no sonara demasiado amargo. Ran suspiró, cansado, pero feliz.

—No sabía que podía gustarle a tanta gente hasta ahora.

Shaun sí que podía llegar a entenderlo.

—¿Y no te gustan ninguna de ellas? Son guapas.

—No sé, no son mi tipo.

Shaun arrugó la nariz, confuso e intrigado. No había nada en el rostro de Ran que le pudiera dar una pista para saber a qué se refería.

—¿Y cuál es tu tipo?

Ran rió entre dientes, y cuando mantuvo contacto visual con él, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para apartarse el flequillo rojo de los ojos.

—No creo que estés preparado para saberlo.

El corazón de Shaun latía a una velocidad alarmante.

—¿E-entonces tienes un tipo?

—Claro, como tú. ¿Qué me dices de pelo castaño y rizado, ojos redondos, voz aguda con nombre que “parece de hada”…?

—Eh, oye, no es así.

Shaun no quería reconocer que se había emocionado cuando había dicho “como tú”, pensando que la frase tenía otro giro. Cogió aire, deteniéndose por un segundo.

—¿Entonces a ti te gusta alguien, Ran?

Su amigo se encogió de hombros, enfocando su mirada a lo lejos.

—Puede.

Y echó a andar. Aquella respuesta le dejó una sensación agridulce pegada al paladar.

 

 

 

Por suerte, aquel San Valentín había caído en viernes, lo cual significaba que solo tendrían que aguantar a los duendes por la mañana. Shaun se escondió en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, junto a Dani, a quien tampoco le gustaba demasiado ese día. Lo único bueno era que coincidía con el cumpleaños de Lars, dato del que se habían enterado aquel año gracias a Ace. Y fue maravilloso ver el rostro de sempiterna seriedad de Lars Bakri mientras dos duendes le tiraban pétalos por encima y le cantaban una serenata compuesta por el mismísimo Ace Strausser.

Tumbado en la alfombra de la Sala, con los pies encima del sofá en el que Dani se sentaba rodeado de libros que no parecían de ninguna materia de Hogwarts, escuchaba con interés y casi conteniendo la respiración el maravilloso relato sobre la historia de algo que, según Dani, se trataba de un juego de rol.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué te gusta tanto esa cosa llamada _Dragones y Mazmorras_ si literalmente puedes ver dragones y mazmorras en el mismísimo castillo?

Dani alzó las cejas tanto que se escondieron detrás de su inmensa maraña rizada, y le tendió uno de los libros de color azul que rezaba _Manual del Jugador_. Olía a nuevo.

—¿Por qué no hacemos tu personaje y lo descubres por ti mismo?

—¿Me estás proponiendo una cita, Dimas? ¿En San Valentín? Las cosas van muy deprisa.

—Ya te gustaría, desgraciado. Cuando no apestes a hipogrifo muerto, vienes y lo hablamos.

Acabaron con la cabeza metida entre las páginas del manual de rol hasta que cayó la noche y tuvieron que encender algunas velas que levitaban a su alrededor. Shaun acabó creándose a un bardo humano, con demasiadas buenas intenciones y una alineación bondadosa. Y entonces, a Dani se le ocurrió.

—¿Y si llamamos a los demás?

**Abril 2014**

 

 **D** ani se empeñó en que fueran seis jugadores. Estaba claro que Diego, Millie, Shaun y Ran iban a jugar. Mimi entraba casi de forma obligatoria, por _pack_ (y porque Shaun casi se lo había suplicado a su amigo). Lo que sí que había sido inesperado fue la incorporación de Ace en el equipo.

—Es una persona muy intensa —empezó Dani cuando le preguntó por qué había decidido contar con él—, pero tiene muchísima carisma. Será divertido tenerle en la campaña.

El grupo comenzó con recelo y escepticismo. Las hojas de personaje se hicieron entre bromas, sin tomárselo muy en serio. No era algo que le molestara a Dani, casi era el que más las hacía. Irónicamente, Ace fue el primero que más se implicó en la partida, con su tiefling mago. Tiempo más tarde, Ran se hizo su semi-elfo explorador, Millie contribuyó con su elfa druida, Diego se creó su semi-orco pícaro y Mimi, contra todo pronóstico, se incorporó con una humana bárbara.

Para finales de abril, ya estaban en su quinta partida. Se reunían los domingos en la Sala de los Menesteres, en la misma habitación en la que celebraron la fiesta de Halloween. Shaun no conocía a ningún otro director de juego, pero le gustaba mucho cómo lo hacía su amigo, incorporando la magia a las narraciones de la escena. Cuando tuvieron que derrotar a un dracolich, una figura de humo con forma de dragón esquelético sobrevoló sus cabezas, con las alas rasgadas y fuego azul furioso emanando de sus fauces.

Ace lo hacía tan bien que Shaun buscaba constantemente cualquier excusa para interactuar con su tiefling. Quizá su implicación tenía que ver que Millie había hecho las ilustraciones de los personajes, y lo había hecho casi perfecto. Casi, porque no podía calcar la imagen de su imaginación, pero igualmente había conseguido que, visualmente, se enamorara de todos.

Sobre todo, era difícil cuando Ran actuaba como su semi-elfo, Ilidan. Alguien callado, vanidoso, elegante, que tenía una respuesta para todo. Incluso le molestaba cuando sacaba un uno en los dados, porque eso significaba que su interpretación quedaría en una pifia. No obstante, era divertido. Seguro que Dani se lo pasaba genial torturándole de esa forma.

Pensaba que estaría mal visto que Shaun babease con todos y cada uno de ellos, sobre todo porque la campaña no iba de quién se ligaba a quién. Pero pensó que tendría carta blanca una vez vio las actuaciones de Dani y Millie, quien ligaba con absolutamente cada sujeto que interpretaba el director. El escarola no era muy conocido por saber cómo hablar con la gente, y mucho menos por flirtear o por ser un seductor, pero debía sentirse a gusto detrás de la personalidad de otra persona, porque hacía que Millie se sonrojase con una sonrisa coqueta cada vez que abría la boca.

Shaun se preguntó qué pasaría si intentara coquetear con Ran. Bueno, en concreto, qué pasaría si Brerth Wyvernhorn intentase seducir a Ilidan A-Saber-Qué-Apellido-Tendría-Porque-No-Se-Lo-Quería-Decir-A-Nadie. Con su melena como una cascada de hojarasca, que acababa en tirabuzones que suplicaban por ser enredados en sus dedos. Sin duda, lo que más le gustaba de Ilidan eran sus ojos, infinitos como un universo sin estrellas. A lo mejor le recordaban demasiado a los de Ran. A lo mejor le gustaba tanto Ilidan porque, al fin de al cabo, era Ran.

No, seguro que era por su pelo.

Ilidan, Brerth y Sasha, el personaje de Mimi, estaban en una expedición por el bosque cuando un licántropo atacó a Ilidan. Lucharon contra él hasta que consiguieron hacer que huyera a una cueva cercana, en la que nunca habían entrado.

—Será mejor que volvamos con el grupo y les avisemos de esto —dijo Mimi apuntando la dirección de la cueva en su ficha. Ran frunció el ceño.

—No, tenemos que deshacernos de la maldición de ese licántropo antes de que le perdamos de vista. No podemos dejarle a su libre albedrío, está demasiado cerca de la aldea.

Mimi alzó la mirada, y de pronto no eran Ran y Mimi, sino Ilidan y Sasha discutiendo. Shaun se sintió incómodo.

—No podemos enfrentarnos a él, no tenemos el suficiente nivel ni los recursos. Tenemos que llamar a refuerzos. Volveremos más tarde.

—Los licántropos son muy rápidos, cuando volvamos puede que no esté y no podemos permitirnos que ataque a más gente. Podemos inmovilizarle perfectamente entre tres.

—¡Casi nos mata!

—Pero no lo ha hecho, eso ya significa algo.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos y, de pronto, llegó el momento que Shaun tanto estaba temiendo. Dos pares de ojos se clavaron en él, seguidos de todos los demás jugadores, expectantes y curiosos. Se hundió en el puff todo lo que le fue humanamente posible. El único que parecía estar pasándoselo bien era Ace.

—Brerth, dile a Ilidan que su plan es temerario —casi gruñó Mimi, y por un momento pudo ver el rostro férreo y enojado de Sasha. Ran suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Haced lo que queráis, yo voy a meterme —miró a Dani con la mandíbula apretada—. Rompo un trozo de mi tela, la envuelvo en una rama grande que haya cogido de algún árbol, uso una de mis cerillas y entro en la cueva.

—Yo le sigo —añadió Shaun con un hilo de voz. Mimi se giró hacia él, muy despacio, como si pensara que fuera a cambiar de idea cuanto más envenenada fuera la intensidad de su mirada. Tragó saliva, evadiendo de todas las formas posibles a la chica enfadada—. No se va a quedar solo en esta misión, tú puedes ir a buscar a los demás.

Ran le sonrió, con dulzura y agradecimiento, y Shaun se alegró de estar un pasito más cerca de Ilidan.

 

 

 

Lo bueno del rol era que todos los malos rollos que hubieran dentro de la partida, se quedaban en la partida. Luego solo quedaban los cotilleos, las teorías y los dibujos de Millie de las bromas más graciosas de la campaña.

Por alguna razón, aquella vez se sentía distinto. El tiefling y el semi-orco de Ace y Diego se habían liado, y Millie había conseguido la vara que llevaba buscando desde la segunda partida. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hablar de ello con Mimi mientras fingía estar estudiando para Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero todos sus mensajes eran respondidos con monosílabos. No le gustaba nada esa sensación, no soportaba pensar que alguien pudiera estar enfadado con él. Y que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

Por eso, y aunque se muriera de miedo, necesitaba enfrentar a Mimi. Sabía que tenía clase de Herbología después de él, así que se quedó esperando en las puertas del invernadero a que saliese, con la cabeza gacha y vigilando a través de sus pestañas. El escarola le divisó y se dirigió hacia él saludando con la mano tan rápido que casi no se le veía. Shaun se alegraba de verle tanto como cualquier otro día, pero le hizo una seña con las manos para que siguiera su camino. Dani frunció el ceño, ofendido, pero no discutió.

Se aclaró la garganta cuando vio a Mimi y Millie caminando juntas, riéndose por algo que desconocía. La voz de Mimi eran tan bonita. La castaña miró por encima de su hombro, parpadeando una sola vez demasiado lenta, y se detuvo cambiando por completo su expresión. Shaun se sintió nauseoso. Odiaba provocar esa reacción.

—Eh… Mimi, ¿podemos hablar?

—Vale —dijo abrazando su libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con un tono aséptico. Tras unos segundos en los que Millie no se movió, acabó riéndose incómoda, sacudiendo los hombros.

—Bueno, sí, yo ya me iba.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se quedaron completamente solos. Shaun tiró de las mangas de su túnica, intranquilo, con miedo ante una situación social desconocida. Evitaba tanto los conflictos que no sabía lo que era tener que arreglar una amistad.

—¿Querías decirme algo? Llego tarde a clase.

Mimi no era una persona fría, y sin embargo era como estar hablando con el témpano más helado de la Caverma de Hielo de la campaña de Dani.

—Sí… ¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Mimi no respondió por unos segundos, pero entonces negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. Estoy molesta.

—¿No es… lo mismo?

—No —Mimi apretó los labios en una fina línea—. Enfadada estaría si hubieras hecho algo malo que me hubiese hecho daño. Molesta estoy porque has hecho algo que no me ha gustado, pero tú no tienes control sobre eso.

—Entonces dime qué no te ha gustado, por favor.

Mimi suspiró y dejó caer los hombros.

—¿Sabes qué significa ser una persona voluble?

Shaun enrojeció. ¿Por qué sonaba como a una característica que tendría un Pokémon?

—¿No…?

—Una persona voluble es alguien que cambia muy fácil su manera de ser dependiendo de con quién esté, y eso es lo que te pasa a ti. Sobre todo con Ran.

No sabía qué quería decir eso, pero no le sonó nada bien.

—N-no sabía que hacía eso.

—Claro que no lo sabes, no lo haces a propósito. El caso es que no sabes posicionarte, ni parece que tengas una opinión formada hasta que alguien te lo tiene que decir. Y esa persona es Ran. Es frustrante.

A Shaun no le gustaba ni un poquito la dirección de esa conversación.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy… un lameculos?

—No eres un lameculos, Shaun. Pero eres una persona muy diferente cuando eres tú mismo y cuando estás con Ran, y me da rabia. No tienes por qué seguir a Ran en todo lo que hace.

Shaun no se enfadaba, le era físicamente imposible. Una vez, en el colegio muggle, unos niños se dedicaron a tirarle de las coletas a Natalie y Shaun les echó la bronca de su vida, llevando a su hermana muy lejos. Aquella era la única vez que recordaba haberle dado rabia una situación. Hasta ese momento, donde se juntaba el aprecio que sentía por Mimi con el dolor de pensar en Ran como una influencia tóxica para él.

—Te estás equivocando, Mimi. Yo no sigo a Ran. No soy un lameculos.

La chica negó con la cabeza, echando a andar.

—Lo que tú digas, quédate con lo que quieras de lo que te he dicho.

—Vale.

—Vale.

Observó cómo la espalda de su amiga se alejaba hacia el castillo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió perdido, como aquel septiembre de primer año en la Sala Común. Y rompió a llorar.

**Mayo 2014**

 

 **E** staba harto. Y triste. No había vuelto a hablar con Mimi porque estudiar para los exámenes le ocupaba todo el tiempo libre, y porque tampoco quería hacerlo. Bueno, sí que quería, pero no quería ser el primero en ir a hablar con la otra persona. La verdad era que no le importaba en absoluto, pero no podía dejar de repetir la palabra “voluble” en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Mimi, y de pronto cada vez que hablaba con una persona era en lo único en lo que podía pensar. Que era voluble. Como el humo, tan débil que al soplarlo desaparecía. Porque eso era Shaun, un chico sin personalidad que se dejaba guiar por lo que querían hacer sus amigos. Y, en concreto, Randell Cooper. Mientras que Ran tenía el equipo de Quidditch, las Esperanzas Activistas, sus propias materias que estudiar… Y él era solo el compañero del superhéroe protagonista. Como si todo el mundo fuera Batman y él solo Robin.

Dani quería montar una broma de final de curso, pero Shaun no estaba de humor. No habían vuelto a hacer ninguna partida de Dragones y Mazmorras, y las echaba de menos. Pero Dani decía que no había tiempo, y Mimi que tenía que centrarse en las asignaturas que llevaba atrasadas.

Ayudó a Natalie con Transformaciones antes de ir a la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Había escuchado que era una de las clases más difíciles del año, si no eran las de todos los cursos. Al parecer, desde el 2000 la gente se jugaba la nota con el hechizo que aprendían en esa clase. Si alguien pasaba, seguramente conseguiría un Extraordinario al final del año. Valía la pena intentarlo.

La profesora Dadamith era severa y recta, y no dejaba pasar ni una. Por eso, se les hacía tan raro que la clase se diera sin utilizar las mesas, cogiendo notas de pie y completamente desorganizados. En el centro, un cofre que emitía un zumbido descansaba sin ser abierto. Dadamith entrelazó los dedos, paseándose por la habitación.

—Un boggart es un no-ser amortal de forma cambiante —Shaun ya se había perdido—, adopta la forma de aquello a lo que más tememos. Existen registros de que se están adaptando a nuevas formas de supervivencia, por lo cual su ataque puede ser más agresivo. Por ello, si completáis adecuadamente el ejercicio, no solo os subiré la media y os daré puntos para vuestra casa, sino que aprenderéis a enfrentaros a esta criatura.

Hubo un murmullo general en clase, y Shaun no pudo evitar coger a Ran del brazo. Compartían la clase con los Slytherin, lo cual se notaba; no dejaban de alardear de lo valientes que eran y de lo estúpido que sería no ejecutar bien un hechizo de riddikulus. Pero Shaun podía ver a Ellis al otro lado del aula, blanco como la tiza. Parecía estar a punto de vomitar. Shaun pensó que era más de valientes ser Gryffindor y reconocer que a veces podían tener sus flaquezas. Esa era una de ellas.

La profesora, tras hacer una demostración en la que el boggart se transformaba en la visión de un avión cayendo en picado y pasaba a ser un gusano gigante de gominola, rogó a los alumnos que se colocaran en una sola fila ordenada para poder ejecutar el ejercicio. Como era obvio, la gente se peleaba por no estar al frente, pero el orgullo Gryffindor colisionaba con la avaricia Slytherin, y hasta que la profesora no lanzó un hechizo ensordecedor para callarlos, no se pusieron de acuerdo.

Shaun cogió aire. Iba detrás de Ran y ya había visto unas cuantas serpientes, unos barrancos y un payaso gigante. Ran se mostraba tranquilo, pero la mano con la que agarraba la varita le temblaba ligeramente. Dadamith abrió el cofre y dejó salir el boggart, y toda la clase contuvo un jadeo. Cuatro pequeñas manos pálidas agarraron el borde del cofre y empujaron sus pequeños cuerpos hacia fuera, emergiendo como dos figuras de cera que se derretían por el calor. Su carne no parecía más que sustancia viscosa y ensangrentada que caía en pedazos grandes al suelo mientras ellas intentaban ponerse de pie. Reconoció aquellas dos bolas de pelo rubio.

—Ran… —susurró una de ellas con un gimoteo, un sonido tan roto que parecía cristal rayado. La profesora estaba preparada para intervenir, pero tan pronto como adelantó un pie, Ran alzó la varita en un murmullo.

— _Riddikulus._

Las dos niñas convulsionaron hasta convertirse en dos pequeños pomeranias de color canela, chocándose entre ellos y ladrando con una voz de todo menos intimidatoria. Se escuchó un _awwww_ general mientras la profesora le apretaba el hombro, orgullosa.

—Le felicito, Cooper. Excelente trabajo.

Ran se alejó de la fila. Shaun no pudo verle el rostro.

Y de repente, le tocaba a él. Sus piernas eran gelatina y su cabeza flotaba con ligereza, era como estar viendo la escena en tercera persona. Los perritos corrieron hacia él con la lengua fuera, pero no tardaron en transformarse en otra cosa. Delante de él, una Mimi a la que parecía que le habían apagado los colores se acercaba a él con la mirada más asqueada que había visto nunca. Shaun no sabía si enrojecer o llorar.

—Eres aburrido. Eres prescindible. Eres un puto perrito faldero. Solo soy tu amiga por asociación.

Movía los brazos, pero sentía como si esa voz la escuchara dentro de su cabeza, sibilina y llena de ponzoña. Los ojos marrones de la chica le miraron de arriba abajo y luego chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza. Esos ojos dejaron de ser marrones para ser de un verde pálido.

—Estoy cansado de ti. No sé cómo decirte que no quiero verte más, así que hago como que me caes bien. No vengas a verme más en verano —dijo Dani con hastío, como si se hubiese quitado un peso enorme de encima habiéndole confesado por fin lo que sentía. Shaun escuchaba una voz llamando su nombre, pero el dolor de su garganta era demasiado intenso como para poder concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cuando unos ojos negros le miraron a dos palmos de su nariz, no pudo contener más las lágrimas que le hacían arder sus mejillas. Ran apretó la mandíbula, entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza muy despacio, muy lento. Luego, cogió aire por la nariz, derrotado.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejarme en paz de una vez?

Shaun sollozó.

—Eres tan obvio. Búscate otra persona a la que babearle, porque a mí ya me das asco.

Ran estaba tan cerca que Shaun estaba seguro de que le pegaría un puñetazo. Cerró los ojos, y lo último que vio fue el brillo de la locura en los de Ran.

 

 

 

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido. O, tuvo que suponer al verse tumbado en una de las camas de la enfermería, inconsciente. Dejó salir un suspiro que le raspó la garganta hasta hacerle contraer el rostro de dolor. No sabía que se había tragado cuchillas de afeitar.

—¿Shaun? —esa voz hizo que se le bajara el corazón a los pies— ¿Estás bien? ¿Llamo al señor Thyren?

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Ran con ropas muggle, su clásica camiseta de _My Chemical Romance,_ los pantalones rasgados y la muñequera de cuadros negros y blancos. Parecía aliviado de verle despierto, sin duda lo estaría más que el propio Shaun.

—Agua —susurró mirando al techo. Escuchó cómo arrastraba la silla para buscar una jarra, y de pronto recordó. Por eso sentía que le faltaba el aire al ver a Ran. Había sido tan real, tan tangible. Los ojos volvían a escocerle, podría llorar otra vez—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En la enfermería, idiota —dijo con una suavidad que parecía estar llamándole más con un apodo cariñoso que con un insulto—. Te desmayaste en clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. No te preocupes, la profesora Dadamith te deja repetir el ejercicio otro día.

Shaun bebió sin mirar a su amigo y volvió a tumbarse en la cama, observando el techo blanco. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla, aunque Ran le tuvo que ayudar a colocarlo para que no cayera al suelo.

—¿Toda la clase lo vio?

—¿El desmayo? No te preocupes por eso, Shaun.

—Digo el boggart.

—Ah —Shaun se puso muy nervioso. No notaba ningún cambio de tono en la voz de Ran, pero no sabía tampoco si sería motivo suficiente para sospechar—. Vimos las figuras, pero no lo que decían. Lo siento por lo que te dijera mi versión sombra.

Se tapó la mano con un lamento, colocándose en posición fetal. Ojalá un hechizo para que las sábanas de la cama se lo tragasen.

—Soy idiota. Solo los idiotas se desmayan viendo a sus amigos.

—Eh, el boggart era muy fuerte. Los de Slytherin iban de chulitos, pero algunos han vomitado.

—Tú no te has desmayado ni has vomitado —dejó caer a través de las rendijas de sus dedos. No quería mirar, pero lo hizo. Pensaba que se encontraría con una expresión contrariada o dolida, pero su amigo echaba más agua en su vaso para poder beber de él, como si no le hubiese hablado del ejercicio en el que Ran había visto a sus hermanas convertidas en poco más que una masa de vísceras ensangrentadas.

—Es algo perturbador, pero si te repites desde el principio de la clase que no es real, lo acabas interiorizando.

Shaun volvió a taparse la cara, girándose hacia el otro lado.

—Ahora me siento aún más idiota.

—Eres una persona sensible, Shaun. ¿Y qué? Si a los demás les hubiera salido lo mismo que a ti en vez de una araña gigante, tampoco lo hubiesen soportado. Lo tuyo era un miedo más psicológico que físico.

Shaun se sentó en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas. Seguía con una mala sensación en el cuerpo, pero veía todo el asunto con más perspectiva, más ligereza.

—¿No me vas a preguntar por lo que me dijo? —dijo con la voz débil, Ran frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién? ¿El boggart? ¿Quieres que te pregunte?

—No… No, la verdad.

—Fuera lo que fuese, seguro que es mentira.

Shaun parpadeó y le sonrió. Una de las manos de Ran descansaba sobre las sábanas. Nunca antes se le había ocurrido fijarse en sus manos, pero eran muy bonitas. Blancas, suaves, con los nudillos marcados y los ligamentos que movían los dedos enterrados bajo su piel, visibles. La mano de Ran, a la que se quería entrelazar. El pensamiento fue cortado por unas voces familiares acercándose a su cama.

—¿Te imaginas qué pasará cuando nos toque dar esa clase? No quiero ni pensarlo.

—Seguramente se te aparecerá una ducha. Es fácil combatirla.

—¡Shaun! —gritó una pequeña Natalie corriendo para abrazar a su hermano, seguida de Dani y Millie, que no habían visto al chico hasta que Nat lo anunció con su vocecilla de ardilla.

—Hey, ¿qué pasa, tío? ¿Estás bien?

—Oímos que te desmayaste en la clase de la profesora Dadamith —Millie hizo un gesto de disgusto. Esa profesora no le caía demasiado bien, siempre quemaba sus páginas cuando la veía dibujar en clase.

—Estoy bien, no ha sido para tanto. ¿Me habéis traído chocolate?

—Nope, eso es solo para los enfermos de verdad —dijo Dani con una sonrisa ladeada, la que provocaba que se le formara el hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha. Shaun compuso un mohín, por lo cual el escarola suspiró y se sacó una varita de regaliz del bolsillo—. Toma, anda.

—Hala, pero esto no es chocolate.

—Es lo único que me queda, aprecialo y atesóralo como es debido.

Dani y Millie tomaron asiento al otro lado de la cama, mientras Natalie se sentaba con los brazos cruzados a los pies de la misma. Su hermana se dedicó a sonrojarse con Ran, preguntándole muchas cosas sobre Quidditch que en realidad no le interesaba, mientras que Dani se disponía a contarle a Shaun una campaña de rol que había leído por internet, con los comentarios sarcásticos añadidos de Millie.

Era en esos momentos cuando Shaun tenía que repetirse, una vez más, que todo lo que había dicho el boggart era mentira.

Pensó en Mimi.

Era mentira, ¿verdad?

**Junio 2014**

 

 **A** l fin y al cabo, los exámenes no habían ido tan mal. Otro año en el que Shaun no sobresalía, pero tampoco tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse. Otro año en el que Ran sacaba Extraordinarios en todas las materias y otro año en el que Dani hizo lo que había acabado llamando la broma final de curso. Le habían añadido piernas de gallina a todos los platos del Gran Comedor un día antes de la ceremonia, causando que toda la vajilla corriera de un lado al otro, confusas y rompiéndose por el camino. A Vizkov casi le explota la vena del cuello intentando averiguar quién había sido. Dani, Ellis y Lena casi no podían contener la risa. Shaun se arrepintió de no haber participado en la broma, pero se juraba a sí mismo que al siguiente año iba a hacerlo.

Por primera vez desde que estudiaban allí, Gryffindor ganó la Copa de la Casa. Aplaudieron tanto por la victoria como por el equipo de Quidditch, la principal razón por la que ganaron. El Gran Comedor se inundó en una furiosa marea de oro y carmesí, aullando palabras como “Gryffindor campeón” y rugiendo como leones gracias a las galletas con forma de animales que algunos de séptimo año tenían preparadas, porque sabían la puntuación al dedillo. En la zona donde Shaun estaba sentado, recordaron aquella época en la que el antiguo director de Hogwarts, el señor Dumbledore, repartía puntos en Gryffindor como si de caramelos se tratasen a última hora solo para que aquella casa pudiera ganar, y no podía sentirse más aliviado al pensar que, al menos, ellos se lo habían ganado durante todo el año.

Estaba pletórico y con el estómago lleno de pastel de calabaza. Ese año, sí que estaba deseando volver a casa. No porque lo estuviera pasando mal en Hogwarts, sino porque ese verano volvería con Natalie, con quien podría intercambiar anécdotas, chistes internos y quejas sobre los profesores. Podría ver a sus amigos muggles y, con suerte, podría presentarles a sus amigos magos, aunque ellos no supieran que lo eran. Además, su familia iría en agosto a Europa por primera vez, y no podía no sentirse emocionado por ello. Aunque todos esos buenos sentimientos quedaban relegados a segundo plano. Solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer, y sabía que después de ello podría disfrutar realmente de todo lo demás.

La última noche, nadie llevaba la túnica, el uniforme o los colores de las casas encima, así que Hogwarts era un amalgama de estudiantes en los que, si no tenías memorizado el estilo de cada persona, era difícil encontrar tus amigos sin los distintivos de Hufflepuff, o Ravenclaw. En el caso de Shaun, le costó encontrar un coletero con forma de crisantemo sujetando una mata de pelo castaña y rizada que seguramente olería a fresas. Cogió aire, muy decidido, y se acercó a Mimi, quien caminaba sola y distraída, observando con la mirada perdida y muy seria el suelo de piedra. Cuando alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos verdes de Shaun, mostró una expresión tensa, pero no sorprendida.

—Hola, Mimi.

—Hola. Felicidades por la copa.

Sonrió con amabilidad, pero los hoyuelos no llegaron a sus mejillas. Tragó saliva, aunque era una sensación espesa, casi cemento. Se alegró de que Millie no estuviera cerca, aunque en cierto modo sabía que aquel detalle no era fortuito.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro, Shaun —seguía sonriendo, lo cual era buena señal, pero aún notaba cierta falsedad en su rostro. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿En un sitio más tranquilo?

—Vale.

Pensó en la Sala de los Menesteres, pero la idea de un sitio tan secreto le parecía demasiado íntimo y le hacía tener dobles pensamientos que terminaban en él poniéndose rojo hasta la nuca. Como tampoco quería subir demasiados pisos en silencio, fueron a los servicios de la cuarta planta, donde celebraron Halloween en segundo año. Mimi apoyó la espalda en el lavabo, agarrándose la muñeca con una mano y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Shaun se crujió los nudillos. Le picaba la garganta casi tanto como las palabras que quería decirle, atropellándose unas a otras en su lengua aún sin haberlas dicho. No quería pedirle perdón, porque no sentía nada, pero la echaba de menos. Quería escribirle por mensajes en el móvil, quería hacerla reír y quería que ella le hiciese reír. Se humedeció los labios, agitado.

—¿Qué tal te han salido los exámenes?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Bastante bien, mis padres me van a regalar un ordenador propio por mis notas.

—¡Eso es estupendo! —quiso añadir que por fin podrían hacer videollamadas sin que les interrumpiese sus hermanas porque querían jugar a _Los Sims,_ pero no sabía si volvían a estar en ese punto—. Me alegro mucho.

—Gracias, ¿a ti qué tal te han salido?

—Bien, había pensado irme a llorar de la felicidad por no haber sacado ningún Troll bien merecido.

Mimi dejó escapar una risita suave, y Shaun se sintió en parte aliviado.

—Qué exagerado eres. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no ha sido para tanto.

El recuerdo de la apuesta de Ran en la Casa de los Gritos resonó con fuerza en su cabeza. “Te apuesto lo que quieras a que dentro de un año estáis saliendo juntos”. Menos mal que él no era metamorfomago, porque se le habría puesto todo el pelo del color del tomate maduro.

—Oye… —a Shaun le salió la voz más rasposa de lo que había esperado, y tuvo que carraspear antes de seguir. Mimi alzó las cejas, luciendo cierto rostro esperanzado e inocente—; ¿Tú y yo estamos bien?

Mimi agachó la cabeza, encogiendo un solo hombro.

—¿Tú estás bien conmigo?

Shaun se rascó la nariz sin mirarla.

—Al principio no… pero claro que lo estoy. Eres una de mis mejores amigas, Mimi.

—Pero lo que te dije estaba muy feo. No me tendría que haber molestado tanto.

—Es porque te preocupas por mí.

—No, era porque estaba celosa.

Entonces, Shaun la miró. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan ruborizada, mirándole a través de las pestañas y girando el anillo de su dedo anular para estar ocupada con cualquier otra cosa. El moreno estaba confuso, pero más aún, un sentimiento que le emocionaba demasiado se hacía paso a través de sus entrañas, sabiendo qué era lo que eso significaba, pero sin creérselo del todo.

—¿Ce-celosa? ¿Pero…? En fin, ¿por qué celosa?

—Pues porque pasas mucho tiempo con Ran, y cuando está él delante, no miras a nadie más. Y yo sé que sois mejores amigos y a mí él me cae muy bien… pero me desespera pensar que estoy compitiendo por tu atención cuando está él delante, cuando sé que voy a perder siempre.

Shaun negó tantas veces seguidas con la cabeza que temió marearse.

—Eso no es verdad, Ran es mi mejor amigo, pero tú también. No compites con él, tú me gustas mucho.

Ahí estaba.

Lo había dicho.

Se miraron, y Shaun estaba seguro de que sus reacciones eran simétricas. Ojos muy abiertos, labios despegados, ambos conteniendo el aliento. No pasarían ni cinco segundos de silencio, pero se sintieron como años.

—¿Yo te gusto?

Shaun escuchaba los latidos en sus sienes.

—Mucho.

No sabía exactamente qué se esperaba. En las películas, la espontaneidad del momento parecía mágica, con música lenta y percusión suave, como acompañando la emoción de la escena. Pero allí no había música y olía a lejía de limón cuando Mimi apoyó las manos en sus hombros y casi chocó los labios con los suyos en un beso torpe y demasiado húmedo, quizá porque Mimi se había relamido con nerviosismo antes de lanzarse. Luego, se miraron con tanta vergüenza como asombro, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

No hablaron mucho más de aquel beso, pero volvieron a ser amigos.

Cuando Shaun recordó ese momento en su habitación, se tapó la cara con la sábana a pesar del calor, pensando que había sido el mejor beso de la historia del cine.

**Agosto 2014**

 

 **S** u parte favorita de Europa había sido España, con La Sagrada Familia y la Casa Milà. Había hecho videollamada con Dani para enseñarle, según él, “su tierra”, aunque su amigo le explicó pacientemente que Cáceres no era lo mismo que Barcelona y que, de hecho, nunca había estado allí. Por lo demás, el verano estaba siendo el más sociable que había tenido hasta la fecha. Había tenido llamadas con Diego y Millie, Dani, Lena, Ellis, Ace… Este último le había estado enviando casi semanalmente fotos y vídeos de rincones nuevos de Hogwarts, y Shaun se empeñó en invitarle a su casa unos días en julio. Sus padres parecían realmente curiosos por el muchacho, con el pelo teñido aquella vez de azul celeste y hablando con ellos con la misma confianza y complicidad que si tuvieran su edad. Por suerte, agosto lo pasaba entero en casa de Lars Bakri, así que ya no se sentía tan mal por dejar a Ace casi en soledad en Hogwarts. Cómo consiguieron hacerse tan cercanos Lars y Ace era todo un misterio para él.

Había estado hablado casi a diario con Mimi, y cuando dejaban de enviarse mensajes, aunque fuera por un par de horas, sentía su día vacío, extraño. No sabía muy bien qué eran. ¿Mejores amigos? ¿Novios…? No habían vuelto a hablar del beso, ni del asunto de gustarse, pero estaba presente en cada silencio de las videollamadas que se acompañaban de una sonrisa. Shaun no necesitaba un hechizo de Wingardium Leviosa para sentir que flotaba en una nube.

Y, por supuesto, no había perdido en ningún momento el contacto con Ran. Hablar con él era casi tan natural como respirar, y cuando le volvió a ver con el pelo rubio por videollamada, casi dio un triple salto mortal de la felicidad.

El doce de agosto, el día que Shaun cumplía catorce años, Ran y Dani fueron a quedarse a dormir un par de días en su casa, y el moreno tenía tantas ganas de presentarles a sus amigos muggles que casi no durmió el día anterior de los nervios.

Habían pasado apenas dos meses, pero sus amigos habían crecido aún más, haciendo que, de repente, se sintiera un esmirriado. “¿Recuerdas cuando los tres medíais lo mismo? Qué buenos tiempos”, pensó con sus dos amigos caminando a ambos lados de él como si fueran sus torres de vigilancia.

Sin embargo, allí el cambio más drástico lo había sufrido Ran. No solo estaba indudablemente más guapo desde que había dejado de llevar el pelo negro y rojo (aunque las pintas de niño emo no las había abandonado), sino que, desde que entrenaba casi a diario en su casa para mejorar en Quidditch, estaba ganando bastante musculatura para un chico de su edad. A veces se le olvidaba que Ran les sacaba un año. Tenía que presentarle a su amiga Lily, seguro que se quedaba prendada de él nada más verle. ¿Y qué chica no lo haría? Hasta a Shaun le costaba no mirarle.

Estaban los tres tumbados en unos colchones que habían puesto a ras del suelo en su habitación para que pudieran dormir juntos, con el ventilador al máximo y sus cabezas siguiendo inconscientemente el movimiento del mismo para que les alcanzara todo el aire posible. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Dani cayó en redondo, roncando con la nuca apoyada en sus antebrazos. Shaun escaló hasta su cama y asomó la cabeza por el borde, dejando caer sus brazos al tibio suelo. Ran se tumbó de costado en el colchón a su lado, mirándole. Aún no tenían sueño, y la luz de la lamparita seguía sin molestarles. El rubio pellizcaba su camiseta y la ondeaba para darse algo de aire, pues tres muchachos adolescentes en la misma habitación no eran ni el olor ni el frescor más adecuado para el ambiente.

—Tengo muchas ganas de volver a jugar a rol, tantas que me puse a buscar en internet, pero por foro no es lo mismo —susurró haciendo formas con el dedo en el colchón de Ran. El rubio sonrió levemente.

—¿Crees que Dani matará a alguno de nuestros personajes?

—Pues espero que no, qué ansiedad.

—Yo pienso que sí que lo va a hacer, pero no creo que se atreva a matar al personaje de Millie.

Shaun frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo, con la mejilla aplastada contra las sábanas y el dedo haciendo círculos sobre las de Ran. Su amigo abrió la mano, dejando descansar el dorso a unos centímetros de la suya, y Shaun respondió a la pregunta que no había hecho siguiendo con la yema las líneas de su palma.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Ran miró por encima de su hombro para percatarse de que el escarola seguía frito, respirando con fuerza por la boca.

—Porque está colado por ella. No haría nada que pudiera entristecerla, está en la fase de intentar impresionarla.

—¿Qué dices? —abrió mucho los ojos, conmocionado—. ¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo raro es que no te hayas dado cuenta tú solo. Parece que se le vaya a caer la baba cuando se le queda mirando, se le traba la lengua cuando está muy cerca y es demasiado servicial con ella.

—Pero Dani es servicial con todo el mundo. Siempre me ayuda cuando se lo pido.

—¿También se pone rojo cuando le sonríes?

Se quedó pensando genuinamente si su amigo lo hacía, cosa que hizo que Ran riese entre dientes.

—No, pero me abraza mucho.

—A lo mejor también le gustas —bromeó Ran, provocando que Shaun abriera tanto los ojos y la boca que parecía que iba a caerse su mandíbula al suelo.

—No… ¿Tú crees? Pero… solo somos amigos…

—Es broma, Shaun.

—Ah, menos mal —dejó caer los hombros y Ran se rió. El moreno se separó de él para estirarse y ponerse boca arriba, pero con la cabeza aún colgando—. Le quiero mucho, pero solo como amigos.

—¿Solo?

—¿Hm?

—Parece que le quieras menos porque es “solo” tu amigo —apoyó la mejilla en su mano para mirarle mejor. Al verle al revés, Shaun no distinguía su sonrisa divertida, por lo que se sintió algo ansioso y tuvo que responderle casi de inmediato.

—¡No! ¡No he querido decir eso!

—¿Quieres más a Mimi que a Dani?

De nuevo, Shaun no pudo evitar abrir la boca, pillado con la guardia baja. Aquella vez, sí podía atisbar que Ran se estaba aguantando la risa. Le gustaba demasiado picarle, y Shaun se dejaba hacer demasiado.

—¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?

—Mimi y tú sois algo más que amigos, ¿no?

Shaun no se lo pensó lo suficiente cuando le dio la espalda en la cama con rapidez y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, delatándose a sí mismo. Ran le empujó por la espalda con suavidad, riéndose entre dientes.

—Eh, venga. Soy tu mejor amigo, al que “solo” quieres un poquito, pero me lo podrías contar.

—Raaaaaan… —protestó con la voz ahogada.

—Solo quiero saber si estáis saliendo, nada más.

Shaun se tumbó boca arriba, dejando la almohada en su estómago con un largo suspiro. No separó la vista del techo con la cara ardiendo, tanto por el calor de la almohada como por la vergüenza.

—No lo sé… ¿Supongo? No lo hemos hablado, pero en junio nos besamos.

Shaun enrojeció aún más mientras Ran se incorporaba un poco en el colchón.

—¿En serio?

—S-sí…

—Bueno, ya iba siendo hora. A Mimi le gustas desde primer año.

El moreno le miró de reojo, sintiendo un cosquilleo esperanzado en la boca de su estómago.

—¿Desde primero? ¿Tú crees?

—Me lo dijo Diego.

Shaun se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por esconder la sonrisa más boba que había formado en mucho tiempo. Guau, aquello se hacía cada vez más real. Sintió un repentino impulso por llamar a Mimi para ver si estaba bien, por darle un beso como ella se merecía. Se estremeció al recordar su primer beso. Menudo desastre. Sin embargo, las mariposas del estómago no le abandonaron en ningún momento.

—¿Te importa si me quito la camiseta? Me muero de calor.

—Claro, no te preocupes —se sentó en la cama para sonreírle, pero la impresión le hizo olvidarse por un segundo cómo se usaban correctamente los músculos de su cara.

Ran se había despeinado al quitarse la camiseta. Se revolvió el pelo y la dejó tirada al lado de su almohada, en el suelo. Shaun no pudo evitar observar el torso desnudo de su amigo. Su piel tersa y suave, con muy poco vello en el pecho y la zona bajo el ombligo, como piel de melocotón. Era totalmente contrario a él, que empezaba a sufrir el efecto de las hormonas adolescentes, haciéndole crecer pelo en sitios en los que nunca llegó a imaginar tenerlo. Era aún más pálido, si podía, y su clavícula marcada parecía estar conduciendo la mirada hacia su pecho ligeramente musculado y su vientre plano, dejando entrever las líneas que revelaban que, por lo menos, había estado haciendo abdominales ese verano.

Que Ran fuera un chico fuerte y tuviera buen cuerpo no era algo que le sorprendiera precisamente, había visto que sus brazos se habían hinchado desde la última vez que se vieron, y además estaba en el equipo de Quidditch. Pero no se esperaba que el conjunto de toda la imagen pudiera dejarle sin palabras. Ran tenía casi quince años, pero tenía un cuerpo desarrollado. Por un lado, tenía envidia. Por el otro…

No sabía qué significaba ese otro lado, pero la garganta se le había secado.

Ran se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón, con ambas manos detrás de la nuca, completamente ajeno al efecto que causaba sobre Shaun. El moreno tragó saliva y se lamió los labios muy lentamente. La pregunta se le escapó sin pensarlo.

—¿A ti no te gusta nadie más que como amiga?

Ran se encogió de hombros, aunque en su posición parecía más bien que contraía los músculos. Shaun volvió a asomarse por su cama, casi haciendo un puchero.

—Oye, no es justo, yo te lo he contado.

—Más bien yo lo he intuido y tú has rellenado los huecos.

Shaun acentuó su puchero y Ran rió entre dientes, girando la cabeza. Apoyó las manos en su estómago, y el moreno se controló todo lo humanamente posible para no seguir el movimiento con los ojos.

—Si te lo digo, ¿me prometes que no se lo contarás a nadie?

Casi se sintió ofendido por la pregunta.

—Yo nunca contaría un secreto tuyo, Ran.

El rubio sonrió con los labios tan finos que casi no podía distinguir el color rosado de ellos. Shaun contuvo la respiración durante todo el silencio, hasta que cogió aire y dejó escapar sus palabras como si de un suspiro se tratase,

—Hay un chico en las Esperanzas Activistas. Se llama Oliver, es de Ravenclaw y va a ir ahora a quinto año.

Los hombros de Shaun se tensaron. Hasta que no le picaron los ojos no se dio cuenta de que no había parpadeado en absoluto. Notaba que el otro esperaba una respuesta, así que atropelló sus palabras hasta dar con las apropiadas, titubeando antes de responder.

—Creo que no sé quién es.

—No nos lo cruzamos mucho. Duerme en la misma habitación que Lars.

Shaun asintió con la cabeza y se tumbó en la cama, sin saber qué más decir. El corazón le latía tan rápido y fuerte que esperaba que no pudiera escucharlo su amigo. Dani roncó aún más fuerte, como para hacerse notar, y se giró para abrazar su almohada. No tardó ni tres segundos en volver a respirar fuerte.

Escuchó el sonido de la fricción de las sábanas por un cuerpo moviéndose, y miró por el rabillo del ojo a tiempo de ver la cara de Ran. Nunca le había visto tan preocupado.

—¿Estás enfadado?

Shaun parecía confuso.

—¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por no decirte que me gustan los chicos hasta ahora.

—¡Para nada! —agachó la mirada, triste—. Y yo… ¿alguna vez te he hecho sentir que no podías contármelo?

—No es por ti. Sentía que no podía contárselo a nadie.

Shaun tragó saliva, aunque le costó.

—¿Lo sabe alguien más?

—Diego. Él también es… —el rubio se detuvo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Bueno.

—Ace también es gay.

—Eso tampoco es un secreto.

Los dos rieron suavemente, como si temiesen romper el ambiente. Ran dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Shaun lo sintió como si fuera la primera vez que respiraba.

—Gracias, Shaun.

Parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Por?

—No sé. Por ser mi amigo, supongo. Todo es más fácil contigo.

Shaun sonrió, soltando una risita a la vez que sentía el cosquilleo en el estómago. Ran acentuó la sonrisa y dos arrugas como pequeñas paréntesis aparecieron en ambas mejillas. Nunca le había visto sonreír tanto.

—Creo que voy a intentar dormirme.

—Vale —respondió Shaun apretando su almohada—. Buenas noches, Ran.

—Buenas noches.

Ran se giró, estirando los brazos y dándose la espalda. Shaun aún tardó en dormirse un rato más.

 

 

 

No era un chico muy sexual. Cuando sus amigos muggles llevaban fotos de chicas desnudas al colegio entre risitas traviesas, Shaun no miraba. Sus padres no habían sido precisamente estrictos con la educación sexual, pero tampoco se hablaba mucho. Como si fuera algo completamente ajeno a aquella familia. Shaun nunca había conseguido interesarse demasiado por el sexo.

O eso pensaba él.

El control parental le había impedido cotillear pornografía en internet, pero no le fue difícil valerse de la imaginación para tocarse. Tampoco era que se sintiese muy cómodo viéndolo después de todo lo que les había contado Robena e Hibiki sobre la cosificación de la mujer en esa industria.

Pero necesitaba desahogarse. Últimamente, su cuerpo estaba cambiando como el protagonista de esa novela que una vez le hicieron leer para analizar en clase. A veces, no se sentía mejor que una cucaracha cuyo cuerpo estaba en plena metamorfosis, con los sudores tremendamente olorosos, la tupida mata de pelo que se le formaba en la parte baja de la espalda, pero no en la cara, y los _entusiasmos_ repentinos.

Ah, esos incómodos momentos. Intentaba reprimirlos, sobre todo cuando no tenían razón aparente para aparecer, pero esa noche el calor había sido insoportable. Tuvo que salir a hurtadillas de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no pisar ni a Dani ni a Ran por el camino, profundamente dormidos y estirados en los colchones.

Se bajó la ropa interior y se sentó en el váter. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que le tenía tan inquieto, porque no había sido una imagen explícita, ni un roce, ni un gesto. Lo que le había puesto tanto era una idea abstracta. La idea de su amigo mirando a chicos. Ran confiando en él, contándole su secreto. Ran sonrojado porque le gustaba un chico llamado Oliver. La curva de su clavícula. Sus brazos. Sus omóplatos cuando se tumbaba boca abajo abrazando la almohada. Mimi sonriéndole. Su olor a fresas. Su risa cantarina. Sus hoyuelos. Ran. Mimi. Ran.

Cogió aire, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, pero relajándose cada vez más hasta convertirse en gelatina. Disfrutó las pequeñas convulsiones, pero enseguida la sensación de ligereza fue sustituida por una de inmensa culpabilidad.

No entendía por qué había hecho eso, pero lo volvería a repetir sin dudar.


	4. Cuarto año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Dawson y la adolescencia.

**Octubre 2014**

 

 **S** e podía decir que Shaun y Mimi estaban saliendo juntos oficialmente. No eran tan indiscretos como Ace sentándose en el regazo de Lars en el Gran Comedor, a quien habían nombrado prefecto de Ravenclaw, pero se habían dejado ver cogidos de la mano por los pasillos en más de una ocasión. Casi no se concentraba en las clases pensando en la próxima vez que vería a Mimi para besarse en la Sala de los Menesteres, por lo que en clase de Pociones volvió al mismo estado de atontamiento que en primer año, como si no supiera ni remover un caldero. Dani parecía bastante molesto por ello, pero Shaun no conseguía hacer que le importara, visualizando cómo Mimi le daba besitos en la mejilla antes de abrazarle mientras Vizkov le echaba la bronca.

Aquel año fue la primera vez que la fiesta de Halloween tenía una constante, solo que ni Robena ni Lars fueron invitados, muy a pesar de Ace, quien había sido el que había conseguido las botellas de hidromiel para aquella ocasión. No quería prefectos en la fiesta, y su convicción era tan fuerte que había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Hibiki para que no le dijera nada, aunque tuviera que alzar tanto la cabeza para mirarle a la cara como si de una torre se tratase. Aquel año, Ace se había teñido de moreno y llevaba las puntas blancas, con la cara maquillada como una calavera. No era el único, Millie había hechizado su rostro para que brillasen unas cicatrices de neón pastel en la oscuridad y Dani llevaba una flecha de broma atravesada en la cabeza.

En la sala flotaba una impresión de agitación, anticipándose a lo que iba a pasar. Nunca habían bebido alcohol y las hormonas hacían cabriolas por toda la habitación. Shaun se alegró de que Ace dijera en alto lo que todos estaban esperando que alguien sugiriese.

—¿Y si jugamos a verdad o reto?

Hubo un pequeño revuelo en la habitación. Aunque parecían pensárselo antes de aceptar, todos estaban deseando probar aquel juego muggles del que tanto habían leído en internet. Sin embargo, Hibiki se cruzó de brazos, mostrando descontento.

—¿Por qué tiene que ser un juego que consista en ver quién hace más el ridículo?

Ace arqueó una ceja.

—Es porque no está Robena y no te podemos retar a besarla, ¿verdad?

Hibiki se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada más.

Con eso, se sentaron en círculo con una leve música pop de fondo, apretujándose todos juntos y haciendo que algunos se sentaran encima de otros, como Millie encima de Mimi. A Shaun le daba un poco de rabia no ser Millie en esos momentos.

Dani le dio un corto trago a la hidromiel, mojándose los labios cuando alejó la botella como si quemara. Shaun se crujió los dedos antes de que el escarola se girara y se la tendiera, inseguro. Dubitativo, inclinó la botella, esperando un sabor dulce que nunca llegó. En su lugar, su garganta se abrasó con el amargo del anís y el toque de miel que solo le hizo toser aún más. Millie chasqueó la lengua con una sonrisa jocosa, robándole la botella.

—Flojo —bromeó dándole un sorbo largo por el cual casi escupe todo el contenido. Los demás abuchearon al unísono, excepto Dani.

—No ladréis, que hay suficiente para todos —dijo Ace con una sonrisita.

Las primeras jugadas fueron tímidas, con titubeos y sonrisas avergonzadas, los retos pasando de bailar encima de la mesa a intentar convertir uno de los vasos en chocolate (solo porque a Diego le entró el hambre). Las preguntas eran sobre profesores y alumnos, pero eran tan suaves que era imposible interesarse lo más mínimo en las respuestas. Poco después de la medianoche, Ace perdió la paciencia.

—Ran, ¿verdad o reto? —preguntó inclinándose hacia delante en su puff. El rubio, completamente ajeno al peligro, sonrió de forma perezosa, la nariz roja por la hidromiel, y asintió con la cabeza como si eso respondiera.

—Verdad.

—¿Quién te gusta?

Hubo un jadeo general de emoción, clavando las miradas en el rubio. Shaun se inclinó para observar a su amigo a tiempo para ver cómo su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco. Quería ayudarle, pero supuso que meterse en medio sería sospechoso.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no me gusta nadie.

—Venga ya, a todo el mundo le gusta alguien.

—A mí no. Y de ser así, no me gustaríais ninguno de vosotros.

Shaun sintió un pinchazo que no supo definir mientras Ace sonreía con malicia.

—Vosotros, ¿eh? No vosotras.

El rubor de Ran era visible a kilómetros de distancia. Dani rió con timidez, divertido, lo cual provocó que el rubio le clavase la peor mirada que le había visto nunca, con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos entrecerrados. Dani se puso blanco y Shaun tragó saliva. Ran le dio otro sorbo a su hidromiel.

—Dani —el escarola dio un respingo—. Verdad o reto.

—Eh… uh… eh… ¿Verdad…?

—¿Te gusta Millie?

Hubo un murmullo general en la sala. Shaun quiso taladrar a Ran con la mirada, pero no desviaba la vista del escarola, que parecía estar al borde del infarto. Mimi cruzó miradas con Shaun. La chica seguía abrazada a una tensa y asombrada Millie, ojiplática e incrédula. Dani tragó saliva, y fue tan espeso que Shaun pudo escuchar el sonido de su garganta.

—Reto.

—Ya no puedes cambiarlo.

Shaun no entendía a qué venía tanta hostilidad por parte del otro. ¿Por qué era tan duro con Dani? Él no había hecho nada, pero por la expresión de Ran, parecía que el otro chico tuviese la culpa de que Ace le hubiera hecho la pregunta. Dani se encogió de un hombro, asustado.

—Bueno…

—Puedes beberte un chupito, así no tienes por qué decirlo —se apresuró en decirle Millie, y lo que vio Shaun en el gesto de Dani se podía denominar solo como decepción.

—Pues hago eso —dijo llevándose su hidromiel a los labios y drenando el contenido de la botella hasta dejarla casi vacía. Shaun se empezaba a sentir mal por el ambiente—. Ellis, verdad o reto.

—Reto, porque os estáis poniendo intensitos con las preguntas.

—Vale, pues besa a Ran.

—¡Oye! —gritó mientras toda su piel visible se tornaba roja. Ran puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hazlo y acabamos cuanto antes —espetó Ran, y eso envalentonó más aún a Ellis. Se incorporó cogiendo aire como si inflase su pecho cual pavo real y dio un par de zancadas en dirección al otro chico, que tenía los brazos cruzados y expresión serena, como desafiante. Nadie pensó que realmente fueran a besarse, así que cuando Ellis juntó sus labios abiertos con los de Ran y los movió ligeramente hubo un grito de sorpresa general. A Shaun le recordó a su primer beso, incómodo y violento, se preguntó si ese sería el primero de Ran. Ellis temblaba de arriba abajo, aunque no sabía si era de vergüenza o de rabia. Ran no volvió a hablar en un buen rato.

Shaun ya estaba achispado cuando la ronda volvió a él, y su reto fue pasar siete minutos en el paraíso en la zona apartada detrás de las cortinas plateadas con Mimi. La chica parecía muy convencida, tirando de su mano y sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados. Mimi corrió las cortinas, ignorando los vitoreos y los silbidos de sus amigos. Shaun se sentó en uno de los sofás, comprobando con alivio que la tela plateada no era translúcida. La luz, sin embargo, sí era más tenue, y el color púrpura se reflejaba en sus rostros.

—Bueno… —empezó Mimi, aún de pie y con las manos detrás de la espalda. Shaun tamborileó sobre sus rodillas.

—Sí.

—¿Deberíamos…?

—Podemos sentarnos y hablar un rato.

—Oh —Mimi lucía decepcionada, jugueteando con sus dedos. Caminó hasta sentarse al lado de Shaun, dejando una distancia prudencial entre ellos. Al moreno le costó respirar—. ¿Pasa algo?

—No, es solo que… ¿Es que tú quieres que hagamos algo más?

Mimi comprendió lo que quería decir enseguida. Desvió la mirada, tragando saliva.

—No tengo prisa. Aún somos jóvenes y llevamos poco tiempo, pero… ¿No te frustra que solo nos demos besos?

Shaun se tensó, sintiendo que volvía a tener ocho años.

—¿Mimi…?

—¡No! No, no quiero que… ya sabes… ¿pero quizá besos en el cuello? ¿O con lengua?

Se mareó, y no era por la bebida.

—¿Ahora…?

—No tiene por qué ser ahora, tonto —rió sacudiendo los hombros, tapándose la boca y negando con la cabeza. Dio unos saltitos en el sofá y se apoyó en su hombro, suspirando—. Esto está bien.

Después de unos segundos, Shaun apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza y movió un poco la mano por su pierna. Mimi captó la indirecta y entrelazó sus dedos con los del moreno.

—Oye, ¿tú también crees que a Dani le gusta Millie?

Mimi volvió a reírse.

—Pues claro, es obvio. Y a Millie le gusta Dani. Me parece muy bonito que Millie haya intervenido para no hacer que se confiese delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Era eso? Yo pensaba que le incomodaba a ella.

—Qué va —Mimi apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y frunció el ceño. El aliento de la chica al hablar le hizo cosquillas en la oreja—. ¿Y qué pasa con Ran? Se ha puesto muy violento.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—La pregunta de quién le gusta. Ha sido muy borde con Ace y Dani.

Shaun giró la cabeza muy lentamente y abrió mucho los ojos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Mimi, quien contuvo un gesto de exclamación.

—¡Tú lo sabes!

—No, yo no sé nada.

—Venga, que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.

—Mimi…

—¿Ran no será…?

Entonces Shaun se puso nervioso, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

—Le gusta Millie. Millie, sí. Es ella.

Shaun se preguntó si Mimi sería capaz de abrir más la boca y los ojos sin que se les desencajara ninguna de las dos partes. Y él se insultó mentalmente.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo… Lo mal que se lleva con Dani, lo borde que se ha puesto, lo mucho que intenta ponerse cerca de Millie cuando estamos todos juntos… —el moreno alzó las cejas con curiosidad, preguntándose de dónde narices se había sacado eso, pero prefirió no contradecirse, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza—. Pobrecito. Tiene que sentirse muy mal al respecto.

—Sí. Pobrecito.

Aunque en ese momento, Shaun temía más por sí mismo.

 

 

 

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y agradeció que el día siguiente era sábado. Dani había terminado ligeramente intoxicado, y tuvieron que tener mucho cuidado para que Diego y Millie no se pusieran a cantar Ke$ha de camino a sus habitaciones. Shaun se había asegurado de que la pequeña Vanessa llegara a salvo a su habitación antes de entrar en la suya propia. Los demás estaban roncando, especialmente Aaron, y Ran estaba ya tumbado en su cama, pero no había cerrado las cortinas. Tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza y miraba con intensidad el techo de su cama, el semblante serio. Shaun se cambió en silencio, para no molestar, pero cuando se metió en la cama, se giró para apoyar la mejilla en la almohada y mirar a su amigo, invocando un pequeño lumos con la varita. Ran parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Pasa algo? —su voz tranquila, nada de la pasivo-agresividad de la Sala de los Menesteres. Shaun respiró algo más relajado.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

Ran frunció el ceño, extrañado.

—Claro, ¿por qué?

—No lo parecía en la Sala de los Menesteres. Le preguntaste a Dani para que se confesase delante de todos, y eso… no está bien.

Fue entonces cuando Ran parecía más alerta, con un largo suspiro y masajeándose el puente de la nariz. Negó con la cabeza.

—Lo pagué con él porque tiene cara de idiota y se rió del chiste de Ace de que yo podía ser… —calló, recordando que había más gente en la habitación. Shaun dudaba mucho de que alguno de los demás estuviera despierto, pero no podía culparle a él por ser demasiado precavido con ese tema. Intentó calmarle.

—No creo que Ace lo dijera como un chiste, si él también lo es. Lo que pasa es que le gusta picar a los demás. Lo suyo tampoco ha sido un buen gesto.

—No debería ir obligando a la gente a decir esas cosas.

—Y tienes razón, pero tú hiciste lo mismo con Dani.

—No es lo mismo.

—Ya sé que no es lo mismo, Ran. Te entiendo —comenzó con paciencia y voz reconciliadora—. Pero también es desagradable para él. De todos modos, sabes que no pasará nada cuando decidas contarlo, ¿verdad? No eres el único en el grupo.

Ran cerró los ojos. Shaun pensó que iba a dormirse, pero entonces suspiró con hastío y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes. Voy a pasarme toda la vida así a partir de ahora, dando explicaciones y teniendo que decirle a la gente lo que soy, y nunca puedo saber cómo va a reaccionar una persona u otra. No sé si me van a ver distinto, o van a haber chistes, o me van a odiar. Y, técnicamente, lo puedes entender, pero nunca me vas a llegar a comprender.

Shaun despegó la cabeza de la almohada, consternado y abatido, pero Ran ya se había girado para darle la espalda.

—Buenas noches, Shaun.

El moreno no se sentía así en absoluto cuando le respondió.

—Buenas noches.

**Diciembre 2014**

 

—¿ **D** ónde estamos yendo?

—Lo que no sé es cómo no lo has intuido aún.

Shaun sonrió con inocencia y vitalidad, dejándose llevar por el camino que estaba trazando Ran. Su estación favorita para visitar Hogsmeade era en invierno, con las casas nevadas, los magos vendiendo chocolate y vino caliente y las quedadas frente a la chimenea de Las Tres Escobas. No obstante, el rubio había decidido llevarse a su amigo por ese camino a las afueras del pueblo a solas. Su curiosidad iba creciendo hasta descender como una montaña rusa destinada al pavor cuando visualizó La Casa de los Gritos al final de la cuesta. Sus piernas temblaron, recordando.

Entonces, el imbécil de Ran se detuvo, sonriendo como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—No… —susurró Shaun con voz débil.

—¿Recuerdas una conversación que tuvimos aquí hace casi un año?

—Apenas.

—No pasa nada, yo sí. Dijimos que si estabas saliendo con Mimi por estas fechas, te tocaría entrar en La Casa de los Gritos y hacerte una foto en la segunda planta.

—Oh, pero Mimi y yo hemos roto —asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, muy convencido. Ran rió entre dientes.

—Habéis venido en el tren cogidos de la mano.

—Pero eso es para poder superar lo nuestro —hizo una mueca viendo que no iba a poder convencerle con esa obvia mentira, y dejó caer los hombros—. Venga ya, ¿no puedo hacer otra cosa? Como pegarme a hostias con el Sauce Boxeador, o comerme una mandrágora. Puedo darle un beso de tornillo al profesor Vizkov.

Ran puso los ojos en blanco, pero se lo estaba pasando mejor que en toda su vida. Empujó la puerta de la valla de madera y alambres para abrirla y sonrió mientras con la mano libre le invitaba a entrar en el camino. Shaun tragó saliva, notando la garganta seca y cerrada.

—¿Va en serio esto…?

—No te va a pasar nada.

—¿Entonces por qué no vienes conmigo?

—Porque no tendría gracia.

Shaun cogió aire y se mordió el labio inferior. Se quedó mirando a la inmensidad de la negra y destartalada mansión, juntando las manos y doblándose los dedos para que le chasquearan los huesos. Ran suspiró.

—Te vas a romper los dedos.

—Ojalá.

Ran echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada, y aquello cargó de energía a Shaun lo suficiente como para asentir con la cabeza.

—Cuanto más rápido lo haga, antes acabaré.

—Ese es el espíritu.

Volvió a asentir, asegurándose a sí mismo de que era tan valiente como quería hacerse ver. Anduvo el camino de la entrada con pisadas lentas, pesadas, hundiéndose unos centímetros en la nieve. Se repitió que los gritos de aquella casa se desmintieron hacía mucho tiempo, con la biografía de Harry Potter publicada en 2005, en la que explicaban que era el famoso licántropo Remus Lupin intentando sobrellevar sus ataques y sus amigos merodeadores ayudándole a controlarse. Aún así, el sitio era intimidante. Con una estructura oscura y alargada que se sostenía por sí misma aunque tuviera pinta de que fuera a quebrarse. Se detuvo en la puerta. ¿Y si se caía por su peso? Miró por encima del hombro para observar a su amigo apoyado en la valla, saludándole con la mano. Gruñó para sí mismo. Menudo idiota.

El interior de la casa era aún más frío que el exterior, y un olor a humedad y madera podrida le inundó los orificios nasales. Tosió y se tapó con la manga de su abrigo, buscando a tientas el pasamanos de las escaleras. Si no tuviera los guantes puestos, no se le habría ocurrido ni por un momento tocar nada de allí. Subió los escalones temeroso, crujiendo bajo su paso, intentando no mirar hacia arriba para no fijarse en las enormes telarañas del techo. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones cuando llegó arriba, pensando que solo le faltaba entrar en la habitación y hacerse una foto en la ventana para que se viera que había llegado hasta el segundo piso.

Su cuerpo entero se congeló cuando escuchó una de las puertas chirriar al abrirse tras de sí. Tembloroso, se giró con lentitud, sin querer asimilar lo que estaba pasando, hasta ver a una figura al otro lado del pasillo. Con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus cuerdas vocales, gritó hasta quedarse sin aliento, y se sorprendió al ver que la otra figura le respondió con el mismo susto.

—¿¡Dani!?

—¡Me cago en todo, Shaun! ¿Es que quieres matarme?

Shaun se llevó una mano al pecho, doblándose. Iba a darle un infarto, estaba seguro.

—¿Tú qué haces aquí?

—Cotillear la casa de los merodeadores. ¿Y tú qué narices haces aquí?

A Shaun todo aquello le empezó a parecer una estupidez.

—Estaba… perdí una apuesta de mierda con Ran.

Mientras decía esas palabras, otros pasos apresurados se escucharon entrando en la casa.

 

 

 

Si Shaun pudiera hacer que Ran dejase de reírse de él, incluso aunque fuera con un hechizo, no dudaría en usarlo. El problema era que, muy en el fondo, estaba disfrutando con aquello.

—No tiene gracia. Y no hacía falta que vinieras a buscarme.

—¿Qué querías que hiciese? Pensaba que te había pasado algo serio, no que te hubieras encontrado con el tolai.

Una vez fuera, habiéndose despedido de Dani, Ran aún seguía convulsionando a carcajadas, con las manos en las rodillas y negando con la cabeza. Shaun se sacudía el polvo de su brazo con un puchero y un sonrojo en las mejillas que poco tenía que ver con el frío de Hogsmeade. Y pensar que estaba allí en vez de estar disfrutando de un día de compras con Mimi.

Ran se frotó uno de sus ojos y se irguió, recobrando la compostura. Suspiró por la nariz y amplió su sonrisa.

—Bueno, al menos tengo una noticia buena para ti. ¿Quieres saber qué has ganado?

Shaun parpadeó, confuso.

—¿He ganado algo? Pensaba que esto era por perder la apuesta.

—Claro, pero después del susto que te has metido, te mereces una recompensa.

Ran se inclinó hacia delante, y Shaun tensó cada músculo de su cuerpo. Por alguna razón, su mente le llevó a otros escenarios muy distintos al que de verdad se estaba sucediendo, en el que Ran metía una mano dentro de su abrigo para sacarse un pequeño paquete rectangular envuelto en papel marrón. El moreno lo cogió, arrugando la nariz, pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa de labios apretados.

—¿Y esto?

Ran se encogió de hombros.

—Un regalo de Navidad adelantado.

—¡Qué dices! —sintió una sensación de calor agradable en el pecho, pero una parte de sí se sentía culpable—. Yo no te he comprado nada…

—No pasa nada, me ha costado poquísimo. Tú ábrelo.

Shaun agachó la mirada con curiosidad e intriga, y rompió el papel que envolvía el regalo. Vio un marco de fotos antes de darle la vuelta y alzar mucho las cejas, partiendo los labios. Un Shaun y un Ran de cabello negro y un mechón rojo le devolvían la mirada, sonriendo y mirándose entre ellos, como si estuvieran diciendo algo muy divertido. De vez en cuando, Shaun se pegaba más al brazo de Ran y este fingía una mueca de disgusto mientras le daba un pequeño codazo, y volvían a reír. Shaun balbuceó, anonadado.

—Es… es la foto que nos hicimos el año pasado.

—Así es.

—La has revelado en papel mágico.

—Dijiste que no teníamos ninguna foto juntos, y al menos ahora tendrás un recuerdo del mejor peinado que he tenido para siempre.

Shaun tragó saliva, con el corazón encogido. Su voz salió en un hilillo débil.

—Muchas gracias.

—¿Y si nos vamos con los demás a Las Tres Escobas? Me estoy congelando.

Ran se metió las manos en los bolsillos y Shaun asintió con la cabeza. Se agarró al brazo de su amigo para caminar juntos, pensando que iba a mirarle raro, pero no dijo nada.

**Enero 2015**

 

 **H** abía sido un día horroroso excepto para Ace, que había sido admitido en el equipo de Slytherin. Pero al menos era domingo, lo cual significaba que había partida de rol.

La campaña estaba tan avanzada que con cada misión nueva que les encomendaban, más riesgo tenían de que sus personajes no saliesen con vida. Después de que se quejaran de la poca precisión histórica sobre los vampiros según la percepción de los muggles y sacar de quicio a Dani por ello, un grupo de chupasangres atacó al equipo.

No fue fácil combatirlos. Cuando conseguían relajarse y bajar la guardia, más vampiros y no muertos aparecían en escena. Ace, implicado como siempre en la partida, intentó decidir una estrategia con la druida de Millie, siendo los dos únicos que podían usar magia. Mientras Sasha y Kiff, el semi-orco, estaban en la vanguardia, atacando, Ilidan, en un terrible impulso, pensó que sería buena idea arrollar con todo lo que tenía para matar a los enemigos más cercanos. Consiguió hacer un daño crítico, pero lo pagó muy caro. Un corte profundo hecho con una cimitarra desde el hombro hasta la cadera le impedía moverse, y a Shaun se le encogió el corazón en mitad de la narración. Sin dudarlo, Shaun llevó a Brerth a que le sostuviera en sus brazos, tratando de parar la hemorragia hasta que los magos del equipo pudieran venir a salvarle.

Ese era un gran inconveniente, que Shaun había conectado tanto con aquella historia y sus personajes que veía a Brerth como alguien completamente ajeno a él, una persona independiente cuyas acciones le sorprenderían. Y los demás, eran viejos amigos de otro mundo, otra realidad. No soportaba pensar que Ilidan pudiera morir y no volvieran a verlo más. Solo con la imagen mental que su cabeza formaba, se quedaba destruido. Y lo que era peor, estaba seguro de que, a estas alturas, Brerth estaba enamorado de Ilidan.

Era el turno de Ace, y meció su dado de veinte caras en su mano mientras miraba muy serio a Dani.

—¿Puedo intentar hacer un hechizo de curación en mi turno?

—Puedes, pero el corte es muy profundo y tiene pocos puntos de vida. Si utilizas este hechizo, ya no podrás luchar más con tu magia.

—No merece la pena —respondió Ran por Ace, negando con la cabeza, pero todo lo que veía Shaun era la interpretación de Ilidan diciendo eso con voz débil, pastosa, el rostro pálido y los ojos pesados, cerrando sus párpados poco a poco. Maldijo su imaginación demasiado activa en ese momento.

—Pero no podemos dejarte aquí —añadió Shaun muy apurado, y casi no le hizo falta interpretar para que le saliera creíble. Dani se inclinó hacia delante, expectante tras su pantalla de máster.

—Las hordas de enemigos se van acercando cada vez más y más a vosotros, abriéndose paso por las ramas secas de los árboles y lanzando chillidos agudos. Uno de ellos está a dos metros de vosotros. ¿Qué hacéis?

Shaun notó cómo Ran le apretaba la mano, y él contuvo la respiración.

—Brerth… —susurró Ran, y Shaun apretó la mandíbula, agitado.

—Puedo cargarte y correr de la horda. Puedo llevarte a un lugar a salvo.

—No hay tiempo. Tenéis que huir vosotros, no puedo soportar la idea de que te hagan daño.

El corazón de Shaun se saltó un latido. Ilidan nunca tenía palabras amables para nadie. Y había dicho lo último en singular. Shaun no lo soportó, y puso su mano libre sobre las dos entrelazadas.

—Te quiero.

Tenía que decirlo.

Ran sonrió de lado, negando con la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota.

—Las hordas están casi a vuestro lado.

—Empiezo a salir corriendo —dijo Ace con la voz afectada, aunque se aclaró la garganta tan pronto como dijo aquella frase. Todos los demás le siguieron.

Shaun se sorbió la nariz, notando la respiración entrecortada, y se frotó los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas se agolpasen. Al otro lado de la mesa, Mimi observaba.

**Febrero 2015**

 

 **G** ryffindor estaba en su mejor racha. Habían ganado a Ravenclaw por una diferencia considerable, y los alumnos ya estaban celebrando de camino a Hogwarts. Como siempre, Vanessa y Shaun esperaban en la puerta a Ran para abrazarle y darle la enhorabuena. Vans rodeó con los brazos fuertemente a Robena, lo cual sorprendió al moreno, siempre pensaba que tenía una especie de rivalidad interna con la pelirroja (algo insólito, teniendo en cuenta el alma cándida de la pequeña). Sin embargo, Ran no acababa de salir de los vestuarios, y no había rastro de él. No fue hasta que se toparon con la buscadora que les dijo que ella era la última que quedaba en los vestuarios, y que no le había visto entrar con ellos después del partido. Estaban confusos, y Shaun no dudó en llamarle al teléfono móvil. No daba señal.

Con una terrible ansiedad escalándole la espina dorsal, subieron hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde los chavales gritaban, cantaban, bailaban y tiraban cohetes interiores de la tienda de Zonko, de colores dorados y rojos que acababan en confeti brillante que volaban por todas partes. Estiró la cabeza, pero no vio ni rastro de la mata rubia y espesa de Ran. Preocupado, y esperando que su última sospecha fuera la acertada, dejó a Vans en el salón para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación.

El sosiego duró más bien poco, pues aunque su amigo estuviera allí, también estaba su maleta medio hecha sobre su cama. Aún con la túnica de Quidditch puesta, metía unas chaquetas casi a presión y sin ningún cuidado, algo poco propio de Ran. Cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona en la habitación, se giró durante un segundo para comprobar quién podría ser, y luego volvió a mirar su maleta, reprimiendo un sollozo. Shaun estaba perplejo al ver los ojos llorosos de Ran, recordando que solo le había visto llorar en una ocasión. Aquella vez, parecía más grave.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Shaun contrariado sin saber muy bien qué decir, y Ran se pasó la manga de la túnica carmesí por los ojos. Metió unos calcetines, esa vez con más cuidado, como si le afectara que le observasen.

—Mi madre está en el hospital —su voz sonaba más ronca que nunca. Shaun juntó las manos, asustado.

—¿En San Mungo?

—No. En un hospital muggle.

Shaun se acercó con timidez y, sobre todo, cuidado. Como si no quisiera espantarle.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Vio a su amigo apretar la mandíbula.

—Mi madre está mal, y cuando tiene rachas malas intenta… cosas. Esta vez casi lo consigue.

Shaun tardó en comprenderlo, y cuando lo hizo, sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera por encima, cubo incluido. Alargó una mano, temeroso, pero su amigo se le adelantó. Ran se giró para poder abrazarle por los hombros, agarrándose muy fuerte y temblando contra su cuerpo. Shaun colocó las manos en su espalda, agarrándose casi con urgencia a su túnica, cerrando los ojos.

Ran dejó escapar un hipo y rompió a llorar, y fue entonces cuando Shaun le abrazó aún más fuerte.

 

 

 

Por San Valentín, Shaun no recibió un cántico por parte de unos cuantos duendes (gracias a Merlín), pero sí que se levantó con unos bombones a los pies de su cama. Desayunó con Mimi, quien le dio un besito de agradecimiento por los caramelos de café que tanto le gustaban, y se prepararon para ir a Hogsmeade juntos.

—Es injusto, yo también quiero una cita en Hogsmeade por San Valentín —lloriqueó Millie en el compartimento del tren. Diego rodó los ojos y acabó clavando su mirada en Dani, quien miraba a través de la ventana, ruborizado y apretando los labios y las manos en puños. Shaun contuvo una risita.

Una vez en el pueblo, se despidieron, y Shaun examinó que no le hubiera llegado ningún mensaje a su móvil antes de caminar de la mano de Mimi. Desde que Ran había vuelto a su casa, se mensajeaban todos los días y a casi todas horas sin descanso. Shaun le mandaba memes e intentaba distraerle, aunque Ran no se lo había pedido, pero sabía que lo necesitaba. Desde el incidente de su madre, quien se encontraba estable, pero no volvía a casa, Ran tuvo que cuidar de sus hermanas. Por supuesto, algunos familiares acudieron para ayudarles, como sus tíos, pero Maddie y Christie estaban ansiosas por saber qué le había pasado a su madre, y no querían despegarse ni por un segundo de su hermano mayor. La visión de las dos pequeñas bolas de pelo siguiendo a Ran como si de mamá patito se tratase no podía más que llenarle el pecho de una ternura indescriptible.

Shaun había reservado mesa en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié, siendo completamente consciente de que seguramente estaría lleno ese día, y se alegró de haberlo hecho. El lugar no estaba abarrotado, pero apenas quedaban mesas privadas. Unos querubines dorados volaban por toda la sala, tirando flechas que se desintegraban en purpurina, y escapaban entre risitas por las mesas de las parejas. Una bruja morena y con una sonrisa radiante que supusieron que era familiar de Madame Pudipié les acompañó hasta una mesa al final del salón, más apartada de las demás y adornada con unos bonitos lirios rojizos. Mimi se quitó el abrigo y dejó ver un vestido de lana con cuello de tortuga de color granate, sonriendo con entusiasmo. Por primera vez, se había puesto maquillaje. Un pintalabios a juego con el vestido y una pequeña raya en la parte superior del ojo. Le sentaba bien.

—Creo que te gustan estas cursiladas más a ti que a mí —bromeó cogiendo la carta para observarla, y Shaun se rió entre dientes.

—Pues sí. Es acogedor —su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y no dudó en atenderlo.

_No sé cómo te has podido pasar una hora entera riéndote de un vídeo de un hombre hablando con una gaviota._

Shaun sonrió a la pantalla.

_Eres tú, que no tiene ni una pizca de sentido del humor. A Dani también le gusta._

Mimi tosió, y Shaun alzó la vista. La chica le pasó el menú con una sonrisa dulce.

—Yo quiero un té de mango y una tarta de _red velvet_.

—Oh, qué rico —el moreno frunció el ceño ante la carta, que aún no había ojeado. El móvil volvió a vibrar.

_¿Que a Dani también le guste no debería ser ya un obvio indicador de que sois tontos?_

Shaun sonrió, pero lo ocultó lamiéndose los labios y volviendo a mirar la carta. Mimi alzó la mano para llamar a la camarera.

—Buenas, ¿puedes ponerme un té de mango y una tarta de _red velvet_? Y para él…

Shaun seguía confuso, pero intentó salir del paso.

—Eh… ¿un cacao y unas pastas?

Vibración.

_Lo siento, no había caído en que estarías con Mimi por vuestro día. No te molesto más._

—¿Qué tipo de pastas quieres? —preguntó la camarera, Shaun parpadeó.

—¿De chocolate también? —rió, nervioso—. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno con la pastelería…

—No te preocupes, cariño. Te pondré un poco de cada.

—Muchas gracias.

Volvió a sonreír y bajó la mirada.

_No te preocupes, puedo hablar._

—¿Crees que algún día Dani se animará a pedirle a Millie una cita? —preguntó Mimi entre risas.

_¿Tú no tienes ninguna cita con algún muggle guapo que hayas conocido esta semana?_

—Quizá. No sé.

_El chico que trabaja en la multitienda al lado de mi casa es mono. Pero no le voy a pedir salir._

—Dani es muy paradito. Millie le diría que sí enseguida, no sé de qué tiene miedo.

_¿Por qué no? ¡Seguro que te dice que sí! Hazle tu truco de tirarte pedos dormido, ya verás cómo le conquistas._

—Ya. Es muy paradito.

_Yo no me tiro pedos en sueños, Sonic, eres tú el que lo hace._

—¿Debería irme y dejar que tengas la cita con tu móvil?

Shaun se encontró con una Mimi enfadada cuando alzó la mirada.

—Perdona, ¿estoy mirándolo mucho?

—Pues sí. Estoy intentando tener una conversación contigo, y tú apenas me miras a la cara.

Shaun dejó caer los hombros, disgustado.

—Lo siento… pero no sé, siempre hablamos de Dani y Millie. No sé qué decirte al respecto.

Mimi alzó las cejas, ofendida.

—Si te hablo de ellos es porque son nuestros amigos y es un tema que tenemos en común. No creo que eso sea malo.

—¡No, para nada! Pero no sé qué decir, eso es todo.

—A lo mejor es que no sabes qué decirme a mí. ¿Qué tal tu conversación con Ran?

Shaun se sintió muy pequeño.

—No tiene nada que ver…

—Ya. No tiene nada que ver, pero lo tiene que ver todo —Mimi apretó los labios y cogió su abrigo—. Creo que mejor me voy.

—¿Qué? —Shaun estaba muy confuso mientras veía a la chica vestirse y salir casi corriendo del sitio. El moreno se levantó, justo a tiempo para ver a la camarera traerle su pedido con un gesto de sospecha. Shaun se sintió mal, y se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar la cartera—. Lo siento, pagaré el pedido.

Después de pagar y pedir disculpas casi unas cincuenta veces, Shaun salió corriendo en búsqueda de Mimi. Cuando la vio cruzada de brazos subiendo una de las cuestas, se colocó a su lado con gesto contrariado.

—¡Espera, Mimi! Lo siento mucho, no tendría que haber mirado el móvil —dio unas zancadas para ir a su paso—. Ha sido muy feo.

Mimi se detuvo en seco, los orificios nasales dilatándose.

—¡Es que no es solo porque hayas estado mirando el móvil! ¡Es que prefieres estar hablando con tu amigo que estar conmigo! ¡En San Valentín! ¿Cómo no puedes ver qué hay de malo en eso?

—Lo siento mucho… Solo fue un rato…

—No es un rato, es siempre. _Siempre_ está Ran en medio.

Shaun frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mimi dejó caer los hombros, cerró los ojos durante un segundo y volvió a abrirlos, expulsando aire por su boca. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos de querer aguantar las lágrimas.

—Shaun, me gustas mucho. Y no dudo de que yo te guste también, pero como ya te dije una vez, no puedo competir con Ran. En su momento no supe identificar exactamente por qué, pero ahora lo sé.

El moreno negó con la cabeza, nervioso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Mimi apretó los labios antes de clavar una mirada de honesta comprensión en sus ojos.

—Estás enamorado de Ran.

Parpadeó. Boqueó. Negó. Hizo de todo, menos responder. Porque no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que contestar a eso. Porque no sabía qué se hacía en esos casos.

La castaña agachó la mirada con los ojos cerrados y una solitaria lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Entonces, sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar.

—Yo… lo siento… pero no puedo seguir así. Lo siento, Shaun.

Aún de brazos cruzados, Mimi se limpió la lágrima de su rostro y se giró para seguir caminando, aquella vez más lenta, más derrotada.

Shaun no la siguió.

**Marzo 2015**

 

 **M** imi no había vuelto a jugar ninguna partida de rol. En la última, Dani narró que Sasha había decidido viajar hacia otro reino en búsqueda de su hermana, lo que era parte de su historia de fondo. A Shaun le deprimió ver su asiento vacío y a Ran terminando de crear su nueva ficha. Después de ese día, todos decidieron tomarse un tiempo de descanso de la campaña.

Millie había decidido no salir tanto con el grupo para poder pasar más tiempo con Mimi, lo cual el moreno comprendía. Ella no se sentía preparada para estar en el mismo sitio que él, y Shaun no quería ningún tipo de conflicto. Se sentía mal, porque era como si solo él pudiera salir con ese grupo de amigos y Mimi tuviese que alejarse para que los dos pudieran estar a gusto. Por eso, el día de la excursión de vuelta a Hogsmeade, decidió quedarse en Hogwarts. No quería importunar más a Mimi.

Ran había vuelto hacía poco de cuidar a sus hermanas. Insistió en quedarse, pero la sola idea de darle la razón a Mimi le daba ansiedad, así que se apresuró en decidir un plan con Natalie para poder decir que iban a pasar un día juntos como hermanos. Ran acabó yendo a Hogsmeade con su mascarilla para la alergia, y Natalie y Shaun se quedaron jugando al ajedrez mágico en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Y no hay forma de que se arregle lo tuyo con Mimi?

Shaun se encogió de hombros, sin levantar la mirada del tablero.

—No creo. No hemos vuelto a hablar.

—¿Entonces habéis cortado?

—Sí.

Natalie apoyó su mejilla en el puño cerrado y se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermano. Este intentó sonreírle ligeramente.

—Me caía bien, pero te mereces alguien mejor.

Shaun lo dudaba muchísimo. Ya había aspirado a lo más alto con alguien como Mimi.

—Oye, ¿y tu amigo Ran qué tal está?

Se le olvidó respirar por unos segundos, templando cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Por… por qué lo preguntas?

—No sé. Es un chico muy guapo. A todas mis amigas les gusta.

—Ya, no me extraña —dijo Shaun. Por suerte, Nat no añadió nada a ese comentario.

—A una de ellas también le gustas tú —sonrió con malicia, la hilera superior de los dientes mostrándose y las mejillas comiéndose sus ojos—. ¿Queréis que os presente?

Shaun bufó, divertido.

—Estoy yo ahora pensando en meterme en otra relación. Además, sois unas niñas.

—¡Eh, yo no soy ninguna niña! No te flipes. Alfil a F-4.

—A ver si la que te vas a estar flipando eres tú.

Natalie le sacó la lengua y Shaun se estiró para revolverle el pelo y picarle aún más. La chica se peinó el flequillo, sus ondulaciones tan espesas y gruesas como las de Shaun, solo que ella tenía que mantenerlas aún más. Suspiró y ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su hermano con candidez.

—¿Tú estás bien, Shaun?

Shaun se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

—He estado mejor otras veces, pero no te preocupes. Me gusta mucho Mimi, pero tengo que respetar su decisión.

—Sigo sin entender por qué cortó contigo, si parecíais felices. ¿Es que os llevabais mal? ¿Discutíais? —Natalie jadeó con sorpresa—. ¿Te ha puesto los cuernos? ¿Es eso? Porque le puedo meter gusarajos en la almohada mientras duerme.

Shaun se frotó el brazo, incómodo. Ordenó a su peón que se moviera una casilla, aunque no estaba atendiendo mucho a la partida.

—Teníamos muchas diferencias. Es mejor así, de lo contrario hubiéramos podido acabar peor.

Natalie apretó los labios y cruzó las piernas. No parecía contenta con la respuesta, observándole fijamente con la barbilla sobre su puño, como dilucidando si estaba mintiendo o no. Shaun desvió la mirada. No podía contarle a su hermana que Mimi sospechaba que estaba enamorado de Ran, cuando no era verdad. Y por culpa de la declaración de la chica, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Se sentía obligado a pensar que estaba enamorado de Ran solo porque ella lo decía, cuando era completamente incierto. A Shaun le gustaba Mimi, sin ninguna duda. Aceptar lo otro sería negar esa realidad. No podía gustarle su amigo, porque eso significaría que a él le gustaban los chicos, cuando le gustaban las chicas. Estaba muy seguro de eso.

Shaun no tendría ningún problema aceptando su sexualidad si se sintiera atraído sexualmente hacia los chicos. Quizá sería más complejo, pero no odiaría la idea. Vale, alguna vez algo se le había pasado por la cabeza, como las veces que se había fijado en algún jugador de los equipos de Quidditch. Pero, objetivamente, eran unos muchachos muy atractivos. ¿Quiénes no se fijarían en ellos?

Pero a Shaun le gustaban las chicas. Y le daba rabia que decidieran por él sus sentimientos.

Natalie sonrió y le dio un pequeño toquecito con la punta del pie debajo de la mesa.

—Quizá estoy siendo egoísta, pero… me alegro de que estés aquí, hacía mucho que no hacíamos nada juntos. Te echaba de menos.

Shaun rió entre dientes, burlón.

—¿Cómo me vas a echar de menos? Nos vemos prácticamente todos los días por los pasillos y la Sala Común.

—Ya, pero siempre estás con gente. Si no estás con Ran, estás con Dani, o con Diego y Millie. No es como cuando veíamos pelis juntos en casa. Es distinto.

Shaun apretó los labios en una sonrisa y extendió la mano por encima de la tabla para apretarle la de su hermana en un toque fraternal.

—No sabía que te sentías así. Haremos más cosas juntos a partir de ahora, ¿vale? Y me tienes para ti solita todo verano.

Natalie bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, poco a poco, que me agobias.

Shaun rió y esperó a que moviera otra ficha.

**Junio 2015**

 

 **Q** uizá era una forma superficial de echar de menos, pero extrañaba darse besos furtivos con Mimi antes de las clases. Y en épocas de exámenes, la echó aún más de menos. Necesitaba mimitos, y no se los podía pedir a Dani.

Por suerte, Ran había decidido pasar casi los días enteros con Shaun. Quizá veía en el moreno el material con el que estaban hechas sus hermanas pequeñas, porque se cercioraba a cada hora de que estuviera bien y llevara todos las asignaturas estudiadas para los exámenes. Shaun se sintió protegido, pero también culpable. Se suponía que era él quien tenía que cuidar de Ran, y más sabiendo lo que había ocurrido con su madre hacía apenas unos meses, y no al revés. Pero el rubio no había querido hablar del tema, y estaba de mejor humor. Así que tampoco se iba a quejar por la atención repentina.

Aquel año, la broma de fin de curso se había adelantado, y se notó que Los Tres Mosqueteros tuvieron más ayuda. Durante el desayuno, mientras Ran estaba en la última reunión del año de las Esperanzas Activistas Mágicas de Hogwarts, unas figuras resplandecientes aparecieron por todo el Gran Comedor para cantar _Mamma Mia_ a grito pelado. Para el estribillo, ya se había unido todo el lugar a la canción. Le siguió la canción de _Dancing Queen,_ en la que los platos flotaron para ir al ritmo de la música, como si de un caleidoscopio se tratase. Por lo visto, Ace había decidido unirse ese año a la broma. Y de qué manera.

Nada más terminar, Shaun salió escopetado y sonriente del Gran Comedor hacia el pasillo del aula libre para las reuniones, en busca de Ran. Quería contarle con todo detalle lo que había pasado. Lástima que se lo hubiera perdido, se había quedado con las ganas de ver a su amigo cantar ABBA. Se preguntó si a Ran le gustaba esa música.

Ensanchó la sonrisa al verse colocando unos papeles en su bandolera, tropezando. No podía verle el rostro, pero su cabello había adquirido un tono como el del melocotón rosa. Shaun saludó con la mano aunque no le estuviera viendo.

—¡Ran! ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión? No te vas a creer lo que ha pasado en el desayuno.

El rubio dio un respingo por el sobresalto. Parecía aturdido. Parpadeó varias veces e intentó sonreír a su amigo.

—Ah. Buenos días, Shaun.

—¿Buenos días? Me has visto en la Sala Común —rió con suavidad—. Adivina, ha empezado a sonar _Mamma Mia_ por todo el Gran Comedor. Y ha sido muy guay, porque el profe…

—Hola, Cooper.

Shaun se interrumpió, pero no fue por la voz desconocida para él. Ran se había erguido por completo, y su cabello pasó a ser casi del color de un tomate maduro. Su amigo se revolvió el pelo, frustrado, y los lugares que tocaban volvían a aparecer rubios por unos segundos, como si fueran sensibles al calor del tacto. Shaun se giró para ver quién les estaba hablando.

Frente a él, un chico de su misma estatura y pelo rubio oscuro les sonreía con una calma y entereza que le había visto a pocos chicos de su edad, como si tuviera la madurez de uno de los profesores. Se apartó el flequillo ondulado pegado a la frente con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, y entonces pudo verle mejor los ojos. Unas orbes intensas y azules rodeadas por dos hileras largas de pestañas se clavaban en Ran, casi ignorando por completo su presencia. Tenía los labios finos y la cara alargada. Sus facciones eran tan perfectas que le costó percatarse del _septum_ que tenía en su nariz recta de punta pequeña. A Shaun le costó tragar saliva. Tenía que admitir que, objetivamente, era muy guapo.

—Ho-hola, Oliver.

Casi de inmediato, todo el cuerpo de Shaun se tensó. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos, echándole un rápido vistazo a su cabello antes de mostrar su blanca dentadura en una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Problemas con la metamorfomagia?

—Sí… eh… me pasa cuando no desayuno, falta de fibra —Ran se rió con nerviosismo, y hasta a Shaun le dolió en la vergüenza ajena esa frase. Sin embargo, el tal Oliver no parecía extrañado para nada por aquella respuesta.

—Te quería dar las gracias por el apoyo ahí dentro. Necesitamos más aliados en el grupo LGBT, y me ha parecido un buen gesto que te unieras a favor de impulsar una campaña el siguiente año. No todo el mundo piensa igual que tú.

—No… no es nada, es lo que… todo el mundo tendría que hacer. Es decir, no es que haya que imponer ningún pensamiento… A-aunque no es imposición, es erradicación de discursos de odio. Y… bueno… eso…

Era tan doloroso ver esa escena.

Shaun se preguntó cómo el chico de pelo rubio oscuro podía aguantar tan bien el tipo en una situación así, actuando como si Ran no estuviera siendo el chico más torpe con el que mantener una conversación en absoluto. Simplemente se acercó para apretarle el brazo en un gesto cómplice. Entonces lo vio. Se había acercado demasiado.

—Si alguna vez necesitas hablar del tema, ya sabes.

Y con eso, se quedó mirándole con la misma sonrisa confiada mientras se alejaba, girándose en el último momento para no volver a mirar hacia atrás. Ran estaba ojiplático, y después de unos segundos se tapó la cara con ambas manos, aún con el pelo totalmente carmesí.

—Por Merlín… ¿Has-has visto eso? Me ha hablado. A mí. Y me he comportado como si me faltara un tornillo. Debe pensar que soy gilipollas.

—No eres gilipollas —contestó Shaun secamente.

Shaun no entendía cómo le podía gustar ese chico. Al fin y al cabo, no era tan guapo. Tenía los dientes demasiado cuadrados y simétricos, unas cejas enormes y las pestañas parecían arañas en sus ojos. Su pelo tenía un color aburrido, y el _septum_ le hacía parecer una vaca.

Desde luego, Ran tenía un gusto por los chicos pésimo.

**Julio 2015**

 

 **L** a piscina mantenía su cuerpo refrigerado. En Londres rara vez la temperatura llegaba a más de los treinta grados, y aquella era una de esas veces. Ace había vuelto a quedarse unos días en casa de Shaun, y fue el que había tenido la idea de ir a la piscina. Shaun se quedó mirando desde dentro cómo Ace se quitaba la camiseta para dejar ver su top malva, a juego con su bañador azul iridiscente. Parecía un sireno. Un sireno muy bello. Nada más meterse en la piscina, Shaun aprovechó para hacerle una ahogadilla, y Ace le escupió agua como si de un aspersor de tratase al salir de ella. Shaun hizo una mueca de asco.

—¡Ew! A saber qué ha estado en este agua.

El pequeño sonrió de lado, malicioso.

—He tenido cosas más sucias en la boca.

Shaun se sonrojó, quedándose sin palabras, y se recordó no volver a entrar en su juego.

Llevaban un rato nadando, y Ace había decidido colgarse el cuello de Shaun y rodearle con las piernas, dejándose llevar como si de un koala se tratara. Cuando llegó al bordillo, tuvo cuidado de no chocarse con un chico que estaba buceando por allí. Salió a la superficie y le sonrió de forma reconciliadora, pero tan pronto como lo hizo, su sonrisa cayó al agua. Aquel chico se echaba el pelo rubio hacia atrás, con las facciones suaves y los ojos redondos de un azul más intenso incluso que el de Ace. El chico se le quedó mirando, quizá pensando que Shaun iba a decirle algo, pero tan pronto como vio que no parecía poder articular ni una sola palabra, se alejó de allí de un empujón con las piernas en la pared de la piscina, extrañado e incómodo. Ace rió a su lado, apoyando la mejilla en él.

—Qué chico más guapo, ¿verdad?

Shaun tragó saliva.

—Supongo que lo es.

Ace chasqueó la lengua, pellizcándole el hombro.

—No te va a pasar nada por admitir que le querías meter la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Shaun frunció el ceño y le miró dándole un codazo.

—¡Ace!

—¿Qué? Como si no fuera verdad.

—Eres un bruto. No quiero hablar más contigo del tema.

—Vale, vale. Seré bueno.

Ace no volvió a mencionar al chico rubio de la piscina, pero eso no le impidió a Shaun comérselo con la mirada en secreto.

  


De vuelta a casa, Shaun se tiró boca arriba en su cama, los ojos cerrados, el pelo mojado y recién salido de la ducha. Todos sus músculos estaban relajados, como si hubiera recibido un masaje de cuerpo entero. Las sábanas se sentían bien contra su espalda limpia y aún disfrutaba de la sensación térmica fría de casi todo un día en la piscina. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y alzó la mirada para ver a Ace en calzoncillos, sacudiéndose el pelo con una toalla. Shaun bostezó y volvió a cerrar los ojos con las manos detrás de su cuello, descansado.

—Tu madre me ha pellizcado los mofletes y me ha intentado endosar un pastel de calabaza.

—Le caes muy bien. Cree que eres un niño muy lindo.

No pudo ver a Ace, pero casi escuchó su sonrisa ladeada, sintiendo cómo la cama se hundía mientras gateaba por ella.

—A mí también me cae muy bien tu madre. Ojalá fuera la mía.

Shaun rió entre dientes. Ace se acurrucó a su lado, con una pierna encima de la suya y rodeándole el abdomen con un brazo, y Shaun aceptó el contacto, bajando los brazos para que pudiera apoyarse en su hombro y le rodease con los suyos, acariciándole la muñeca. Siempre que hacía algún ejercicio físico, sobre todo uno que le dejase la piel tan suave a ambos, tenía muchas ganas de mimitos. Le pasaba desde que era pequeño, le lloraba a su madre para que le cogiera en brazos cuando terminaban de dar un largo paseo en bicicleta.

—¿Mañana vamos a hacer algo? —preguntó el pequeño en un suspiro. Shaun dobló los labios, pensativo.

—Podríamos decirle a Dani que se venga y podemos pasar el día en el centro.

—Me gusta el plan.

Shaun asintió con una sonrisa, sintiendo que iba a dormirse dentro de poco. Encogió los hombros ligeramente cuando notó la punta de la nariz de su amigo acariciándole el cuello. La piel se le puso de gallina. Cuando plantó un beso húmedo en su cuello, dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ace... —susurró mientras el otro pasaba la punta de la lengua por la parte más tierna de su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío. Shaun abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Ace incorporándose para ponerse muy cerquita de él, con los ojos brillantes y la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el sol. Desde esa posición, Shaun podía ver las pequitas marrones de su nariz. El pequeño cerró los ojos y él le siguió, partiendo los labios para dejar que le besase.

Se había besado muchas veces con Mimi, y le había encantado, pero ninguna había sido como aquella. Ace le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y el pecho con la otra, profundizando el beso con su lengua. Era lento, suave, con un cariño impropio de Ace. Puso las manos en su espalda, sabiendo que estaba temblando. Las mariposas en su estómago eran bestias que luchaban entre sí. Cuando Ace gimió en sus labios, algo en él se despertó. Eso le hizo apartarle de él, asustado y jadeante. Ace le observó sin comprender.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿He hecho algo malo?

Shaun tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza, aún sin haber recuperado el aliento.

—Es que... No sé qué me gusta, Ace. Estoy muy confuso. No sé qué pensar.

Ace frunció el ceño, incorporándose en la cama, y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y cierto tinte de enfado.

—Soy un chico, Shaun. Si esto te gusta, es que te molan los chicos. No soy ningún punto intermedio por el que sentirse confuso.

—¡No! No quería decir eso —respondió casi de inmediato, muy apurado. No quería hacer sentir mal a Ace, para nada. Supuso que se fijó en su rostro compungido, porque Ace suspiró dejando caer los hombros, relajando la expresión.

—¿Yo te gusto? —preguntó sin ningún tipo de urgencia, volviendo a pegarse a él para poder acariciarle el pelo, calmándolo. Shaun se quedó mirándole los labios rosados, pequeñitos y carnosos.

—Sí. Mucho.

—¿Y te gustaba más antes o después de enterarte de que tengo vagina?

Shaun se quedó pensando la respuesta, porque Ace merecía honestidad. Siempre había pensado que era muy atractivo, con su sonrisa de mil significados, su increíble forma de vestir y su carisma que actuaba como un imán en todo el mundo, menos casualmente en Lars. Y esa ternura con la que trataba a la gente de confianza, como a Shaun, a pesar de su carácter intimidante. Cuando Ace les dijo que era un chico trans, claro que hubo cierta sorpresa en el grupo. La misma que con Lars. Pero Shaun no recordó haber pensado distinto de él, tanto para bien como para mal.

—Me gustas desde segundo. O sea, casi desde que te conocí.

Ace sonrió, rascando su cuero cabelludo con las uñas. Shaun se sentía muy relajado.

—Entonces descartamos que seas coñofílico —bromeó dándole un beso en la sien. El susurro en su oído le hizo cosquillas en la parte baja del estómago—. ¿Has pensado que puedas ser bisexual?

A Shaun se le cortó la respiración, y no fue solo por la mano que descendía por su costado.

—N-no quiero darle vueltas a eso ahora mismo.

Ace le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, deslizando una mano por dentro de la ropa interior de Shaun. Contuvo un jadeo.

—Pues entonces no pienses en nada.

Era distinto a cuando se lo hacía él mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior con los ojos muy cerrados, soltando un ruido gutural desde su garganta cuando Ace lo envolvió, moviendo la mano con una velocidad lenta y tortuosa, acariciando el glande con el pulgar. Ace succionó la piel bajo su oreja para dejar marca, y Shaun no pudo contener más un gemido alto. Ace se rió con suavidad, chistándole como si intentara calmar a un niño pequeño.

—Nos van a escuchar tus padres.

—P-perdona.

Por alguna razón, aquello le hizo mucha gracia a Ace, pero no paró de mover la mano. Atacó su cuello, mordiendo y dejando pequeñas marquitas en la clavícula para que no se vieran con la ropa puesta, pero para que ambos supieran que estaba allí. Poco más le hizo falta a Shaun para venirse dentro de sus calzoncillos, alzando un poco las caderas como si intentara hacer aún más contacto con su mano. Shaun dejó caer su cuerpo por completo en la cama, sintiéndose gelatina. Ace besó una de las comisuras de los labios, posando una mano en su pecho como si intentara relajar su respiración.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Shaun suspiró largamente, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Muchísimo.

Ace sonrió con los labios apretados y Shaun se incorporó para besarle. Le tocó uno de sus muslos para que abriera las piernas y Ace obedeció. Shaun pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era devolver el favor.

Por una sola noche, Shaun no pensó en Ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si tenéis alguna nota y/o crítica para el tratamiento de ciertos temas en este capítulo. Estaré encantada de escucharlos ♥  
> La parte del final tiene más intención de explicar la intimidad entre los dos personajes y el descubrimiento de la sexualidad de uno que de ser una escena plenamente erótica, sobre todo por ser dos chavales menores de edad. Pero si alguien piensa que ha dado esta última impresión, que me lo diga para darle otra vuelta.


	5. Quinto año: Primera parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun Dawson y la bisexualidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta versión no está corregida, pero quería colgarla cuanto antes. Seguramente vuelva y le eche un ojo más tarde. Mientras tanto, lo siento y disfrutad ♥
> 
> Creo que vais a necesitar esto como referencia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3EyDyxGZn_Y

**Septiembre** **2015**

 

 **B** isexual.

Una vez lo había asimilado, a pesar del pánico inicial, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido y las piezas que sobraban en su interior comenzaron a encajar. Desde entonces, no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Como si de algún tipo de compensación por los últimos años se tratase, empezó a fijarse en todos sus amigos cuando llegó a King Cross. En lo mona que era Vanessa con sus diademas coloridas y las sonrisas de rostro entero. En lo bien que le quedaba el pelo largo y en degradado a Diego, con su melena al viento. En lo guapa que se había puesto Millie ese verano, habiéndose teñido las puntas del color de las mandarinas y los vestidos más ceñidos. En lo lindo que era el pelo de Dani, tan rizado y voluminoso. Bueno, quizá en Dani no se podía fijar tanto, porque era como un hermano para él y le resultaba raro. De todos modos, siempre le habían gustado sus ojos tan verdes y el estirón que había pegado era considerable. Se preguntó cuándo dejaría de crecer.

No era tanto estar fijándose en los detalles que volvían atractiva a la gente, porque cuando pensaba que era hetero también se fijaba en esas cosas, sino el poder respirar tranquilo al reconocer cuándo pensaba que alguien era guapo y cuándo estaba sufriendo un flechazo instantáneo o momentáneo. Tenía mucho que agradecer a Ace, con el que sentía que tenía un vínculo más fuerte desde que fue a su casa en verano. Y no solo por aquella noche, por muy maravillosa que fuese. Ace y Shaun tenían muy claro que eran amigos, lo cual no desmerecía su relación en absoluto. Y, por el momento, era con el único del que podía hablar de su sexualidad.

Y de ese _otro_ tema. Porque lo más difícil de descubrir su bisexualidad era tener que admitir que llevaba años enamorado hasta las trancas de su mejor amigo, Randell Cooper.

Había estado evitando a Ran en el andén del tren, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar. Casi le aliviaba pensar que Ran hubiera sido escogido prefecto de Gryffindor junto a Lena, aunque una parte de él se entristecía pensando que entre el Quidditch, las Esperanzas Activistas y las tareas de prefecto, le vería aún menos ese año. Aún recordaba la videollamada en la que Ran le contó que le había llegado su placa de prefecto junto a la carta de Hogwarts ese año. La cámara no tenía la mejor calidad, pero podía vislumbrar su pelo rosado y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa que le gustaba pensar que solo se la dibujaba a él.

Estaba jodido.

Recordó que Oliver también era prefecto y que lo más seguro era que estuvieran compartiendo viaje en ese mismo momento.

Estaba jodidísimo.

Aquel año, Mimi estaba en el compartimento de Diego y Millie. Estaba más guapa que nunca, y un golpe de nostalgia le azotó al ver su cabello teñido de un rojo fuego. Quería decirle que le quedaba genial, pero sabía que no era el momento. Por otro lado, Dani estaba viajando con Lena y Ellis, por lo cual Shaun se había quedado solo. Estaba pensando en preguntarle a Natalie si quería viajar en la misma cabina cuando Ace le cogió del brazo y le llevó a sentarse con Lars y él. Shaun comenzó su nueva rutina de fijarse en todos sus amigos y conocidos de Hogwarts. Lars era un chico inexpresivo, de ojos hundidos y ojeras infinitas, con el pelo fuerte, grueso y rizado del color del carbón. Si no le conociera, diría que su aura misteriosa era magnética, y su indiferencia provocaban aún más ganas de querer conseguir su atención. Podría entender el interés de Ace hacia ese chico si no supiera que, en el fondo, era un pringado como los demás.

—¿Cómo es que tú no estás en con los demás prefectos? —preguntó Shaun, extrañado. Lars simplemente se encogió de hombros, con las manos en el regazo y sin parpadear ni una sola vez.

—Ya escuché la charla del año pasado. No me voy a perder nada.

—En realidad no podías soportar no viajar conmigo —dijo Ace con voz melosa, pegándose mucho al mayor. Lars dio un salto hacia el otro lado del banco sin mirarle, aunque el pequeño no parecía muy ofendido por aquello. Ace se inclinó hacia Shaun con una sonrisa ladina—. He visto a las hermanas de Hulka corretear por los pasillos del tren. Parecen pequeñas versiones de tu novio.

Shaun se puso muy rojo. Menos mal que sabía que la broma del novio y la novia se la hacía a todo el mundo.

—¿Maddie y Chris? Son un amor. Espero que entren en Gryffindor.

—¿Gemelas en la misma casa? Qué cliché. Ojalá una sea Slytherin, me encantará ver cómo se hace una cresta en cuarto para rebelarse.

—Como tú, ¿no? —bromeó Shaun con una risita. Ace se pasó una mano por su brillante pelo azabache perfectamente engominado. Shaun contuvo un suspiro. El poder de sus hormonas adolescentes pasaba de cero a cien en un segundo casi por cualquier cosa.

—Cresta no, pero echo de menos teñirme el pelo de colores —se giró hacia Lars, muy decidido—. Oye, buenorro. ¿De qué color debería teñirme ahora el pelo?

El alto le miró el cabello, pensándoselo.

—Verde.

A Shaun no le quedó claro si lo decía en serio o en broma.

—Pues seguro que me queda de miedo.

Shaun sonrió y miró por la ventana, esperando al momento en el que tuvieran que ponerse las túnicas.

 

 

 

El deseo de Ace no se hizo realidad, pues las dos hermanas Cooper acabaron en Gryffindor, al igual que James, el hijo de Harry Potter, lo cual fue todo un evento. Tan pronto como las pequeñas llegaron a la mesa, Ran las esperó con los brazos abiertos y revolviéndoles el pelo. Shaun se quedó mirando la escena embelesado demasiado tiempo.

Ran estaba más alto que nunca, y Shaun esperaba que su amigo no siguiera creciendo. Porque ya de por sí un metro ochenta y cinco era demasiado para su corazón débil, y porque tenía que admitir que ver a su amigo sacarle una cabeza le parecía un insulto a su altura. Sin embargo, no le importaba tanto que estuviese ganando también en musculatura. Le esperaba un año movidito, y no estaba preparado para ello.

Estaban terminando con el postre cuando la directora McGonagall se puso de pie para dar el discurso anual de bienvenida. Casi no le hacía falta el hechizo amplificador del sonido de lo callado que quedó el Gran Comedor. Aquel septiembre, hubo una noticia que destacó por encima de las demás.

—Este año recibiremos la visita de nuestras escuelas vecinas en Europa. Tanto Beauxbatons como Durmstrang se quedarán todo el mes de diciembre para rendir homenaje al veinte aniversario de la resolución del Torneo de los Tres Magos del curso de 1994-1995. Recibiremos la visita de Harry Potter—, algunas caras se giraron hacia el pequeño James, quien hacía una mueca de disgusto, quizá por toda la atención repentina— así como recordaremos a uno de los alumnos más ejemplares de la historia de Hogwarts; Cedric Diggory.

»La visita concluirá con un Baile de Navidad el veintidós de diciembre para que podáis reuniros con vuestra familia para las fiestas —la directora se irguió, tan majestuosa y elegante como era ella. A pesar de su edad, su porte emanaba una presencia poderosa que resultaba admirable—. Recordad que, históricamente, es una fecha trágica y dolorosa para Hogwarts, pero no debéis centraros en el dolor. También es una celebración a la vida, la unión, la alianza y la fuerza que consiguieron que la comunidad mágica pudiera vencer a su más fuerte enemigo a lo largo de los años, Lord Voldemort —la sala se inundó de murmullos, pero ella siguió hablando—. Espero que aprovechéis esta oportunidad única para conocer, dialogar y compartir experiencias con magos de distintas escuelas y forjar relaciones con los demás alumnos.

Con ello, McGonagall dio los últimos avisos de Hogwarts mientras los estudiantes hablaban emocionados sobre diciembre y el Baile de Navidad. Llamó a los prefectos a llevar a los alumnos de primer año a sus habitaciones y Shaun sintió derretirse al ver la dulzura con la que Ran sonreía a sus amigas mientras guiaba a su grupito por los pasillos, comentándole dónde estaban las aulas importantes. A su lado, Vanessa se mordía los labios, preocupada.

—No sé cómo sentirme al pensar que este aniversario está basado en el último Torneo de los Tres Magos. Mis padres no querían hablar del tema, pero por lo que me contó mi hermano parece una pesadilla.

Shaun rodeó a la chica por los hombros con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Ya has oído a McGonagall. Hay que celebrar la vida, no la muerte. Supongo que en este período de paz es más importante centrarnos en las alianzas que en lo malo.

Vans alzó la mirada, tan pequeñita como era, y le dedicó un rostro dulce y risueño.

—Gracias, Shaun. Eso me alivia un poco.

Shaun fijó la vista al frente, sin soltar a la chica. Mientras clavaba su mirada en la espalda de Ran, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades del Baile de Navidad.

**Octubre** **2015**

 

 **O** tros años, la idea de aumentar el grupo de la fiesta de Halloween de cuatro personas a más de diez había sido tan emocionante para Shaun que no le importaba tener que esconderse en el cuarto de baño. Ahora, la sola idea de que se uniera una persona más le irritaba. Pero solo porque era _él_.

Había tenido que pelear para que Ran fuera invitado aquel año. Ace estaba de brazos cruzados y dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, enfadado, mientras discutían casi a susurros en el pasillo a punto de entrar en la siguiente clase.

—¿Qué más da que Ran sea prefecto este año? Ha estado las otras veces con nosotros en Halloween. Me parece muy injusto.

—¿Un prefecto en una fiesta en una sala secreta con bebidas alcohólicas y posibles rolletes de una noche? ¿Por qué no llamas a la policía y le dices que tengo escondido un kilo de droga debajo de la almohada?

Shaun frunció el ceño.

—¿Tienes un kilo de droga escondida?

Ace puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oye, sé que estás coladito por Ran, y no es personal, pero cualquier prefecto en esto me da mala espina. ¿Y si nos jode el plan?

—Ran no haría eso, nunca se chivaría.

—No me sigue pareciendo bien.

Shaun cogió aire, sacando la última baza que le quedaba.

—Si invitamos a Ran, entonces tienes una excusa para que Lars también vaya.

Ace no se lo pensó ni tres segundos.

Un día antes de la fiesta, Shaun se acercó a Millie, intentando sonar casual mientras le preguntaba por Mimi. La chica suspiró, echándose hacia atrás su coleta ladeada. No podía evitar fijarse en lo mucho que había mejorado con su estilo, si antes Millie era bonita, ahora era deslumbrante. Con la raya del ojo con la que podría apuñalar a sus enemigos y las plataformas para poder aplastar cráneos.

—Mimi no va a venir a la fiesta de Halloween. Intenté convencerla, pero creo que tiene planes mejores.

Shaun se frotó la nuca desviando la mirada.

—Uh… ¿Ah, sí?

Millie sonrió de lado, con los brazos cruzados y apoyándose sobre un pie. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

—Tienes curiosidad, ¿verdad?

—Sí, mucha.

—Soy buena amiga, y por eso no te lo voy a decir. Por respeto a ella, y por respeto a ti.

Shaun suspiró.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente.

Por desgracia, convencer a Ace de que los prefectos pudiesen ir a la fiesta de la Sala de los Menesteres fue un arma de doble filo para Shaun. Con la veda abierta, Hibiki invitó con gran felicidad a Robena, y supuso que fue esa alegría la que le impulsó a hacer de Celestina e invitar a Oliver mientras hablaba con Ran después de una de las reuniones que habían tenido en las Esperanzas Activistas. O eso le contó su amigo intentando parecer calmado antes de irse a dormir el viernes anterior a Halloween.

—Anda, qué bien —logró decir Shaun con una de las sonrisas más forzadas que había hecho nunca. Ran se encogió de un hombro sin mirarle. El moreno podría pensar que tenía la cabeza bien fría respecto al tema sino fuera porque su pelo rosado le delataba a más no poder.

—Supongo. Así podré conocer más a Oliver.

Como si de un muñeco que dijera las mismas frases cada vez que le tiraban de la cuerda de la espalda se tratase, Shaun dijo entre dientes:

—Qué bien. Me alegro mucho por ti. Buenas noches.

Ran estaba demasiado metido en su sueño despierto como para fijarse en que su amigo se había dado la vuelta en la cama de un salto, cerrando las cortinas con toda la brusquedad que le permitió su limpio movimiento de varita.

Shaun estaba más triste que enfadado, pero intentó tragarse esos sentimientos por el bien de la felicidad de Ran.

 

 

 

No le desagradaba ver a su amigo probándose modelitos para él, pero sabiendo la razón por la cual le importaba tanto cómo vestía esa noche, no podía mostrarse tan entusiasmado como le gustaría. De hecho, aquel año todo el grupo parecía más preocupado que nunca sobre lo que iban a llevar, o cómo iban a peinarse y maquillarse, se disfrazaran o no. Normalmente, llevaban el pijama puesto, y que todos se estuvieran estresando tanto por cómo iban a vestir le hacía ser demasiado consciente de lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas.

Subieron después a sus habitaciones después de la cena para cambiarse. Intentó no llenarse demasiado de puré de patatas y calderos de chocolate. Se vistió con una camisa negra que le había dejado Diego y una camiseta blanca por debajo, pues no le cerraba del todo (e intentó no pensar demasiado en ello). Cogió la funda de su almohada, la llenó con unos calcetines y escribió la palabra _azúcar_ con su varita. Después, miró un tutorial en su móvil para poder atarse una de las sábanas por delante y poder cargar la almohada en su pecho. Se miró en el espejo, triunfante. Ran se rió detrás de él. Pensaba que tardaría más en llegar del cuarto de baño.

—¿De qué se supone que vas vestido?

Shaun se giró para responder, pero su boca no se movió más que para no volver a cerrarla. Ran llevaba un abrigo largo negro sobre una camiseta estrecha de color gris, con un escote exagerado, tanto que podía ver la línea que separaba sus pectorales ligeramente marcados. Al caminar hacia él, el sonido de sus botas negras delataban lo mucho que pesaban. Incluso con todo eso, aquello no era lo importante. Ran tenía el pelo negro y se lo había echado para atrás, los ojos pintados por dentro con una raya negra. Ran frunció el ceño sin apartar la vista de su amigo, agachándose para abrir el baúl frente a su cama.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dani ha terminado de contagiarte su estupidez?

Shaun negó con la cabeza, aunque lo hizo más por reaccionar que por responderle. Se aclaró la garganta, sentándose en su cama de espaldas a Ran con la excusa de que tenía que atarse las zapatillas.

—No, es que no te he reconocido y pensaba que eras alguien de otra casa intentando colarse —mintió concentrado en sus cordones. Le miró por encima del hombro, cauteloso—. ¿Estás disfrazado de algo?

Ran suspiró.

—Pensé que se notaría. Soy JD, el de _Heathers_. Otto me ha dejado ropa suya. Ojalá tuviera algo parecido a una pistola, pero al menos creo que tengo algún ingrediente que me ha sobrado de Pociones para hacerme la sangre falsa.

Shaun alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

—¡Anda! No sabía que conocieses ese musical, sí que te has puesto al día con la cultura muggle.

Ran se incorporó con un pequeño bote lleno de un espeso líquido granate. Muy serio, se toqueteó el pelo ahora lacio, haciendo como que se lo atusaba. A Ran no le engañaba, podía ver que intentaba ocultar los destellos rojos que aparecían en las puntas, y Shaun entrecerró los ojos sin poder evitar una ligera mueca de disgusto. A lo mejor a quien le gustaba el musical era a otra persona. Alguien que viera muchas películas muggle porque era miembro de las Esperanzas Activistas y que hubiese apoyado un movimiento LGBT porque le iban los chicos. Shaun apretó los labios, agachando la mirada.

—Sigues sin decirme de qué vas tú —dijo Ran y Shaun ensanchó una sonrisa orgullosa con los brazos abiertos.

—¡Soy un _sugardaddy_!

Por unos segundos, silencio. Entonces, Ran rompió a reír, dándole la espalda e intentando controlar el temblor de sus hombros, haciendo que Shaun enrojeciese por momentos.

—Se… se le ocurrió a Ace.

—Ya, claro —respondió entre risas negando con la cabeza. Se quedó mirando cómo sus mejillas adquirían color y cómo se le formaban unas arrugas a los dos lados de su boca. Con esa visión, nadie podía enfadarse.

 

 

 

Esa noche, habían sido más prudentes. Ya no iban todo el grupo junto como era lo normal, sino que llegaban y entraban en pequeños grupos, o en parejas. Shaun, Ran y Vans, con un precioso top naranja y una falda negra que seguramente le pidió a alguna compañera, entraron juntos en la Sala de los Menesteres. Ya estaban casi todos y, para alegría de Shaun, no veía a Oliver por ninguna parte. La primera imagen que les llegó fue la de Millie parado delante de ellos, con porte férreo, las piernas separadas, una mano en la cintura y con la otra apoyando un mazo de cróquet en sus hombros. Llevaba una americana azul eléctrico por encima de una camisa blanca, falda gris, calcetines azules largos y el pelo ligeramente ondulado. Sonrió, divertida, mirando a Ran de arriba abajo.

—¡Eh! ¿Quién te ha chivado mi disfraz de Verónica?

Ran parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

—¿Nadie?

—No me puedo creer que tenga mi propio JD. Y uno bien guapo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Shaun se fijó en cómo Dani bebía un trago de su hidromiel, haciéndose el distraído. Iba vestido con el uniforme del colegio, solo que su túnica y su corbata eran de Slytherin. Menudo bobo, aunque le ponía algo triste ver cómo evitaba observar esa escena.

—¿De dónde has sacado ese mazo? —Ran fruncía el ceño y señalaba el objeto de madera con el índice. Millie lo dejó caer al suelo, apoyándose en él.

—¡Me encanta _Heathers_! Ya tenía el disfraz de antes, le pedí a mis padres que me lo enviaran. ¿A que está muy guay?

Millie se agarró al brazo de Ran y no lo soltó en un buen rato, más por la emoción de compartir un disfraz de pareja que por mantenerse cerca del chico. Una canción de Ariana Grande se escuchaba de fondo mientras Diego y Vans bailaban juntos, cantándola casi a gritos. Ace, que otras veces había sido el centro de atención de la fiesta, estaba sentado en el regazo de Lars, abrazándole por el cuello. Lars no parecía molesto por aquello, pero de vez en cuando separaba la cara del pequeño de la suya cuando este intentaba hablarle demasiado cerca. En la mesa pequeña, Hibiki, hija de muggles, les enseñaba a los demás un juego que usaban los chavales no magos para divertirse en las fiestas, que consistía en intentar meter una moneda en un vaso después de hacerla rebotar y mandar beber a los demás si ganabas.

Había pasado un buen rato y los niveles de hidromiel en la sangre comenzaban a subir. Shaun estaba algo achispado, con el pecho rebosante de calor y la mandíbula floja, riéndose por todo. Incluso empezó a decirle a todo el mundo lo guapo que era, fuera del género que fuese. Incluso Ellis parecía más contento de lo normal, sonriendo con dulzura en vez de parecer que estaba enfadado con el mundo. Millie se sentó sobre una de las piernas de Dani, ya que no quedaban más asientos, y este se convirtió en estatua, sin atreverse a mover ni un solo músculo mientras que la chica, ajena a que a su silla le estaba a punto de dar un ataque de asma, se reía de algo que Diego había dicho.

Shaun buscó a Ran con la mirada, en un impulso repentino de querer su cercanía a toda costa, y lo encontró sentado en un puff, algo alejado de los demás. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente. Fue entonces cuando Shaun se dio cuenta de que le había perdido de vista un buen rato, y ya sabía por qué. Se separó del grupo para dejarse caer en un puff junto a su amigo, apoyándose en su brazo de inmediato. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor que emanaba de él, aunque no tardó en volver a abrirlos.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

Ran solo se encogió de hombros. Shaun se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Con lo guapo que estás y no vas a intentar ligar con tu Verónica?

Ran alzó las cejas y le miró por encima del hombro, incrédulo y divertido. Dejó escapar un bufido a modo de risa.

—A ver si vas a ser tú el que está ligando conmigo, _sugardaddy_.

En otra ocasión, se hubiera avergonzado tanto que seguramente hubiera salido corriendo de allí con alguna excusa y una risita estúpida. Pero en ese momento, solo le salió sonreír de lado, apretándose más contra él con un brazo rodeándole el suyo.

—¿Eso sería un problema?

—Depende de lo generoso que seas. ¿Eres de los que pagan o de los que dan regalos?

Shaun rió, y eso pareció contagiar al otro chico. Eso estaba bien, poder animar a Ran con tan poco. Suspiró, mirándole fijamente mientras su amigo bebía hidromiel, curvando los labios hacia arriba ligeramente.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó dándole un pequeño codazo. Ran se encogió un hombro.

—Supongo que tenía muchas expectativas puestas en esta noche. He sido un poco idiota por pensarlo.

Podía ver el pequeño rubor que se había formado en sus mejillas y el rictus en sus labios. Shaun cogió aire.

—Aún puede serlo. ¿Qué te apuestas?

Ran sonrió con malicia.

—¿Quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que nos apostamos algo?

—Es una forma de hablar. Estás con tus amigos en una sala secreta en pleno Hogwarts con música, golosinas y mucha bebida. Y estás llevando el mejor disfraz de la noche. Eres el rey del baile, joven y encantador, solo tienes dieciséis añitos.

Rodó los ojos con un bufido enorme y Shaun se rió entre dientes.

—Eso ha sido horrible hasta para ti.

—Te ha gustado.

Ran le observó con dulzura y levantó una mano para revolverle el pelo con pereza, casi parecía un caricia. Shaun disfrutó cada instante de ese toque.

—Menos mal que estás aquí.

Shaun sintió tantas cosas en un solo segundo que se sintió abrumado. Los labios de Ran eran muy rosados y sus ojos eras irresistiblemente penetrantes. Estaba muy cerca. La vergüenza volvió, y con ello tiró de su brazo con inusitada emoción, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio con unas gotas de hidromiel manchando su abrigo. Esperaba que Otto no se enfadara por ello.

—¿Empezamos un juego? Sí. Venga. Voy a decirlo —sin moverse del sitio, movió una mano por encima de su cabeza.— ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Jugamos a Verdad o Reto?

No se necesitaba mucho más para convencer al grupo. En pocos minutos, ya estaban perfectamente organizados y sentados en círculo, Shaun entre Ran y Dani. Ace se levantó para hablar justo cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se dibujó en una de las paredes de la sala, y todos ahogaron un jadeo de terror. Callaron, preparados para encontrarse a algún profesor haciendo guardia que les mandaría un castigo gigantesco. Oliver les miraba con una naturalidad impropia de alguien que tiene más de diez pares de ojos clavados en él, sonriendo de lado y saludando con un movimiento de cabeza. Algunos rieron y otros suspiraron, aliviados. Oliver iba vestido de negro de arriba abajo, con una camisa y una corbata. Shaun se preguntó cómo alguien podía tener tan mal gusto vistiendo.

—No vengo a cerraros la fiesta, siento decepcionaros.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Hibiki siguiéndole con la mirada mientras el chico buscaba un sitio del círculo en el que sentarse. A Shaun se le encogió el corazón. Oliver caminó hasta ponerse al lado de Ran y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre sus rodillas, los dedos entrelazados. Shaun se fijó en que su amigo estaba luchando por no sonreír, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Apretó la mandíbula.

—Tenía otra fiesta con unos amigos. Al menos he podido hacer un hueco —miró a su alrededor, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Tenéis bebidas?

Ran alzó su botella tan rápido que por un momento Shaun pensó que iba a golpear al mayor en la cara con ella. Lástima.

—Aún me queda hidromiel.

Oliver transformó su sonrisa en una mueca maliciosa, torciendo la sonrisa con los labios apretados. Cogió la botella que le tendía Ran y la inclinó para darle un sorbo largo sin dejar de mirar a Ran y sin parpadear una sola vez, con los labios aún curvos presionados contra la boca de la botella. Ran estaba embelesado. Parecía más pequeño que nunca. Shaun centró su atención en Ace, que ya estaba decidiendo su primera víctima en el juego. Por desgracia, Shaun no podía desconectar de lo que escuchaba a su lado.

— _Heathers_ , ¿eh? —apretó los puños—. Creo que no había visto a un Jason Dean tan guapo hasta ahora.

Shaun estaba callado, aunque por dentro no pudiera dejar de gritar.

 

 

 

Ellis y Vans habían desaparecido detrás de una de las cortinas plateadas, pero solo porque la pequeña se había mareado un poco y Ellis quería estar con ella para cuidarla. Aquella noche, curiosamente, no se había besado nadie. Los retos habían sido más originales, como cuando Ace le mandó a Millie recrear la escena de _Dead Girl Walking_ con Ran. Pusieron la canción en la sinfonola y la chica se puso a saltar y a cantar por todo el círculo hasta que llegó la segunda parte de la canción, la cual aprovechó para sentarse encima del chico y restregar sus caderas, escenificando de vez en cuando cómo la tiraba un poco del pelo y cómo le acariciaba el pecho. Ran, lejos de sentirse incómodo, había bebido lo suficiente como para apoyar las manos en sus caderas y reírse con las mejillas sonrosadas, divirtiéndose. Dani había ocultado su rostro rojo como el tomate maduro tras un cojín, solo atreviéndose a mirar cuando la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Shaun lo entendía perfectamente. Aunque Ran no hubiera hecho gran cosa, el cuerpo entero, de cabeza a los pies, le subía unos diez grados de temperatura imaginándose ocupando el sitio de Millie durante esa canción.

En cuanto terminó el espectáculo, entre muchos vítores, Millie se dejó caer muy cerca de Dani, apoyando una mano en su muslo con la excusa de que tenía que inclinarse, buscando con la mirada a la siguiente presa. Dani separó un poco las piernas, avergonzado, como si quisiera apartar la mano de un sitio concreto. Shaun no debía, pero tenía tantas ganas de reírse.

—¡Oliver! —casi gritó. El chico echó su cuerpo hacia delante, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad—. ¿Verdad o reto?

Oliver se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Verdad.

—¿Te liarías con alguien de los aquí presentes?

Como si tuviera la respuesta preparada, rió entre dientes, con la mirada afilada y la cabeza ladeada.

—Pues sí, pero por desgracia ahora mismo pega más contigo. ¿Me prestas tu disfraz?

Ace se tocó el pecho con una mano, la boca abierta en una expresión de admiración que Shaun nunca antes le había visto. Y fue la primera persona en la que se fijó porque estaba evitando a toda costa mirar hacia su lado. Le bastaban los gritos de sorpresa de sus amigos y algún que otro “uhhh” sugerente. No quería ver el rostro avergonzado, esperanzado o enamorado de su amigo. Solo le bastaba imaginárselo para que se le rompiera el corazón por sí solo.

Aquella noche estaba siendo una tortura.

 

 

 

Eran las cinco de la mañana, y todo el mundo se había ido a sus habitaciones. O eso supuso Shaun, porque a más de una persona no le habían vuelto a ver el pelo a partir de ciertas horas de la noche. Como a Ellis y Vans. Como a Robena e Hibiki.

Como a Oliver y Ran.

Aún quedaba un poco de hidromiel en una botella, y Shaun y Dani no podían dormir. Habían subido hasta la Torre de Astronomía y se pasaban la botella cada vez que uno quería hablar, aunque parecían estar en conversaciones completamente distintas.

—¿Has visto qué guapa estaba hoy Millie? —empezó Dani con un suspiro soñador. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en la piedra—. Es increíble lo guapa que es. Y es súper divertida, Shaun, en serio te lo digo. El otro día hizo una broma con la _snitch_ dorada y casi se me sale la leche por la nariz de la risa que me dio. Me acordé esa noche y me estuve riendo yo solo en la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que le ve Ran a ese chico? —Shaun cogió la botella y le dio un trago, con todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensos—. Es solo un chico mono. Sin más. Tampoco es para tanto. Ran es mil veces más guapo que él, y listo, y dulce, y cariñoso. Oliver no se lo merece. Encima con ese nombre, _Oliver_.

—A mí me gusta. Es bonito.

—Es estúpido. Suena a olivas.

Dani se encogió de un hombro y esperó que la botella le llegase a sus manos, mirando por la ventana. No bebió.

—A veces, Millie me toca mucho, y me pone triste, porque sé que lo hace porque le hacen gracia mis reacciones. Seguro que piensa que soy un pringado. Supongo que nunca seré más que su amigo. Que no pasa nada, está bien, me encanta ser su amigo. Es demasiado buena para mí. No me extrañaría que saliera con Ran, hacen buena pareja. Por mucha rabia que me dé.

Shaun arrugó la nariz, pero acabó soltando una risita.

—Ran y Millie nunca van a salir juntos. A Ran no le gusta Millie.

—¿Ah, no? —el escarola parecía genuinamente sorprendido—. Pero yo escuché que sí, que le gusta desde primero.

Shaun no dijo nada. Recordó esa conversación que tuvo con Mimi justo un año atrás, en la que le dijo que a Ran le gustaba Millie. No esperaba que de verdad fuera a calar ese rumor.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Nadie, lo dice todo el mundo. Un momento, ¿cómo que qué le ve Ran a Oliver? —contrajo todo su rostro en una mueca de incomprensión, le costaba mucho unir las piezas—. Pensaba que a Oliver le gustaba Ran, pero no al revés. Otro momento, ¿Ran es gay? ¿Es bi?

Shaun jugueteó con la almohada sobre su pecho, sintiéndose muy culpable. Tragó saliva.

—Bueno… a lo mejor…

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si a Ran le gusta ese chico?

Shaun parpadeó con mucha lentitud y alzó la mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Dani se diera cuenta él solo y que no le hiciera preguntas. Dani no dijo nada durante un rato hasta que dejó caer los hombros.

—Oh.

Shaun asintió con la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Después de un pequeño rato, Dani chasqueó la lengua.

—Vaya dos, enamorados de sus mejores amigos.

Shaun sintió su garganta cerrarse, e hizo todo lo posible para no echarse a llorar delante del escarola. En su lugar, dejó escapar una risa rota, fingiendo un rostro alegre.

—No te lo tengas tan creído, Dani, que yo no estoy enamorado de ti.

Su amigo enseñó su hoyuelo en una sonrisa. Se arrastró hasta ponerse a su lado, pasándole un brazo por detrás para mantenerle cerca de él.

—Es el insulto más bonito que me han dicho nunca.

Por primera vez, Shaun se permitió llorar por Ran en el hombro de otra persona.

**Noviembre** **2015**

 

 **E** ra la primera vez que podía visitar Hogsmeade con su hermana. También, fue la primera vez que supo que Ran no había querido ir porque tenía cosas mejores que hacer en el castillo.

Los helados calientes de Honeydukes le calmaban los escalofríos de estar comiendo en la calle, apoyados en la pared de uno de los establecimientos y viendo a sus compañeros pasar por su lado. No podían entrar en Las Tres Escobas y Natalie insistía en observar el pueblo todo lo que pudiese, haciéndole fotos prácticamente a cualquier cosa que le llamase la atención para pasárselas a sus padres. Shaun no le pasó fotos de su primera excursión a sus padres y se empezó a sentir mal preguntándose si era lo que tendría que haber hecho.

—¿Y dónde están tus amigos?

Shaun mantuvo la cucharilla de plástico dentro de su boca, disfrutando del calorcito, a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

—Lars y Ace se han quedado en Hogwarts haciendo deberes, Dani tenía que ayudar a Millie a comprarle un regalo a Valentina por su cumpleaños y Diego también se ha quedado en Hogwarts, pero ni idea de por qué. Los demás, pues no sé, estarán con sus cosas.

Natalie masticó de forma sonora su helado, aunque no hiciera falta, y le clavó los ojos verdes tan parecidos a los que tenía su hermano, pero con una mirada más afilada.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ran?

A Shaun se le cerró un poco la garganta, pero carraspeó ligeramente para que no se diese cuenta de ello.

—Tiene una cita en Hogwarts.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues qué raro que no hayan venido a Hogsmeade.

—Creo que la otra persona está cansada de venir todos los años aquí. Es mayor que Ran.

Natalie hizo un ruidito, pensativa y golpeándose el labio inferior con la cucharilla de plástico. Shaun miraba de reojo, esperando que el tema se acabara con eso.

—Qué raro, con lo que le gusta venir a Hogsmeade. Debe gustarle esa persona incluso más.

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor, pero lo ignoró dándole unas pataditas a un charco bajo sus pies con sus botas de borreguito por dentro. Tanto Natalie como él tenían el mismo calzado en distintos números que sus padres le habían regalado la Navidad pasada. También tenían suéteres a juego, pero esos no se los ponían en público. No dijo nada, pero su hermana siguió hablando de todas formas.

—No le he visto con nadie por el castillo. ¿Tú la conoces?

—Muy poco.

Parpadeó varias veces cuando Natalie le dio un fuerte codazo y se fijó en el puchero enfadado de la chica, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Por qué estás tan borde? No me contestas nada. Encima que te invito a helado…

—Con el dinero de la cámara común —respondió el mayor sacándole la lengua, pero Natalie tenía razón. Estaba siendo un seco, pero no le apetecía hablar de lo que estaría haciendo Ran en esos momentos. Además, le estaba costando mantener la identidad de la persona en neutro—. Lo siento, Ran no habla mucho de su vida privada y tampoco es que me interese demasiado.

Era una mentira a medias. Muy rara vez su amigo se había abierto para hablar de algo personal, y mucho menos se lo contaba por iniciativa propia. Era más de guardárselo hasta que no podía ocultar más sus sentimientos. Por otro lado, Shaun sí que estaba interesado en su vida privada. Muy interesado.

Natalie terminó de lamer lo que quedaba de helado y tiró del brazo de su hermano para abrazarlo mientras caminaban por el pueblo con olor a tierra mojada debido a la lluvia otoñal. No hacía viento, pero el frío calaba los huesos. La pequeña castañeó los dientes de forma sonora a la vez que fingía un enorme escalofrío.

—No parece que te caiga muy bien su rollete.

Shaun se maldijo, pensaba que el tema ya estaba cerrado y se había librado. Se encogió de hombros intentando que aquella vez su voz sonara más casual y menos seca.

—No hemos hablado mucho, así que no puedo saber qué tal es. Pero si a Ran le gusta y está feliz, entonces yo también lo estoy.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, disfrutando del cuadro utópico y armonioso que formaban las pequeñas casas de Hogsmeade complementando los grandes árboles con las pocas hojas naranjas que aún se mecían en las ramas. Hacía unos años, hubiera dicho que su estación del año favorita era primavera, pero ahora le veía un encanto al otoño que no había apreciado antes. Quizá era el ambiente frío del exterior y cálido en los hogares, donde tenía excusa para abrazarse aún más a sus amigos. A lo mejor eran los colores de la calle, las sudaderas holgadas, los chocolates calentitos. El olor de la tierra.

Quizá tenía que ver con que también era la estación favorita de su mejor amigo, aunque no quería pensar en ello. O que cumplía años en octubre. O que Ran, de algún modo, era otoño. Frío y cálido al mismo tiempo.

Notó que Natalie apretaba su brazo, como si le llamara la atención, pero su hermana miraba hacia el frente, con gesto preocupado. Shaun la miró, sabiendo perfectamente que era el preludio a alguna charla importante. La conocía y podía sentir su tensión. Acarició su mano, tranquilizándola.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó, y Natalie tragó saliva con espesura.

—¿Te puedo contar algo? Pero no se lo puedes decir ni a mamá ni a papá. A nadie en absoluto.

—Claro, Nat. ¿Es que te crees que me pongo a cotillear con mamá las cosas que me dice o qué?

—No lo descarto.

—Pero bueno —bufó Shaun sin sentirse realmente ofendido. Sonrió de lado y rodeó a su hermana con un brazo, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza y cerrando los ojos—. Dímelo solo si te sientes cómoda haciéndolo.

Natalie cogió aire, inflando su pecho y apoyándose en el moreno.

—Creo que me gusta alguien.

El mayor alzó mucho las cejas, sorprendido y emocionado.

—Uhhh…

—No te pongas tonto —la pequeña se sonrojó tanto que ocultó la mitad de la cara en el cuello de su chaqueta. Shaun rió aún más.

—Venga, va. ¿Quién es? ¿Es el chico ese de Slytherin? ¿Doug? Por favor, dime que no es Doug.

—No es Doug —Natalie desvió la mirada hacia el frente, agarrándose más a Shaun. Por un segundo, le fue imposible ver su rostro—. Es mi amiga Akari. Creo que me gusta.

Detuvo sus pasos, obligando a Natalie a parar con él. Por un momento, vio miedo en su mirada perdida en el suelo, tensión y vergüenza. Enseguida se sintió fatal porque pareciese que había hecho eso por disgusto o por incredulidad, así que se apresuró a responder, tropezándose en sus palabras.

—¿Y se lo has dicho? ¿Ella lo sabe?

—No, claro que no se lo he dicho —frunció el ceño, aún sin mirarle—. Eres la primera persona a la que se lo cuento, así que… ¡chitón!

Shaun asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. No se movieron, ni para seguir caminando ni para apartarse uno del otro. Al cabo de unos segundos, Natalie empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos, nerviosa, casi imitando el movimiento de su hermano cuando se crujía los nudillos.

—¿Piensas que soy rarita?

Se separó de ella como si quemara, pero solo para cogerle de los hombros y sacudirla unas tres veces. Natalie parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Pero cómo puedes pensar eso, Nat? Nunca pensaría cosas malas de ti porque te guste una chica… precisamente porque no es nada malo.

Natalie tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo enseñó la hilera superior de sus dientes pegada al labio en una sonrisa liberadora. Era como si su hermana volviera a tener seis años otra vez. O como si le estuviera agarrando del brazo porque no quería separarse de él en el tren hacia Hogwarts.

—Sabía que tú me entenderías.

Shaun frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Y eso por qué?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, dando unos saltitos con las manos entrelazadas detrás de ella para adelantarse a Shaun, caminando de espaldas.

—Supuse que estábamos viviendo la misma experiencia.

 

 

 

No le gustaba pensar en la Sala de los Menesteres como un _picadero_ , o al menos esperaba no tener que compartir el mismo cuarto con los demás que conocieran aquel secreto. Pero teniendo a Ace sentado encima de él y rodeando una de sus piernas entre sus muslos pensó que no era nadie para quejarse de usar aquella sala como tal.

Ace pasaba los dedos por la curvatura entre el pecho y el cuello, distraído, con la mejilla apoyada en su hombro. Shaun sentía las caricias, pero no era capaz de concentrarse en la sensación agradable de lo liviano que era el toque de las yemas de sus dedos sobre su piel. Demasiada información estaba procesando en ese momento.

—Tendrías que haberla visto, hablaba con tanta seguridad de su flechazo… y yo no pude admitirme a mí mismo que me gustaba Ran hasta este año. ¿Es que queda algún hetero a mi alrededor?

Pudo ver a su amigo alzando las cejas con sarcasmo, los ojos casi en blanco mientras le miraba a través de sus pestañas. Cejas del color de la menta, como su pelo, el cual se había teñido unas semanas atrás.

—¿Ahora te das cuenta de la poca cantidad que nos rodea teniendo en cuenta lo que nos habían vendido de pequeños? Y que siga así. Dudo mucho que quede alguien hetero en nuestro grupo.

Shaun suspiró, pero no de alivio. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá morado, observando las cortinas plateadas que le separaban de la sala vacía donde solían celebrar sus fiestas.

—Me siento traicionado. Piensas que solo hay una forma de hacer las cosas, y resulta que hay más de un camino que no te habías planteado porque nadie te dijo que era posible que te gustasen las personas de tu mismo género. Podría haber tenido un romance puro y bonito con Ran, pero en vez de eso solo he tenido confusión y frustración todos estos años. Y ahora está con Oliver. Ni siquiera sé si está con él de forma oficial, pero no hemos tenido una conversación larga en tres semanas. Al menos podría habérmelo contado, soy su mejor amigo...

El rostro travieso de su amigo se cruzó en su trayectoria visual, sonriendo de lado y apoyando la barbilla en su mano con expresión de fingida inocencia.

—Siempre podemos echarle una maldición para que al pelo pijo se le caigan todos los dientes —dijo muy convencido, pero chasqueó la lengua en cuanto vio el puchero del mayor—. Relájate, que es coña —Shaun dudaba de que lo fuese. Ace suspiró—, pero necesitas hacer algo con todos estos sentimientos. Primero, porque no es sano, y segundo, porque me quiero enrollar con un chico sin que me suspire de dolor entre morreo y morreo. ¿Por qué no le pides que vaya al baile contigo? Tú mismo lo has dicho, no sabes ni siquiera si están saliendo juntos. No pierdes nada por intentarlo.

Shaun se incorporó en el asiento con nerviosismo, provocando que Ace perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo, pero consiguió no caerse al agarrarse a la chaqueta del mayor. Arrugó la nariz, pero el otro estaba demasiado afectado por la sugerencia como para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

—¿Pero cómo le voy a pedir eso? Ni siquiera sé si quiere ir al baile, a lo mejor piensa que es estúpido. Tampoco va a querer ir conmigo. ¿Quién se lleva a su mejor amigo de pareja al baile? Voy a quedar como un ridículo.

—Yo me voy a llevar a mi mejor amigo —el pequeño arqueó una ceja, como retándole a que dijera algo de eso. Shaun se sonrojó.

—Lo siento… pero tienes que admitir que Lars y tú no sois el mismo caso que Ran y yo. Lo nuestro es… imposible. A él le gusta Oliver.

Ace puso los ojos en blanco y se echó hacia delante, rodeando sus hombros con los brazos y plantando besos húmedos en su cuello, haciendo ruiditos. Shaun sabía que lo hacía queriendo. Intentó controlar el escalofrío, cerrando los ojos.

—Lars sabe que estoy contigo, y también me gustas tú. A ti te gusta Ran, pero aquí estás, conmigo —golpeó la piel sensible con su aliento, haciendo que se derritiera un poco más, antes de alejarse para mirarle a los ojos con determinación—. No todos podemos ni queremos tener relaciones abiertas, pero sí que nos puede gustar más de una persona a la vez. Y puede que a Ran le guste Oliver y también le gustes tú, con distinta intensidad. Solo que como nunca le dijiste nada, pues ha acabado yéndose con el chulito. Si no tienen una relación oficial, puede que tengas una oportunidad.

Shaun sintió la boca seca. Ace suspiró antes de colocarse mejor sobre su pierna. El mayor se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún ruido cuando la rodilla de su amigo presionó su entrepierna levemente.

—Claro que no seré yo quien alimente tu fantasía —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. A lo mejor es verdad que no le gustas de esa forma, pero es innegable que Hulka te tiene mucho aprecio. Lo que no puedes hacer es quedarte llorando por las esquinas, porque entonces sí que no vas a saber nunca lo que siente.

Shaun no estaba seguro de gustarle toda aquella resolución, pero tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, quería darle la razón, porque entonces podía pensar que aún quedaba un atisbo de esperanza, aunque viniera ligada con incertidumbre y desasosiego. No sabía si era porque Ace podía sentir su ansiedad crecer con la forma en la que su respiración se aceleraba, o si estaba realmente excitado y deseoso de continuar con el contacto físico, pero deslizó su mano por el pecho en una caricia fantasma antes de posar su mano en el cuello de Shaun, apenas rodeándolo con sus cortos dedos. Eso no impidió que Shaun tragase saliva en anticipación, con los labios ardiendo y pidiéndole que se inclinase hacia delante, cerrando el espacio entre los dos.

—¿Podemos usar nuestras lenguas de una vez para algo que no sea hablar o aún quieres el consultorio abierto?

Con aquello, Shaun cerró los ojos, obediente, y dejó que fuera Ace el que empezara el beso.

**Diciembre** **2015**

 

 **L** levaba tanto tiempo sin hablar a diario con Ran que empezó a darse cuenta de lo poco que solía quedar con el resto del grupo, aunque fueran cercanos. Esperaban a la siguiente clase apoyados en la pared de la planta baja, dando botes con el culo en la pared casi en sincronía, distraídos. Tanto a Gryffindor como a Hufflepuff les tocaba Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas en una media hora, y aunque no tenían ningunas ganas de congelarse en la intemperie, cada vez se acercaban más los TIMOs, y Shaun se sentía muy poco preparado, tanto mentalmente como por falta de estudios. Casi no estaba tocando sus deberes más que para dar el pego y poder presentar algo al día siguiente, rezando para que no le tocara exponer o hacer una demostración de algún hechizo frente a toda la clase.

—No sé, tío —empezó Dani negando con la cabeza y poniendo una mueca agria, como si el tema le desagradase—. Creo que eso de tener que confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien está sobrevalorado. Que hablar de tus emociones y de lo que te pasa por la cabeza está muy bien, pero si no te sientes preparado…

Shaun no levantó la mirada del suelo, derrotado. Suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, aún dando golpes en la pared con su trasero.

—¿Tú crees? Ace me dijo que debería decírselo.

—Porque Ace está acostumbrado a que no le rechacen —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Creo que deberías pensarlo mejor. Esto es como salir del armario delante de toda tu familia, a veces sale muy bien y otras veces tus padres te desheredan, lo que pasa es que parece que hasta que no te confiesas no puedes ser tú mismo. Pues con esto, igual. Ran es tu mejor amigo, a él le gusta otro chico, vosotros estáis bien. ¿Por qué deberías arriesgarte si no estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —Tras unos segundos de silencio y observar el rostro de perrito malherido de Shaun, alzó las manos en señal de rendición, sacudiéndolas un poco—. ¡Que no quiero decir que vaya a salir mal! Ni que sea estúpido decírselo, pero que no lo veo necesario. Ya me parece raro que sea Ace el que te insista en decírselo…

—A mí no. Ace siempre ha sido muy directo para decir las cosas —contestó sin mirarle. No porque estuviera enfadado ni molesto con Dani, sino porque pensaba que, en cierta medida, tenía razón, cosa que le comía por dentro—. Estoy seguro de que ya se le ha declarado a Lars unas cuantas veces.

Dani rió, provocando que terminara en una especie de gruñidito de cerdo cuando quiso coger respiración, y soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Qué raro se me hace pensarlo, Ace declarándose a alguien…

Shaun sonrió ligeramente, pero volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo. Ni siquiera Dani sabía que estaba él estaba liado con Ace. Nada serio, pero tampoco era una relación de usar y tirar. Se preguntó si debía decírselo, aunque a juzgar por sus respuestas, Dani no parecía ser una persona a la que le gustase demasiado hablar de rolletes. Pensó que no pasaría nada si se lo guardaba para sí mismo, al fin y al cabo, no era ninguna clase de mentira hiriente.

Su tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por Millie, que se acercó a ellos con una de las sonrisas más radiantes que le había visto últimamente, con el pelo recién cortado, habiéndose puesto un flequillo recto que se le deslizaba hacia un lado, marcándole más las facciones redondas de su rostro. Le quedaba muy bien, y esperaba que Dani le dijera algo al respecto. Por desgracia, todo lo que su amigo pudo hacer fue tensar los hombros, formando una sonrisa bobalicona mientras Millie se ponía a su lado, con las manos en la espalda y ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Alguna vez habéis visto _Enredados_?

Sorprendido por la pregunta, Shaun frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria. Mientras él negaba con la cabeza, Dani asintió.

—¿La peli de Disney?

—Supongo que es esa, el nombre me suena.

Dani parpadeó varias veces, confuso.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Tú espera y verás.

Dani y Shaun se miraron a la vez, desorientados, y se encogieron de hombros, sin comprender. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que vieron a Valentina acercarse a ellos, saludándolos con una sonrisa y abrazada a uno de los libros de Encantamientos. Saludó a Millie, erguida como si estuviera hablando con la mismísima directora McGonagall, y la miró con extrañeza.

—Millie, ¿por qué me pides ayuda con tus ejercicios si no te traes nada para escribir? —La mayor rodó los ojos, apoyando todo su peso en un pie y poniendo una mano en sus caderas—. No me digas que estás esperando que te lo dé todo hecho, porque entonces ya te puedes buscar a otra persona que te ayude con Encantamientos.

Millie negó con la cabeza, aún sonriente, y se puso detrás de ella, cogiéndola con los hombros y obligándole a dar la vuelta, caminando unos pasos hacia delante. Shaun y Dani se separaron de la pared, curiosos, pero la más sorprendida era Val.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Tú calla y espera —dijo Millie, divertida. Después, se separó de ella para volver con sus dos amigos, abrazando uno de los brazos de Dani sin apartar la mirada de Valentina. Dani se sonrojó, satisfecho, y Shaun no pudo evitar sonreír de forma burlona.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Valentina con los labios apretados y arrugando la nariz, pero no tardó en enfocar la vista hacia delante, en el mismo punto en el que empezaron a hacerlo todos los demás curiosos alrededor de ellos.

Del suelo nevado del exterior, cerca de Valentina, empezaron a crecer pequeñas flores holográficas de color dorado y lilas, abriendo un camino hacia la estudiante de último año. De las flores doradas, surgían pequeños farolillos rectangulares que flotaban en el aire hasta desvanecerse en una pequeña explosión arco iris, haciendo que la gente de alrededor vitorease y jadeara con emoción. Valentina no podía dejar de mirar hacia arriba, con la boca abierta y estupefacta, por lo cual tardó en reaccionar y ver cómo Alma se acercaba a ella, vestida con unos pantalones marrones y un chaleco azul por encima de una camisa, con el pelo recogido en una trenza ladeada. Shaun se preguntó si no se estaría congelando de frío.

—Val —dijo la chica con la voz más suave que le había escuchado decir a Alma, famosa por sus respuestas sarcásticas y su mirada que podía congelar todo el Lago Negro. Valentina parpadeó, aún asombrada, y agachó la mirada hacia su novia. Alma se sacó un pergamino de la espalda para tendérselo con una medio sonrisa que sonrojó a Shaun, y a juzgar por cómo cambiaba Dani de pierna para apoyarse, supuse que aquello provocó el mismo efecto en su amigo.

Valentina tardó en desenrollar el pergamino, con las manos temblorosas, y tanto Shaun como Dani y Millie se echaron hacia un lado para ver lo que había escrito. Dentro del pergamino, se podía ver una foto de Valentina leyendo un libro, con una sonrisa avergonzada, diciéndole algo a la cámara de vez en cuando y tapándose la cara. Debajo, se podía leer la frase _“Se busca: por robarme el corazón”_.

—Valentina Isabel Spacek-Flint —dijo Alma con tono solemne antes de hincar la rodilla en el suelo. Por su rostro, uno podía observar el esfuerzo magnánimo que estaba haciendo la chica por no reírse—. ¿Quieres ir al último baile que vamos a tener en Hogwarts conmigo?

Con el rostro contraído por el rubor y las lágrimas que Valentina intentaba que no saliesen de sus ojos, arrugó el pergamino de la emoción y negó con la cabeza, riéndose nerviosa.

—Pues claro que quiero ir contigo, idiota.

Alma ensanchó la sonrisa y se puso de pie, recibiendo en sus brazos a su novia, quien de un salto se colgó de su cuello, besándola con una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola. A su alrededor, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a gritar, emocionados, mientras el escenario de ensueño se disolvía a sus pies, pero no cortaron el beso ni por un segundo. Los tres amigos se unieron al aplauso, tras lo cual Shaun se secó una lágrima que se le caía por la mejilla, sorbiendo por la nariz. Dani giró la cabeza hacia él, riéndose entre dientes.

—¿Estás llorando?

Shaun negó un poco con la cabeza, avergonzado, pero cuando alzó la mirada, vio que su amigo tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos como él.

—¡Pero si tú también estás llorando!

—A ver… ha sido precioso… —Dani se rascó la mejilla, con una sonrisa torcida y las orejas rojas, apartando la mirada de Shaun—. Aunque yo me moriría de vergüenza si alguien me hiciese una proposición así. Hacerla, quizá, pero recibirla...

Millie, la más serena y tranquila de los tres, dejó de observar a su hermana y su cuñada y se puso entre los dos, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Dani tiene razón, a mi hermana le flipan estas cosas en secreto, por eso Alma me estuvo pidiendo consejo. Aunque a mí me da pavor pensar en hacer algo así. Me gustan las cosas más discretas —Con un movimiento de cabeza, se apartó el flequillo y miró a Dani, sonriendo inocentemente—. Dicho esto, ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo, Dani?

Shaun abrió mucho los ojos mirando a su amigo, con una sonrisa que apenas fingía esconderla. Dani tenía la mirada clavada en Millie sin mover ni un solo músculo, como si algo dentro de él se hubiese cortocircuitado, y, cuando volvió a abrir la boca, alternó su mirada entre Shaun y Millie unas cuantas veces, enrojeciendo hasta el punto que parecía haberse comido una de esas golosinas de broma de los Weasley que hacían que a uno se le saliera humo por las orejas.

—Y-yo… pues… esto… —tragó saliva, frotándose la nuca. Millie parecía estar pasándoselo pipa. Shaun también—. C-claro, por supuesto.

—Genial, lo vamos hablando —dijo la chica y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla. Millie era tan pequeñita y Dani tan larguirucho que la diferencia de alturas resultaba incluso cómica. A Dani se le cayó la mandíbula, y Shaun ya no pudo ocultar más su sonrisa chacotera—. ¡Nos vemos, Shaun!

—Hasta luego, Millie —se despidió mientras la chica se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano, seguramente adelantándose para ir a clase de Criaturas Mágicas antes que ellos. Dani solo pudo levantar una mano torpe para hacer como que reaccionaba ante los estímulos. Parecía que un dementor le hubiese chupado toda la vida que había dentro de él, solo que en vez de dejarlo catatónico, lo dejaba estúpido y sonriente.

Los segundos pasaron sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. Después de que Dani tragara saliva y viese por el rabillo del ojo la expresión cínica y pagada de sí misma de Shaun, con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa de labios apretados, Dani dijo:

—Sigo pensando que declararse está sobrevalorado.

Shaun asintió con la cabeza, aunque su expresión era de una persona para nada convencida.

 

 

 

Solo habían pasado un par de días desde la proposición de Alma a Val, pero parecía que a partir de ese suceso todo el mundo se había dado prisa por encontrar una pareja para el baile de Navidad, y eso puso aún más nervioso a Shaun, que cargaba con la ansiedad constante de que tenía que preguntarle a Ran que fuera al baile con él antes de que alguien más (Oliver) se le adelantase.

Se alegraba muchísimo por Dani, y agradeció que su amigo contuviese su entusiasmo y nerviosismo ante la fecha del baile de Navidad por ir con Millie, porque sabía que lo hacía para no lastimarle, pero Shaun no podía evitar sentir envidia por ellos. No eran solo Dani y Millie, o Valentina y Alma, sino que Lars parecía haber aceptado la proposición de Ace y Ellis la de Vans, Robena e Hibiki ya estaban buscando unas túnicas de gala con las que ir a juego y Diego no paraba de presumir de su elegante túnica verde botella que iba a estrenar con su pareja secreta. Shaun no estaba teniendo la misma suerte que sus amigos, y se negaba a pedirle a su hermana que le acompañara al baile. Aún no había caído tan bajo.

Por eso mismo, en cuanto vio a Ran sentado en la Sala Común con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón, pelándose una mandarina mientras leía frente al calor de la chimenea, hinchó su pecho armándose de valor y caminó casi a zancadas hasta él.

Se sentó en el sillón contiguo al suyo y el rubio alzó la mirada de su libro, dibujando una sonrisa amable y tendiéndole un gajo que acaba de separar.

—¿Mandarina?

Shaun negó con la cabeza e intentó devolverse la sonrisa, aunque estaba seguro de haber puesto la mueca más estúpida que había conseguido hacer en mucho tiempo.

—No, gracias. Acabo de comer —mintió, siendo consciente de que llevaba todo el día sin apetito, pensando en ese momento. Había estado calculando el horario de Ran; cuando tenían clases, estaban juntos, pero había demasiado gente alrededor. Lo mismo pasaba a las horas de comer. Cuando estaban en las reuniones de E.A.M.H., estaba con Oliver, pero no socializaban entre ellos porque estaban ocupados con otras cosas. Y Oliver no podía seguirle hasta la Sala Común, así que la mejor hora era la del descanso de la tarde.

Ran se sentó recto del todo sobre su sillón, dejando caer los pies al suelo. Con un dedo, marcó el libro por donde lo había cerrado con un dedo, centrando toda su atención en su amigo, y clavó sus ojos en los de Shaun.

Tuvo que reconocer que el corazón le dio un vuelco, cosa que no le gustó en absoluto. Siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Ran, de un marrón oscuro que parecían casi negros, hundidos y rodeados de unas ojeras que, quizá, para otras personas no era un rasgo muy atractivo, pero él parecía haber desarrollado un fetiche por los chicos altos que parecían estar cansados permanentemente. Por desgracia, Ran encajaba perfectamente en ese perfil.

—¿Ibas a decirme algo? —preguntó Ran con curiosidad. Shaun tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, notando toda esa parte seca y pensando que estaría temblando de cabeza a los pies. Ran no dijo nada al respecto, así que supuso que no se le notaría tanto. Cogió aire y abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que Ran se giraba hacia en el sillón, dándole una vista más amplia del rostro de su amigo.

Más concretamente, de la marca rojiza en su piel que asomaba por encima del cuello de su jersey.

Como era demasiado tarde para cerrar la boca y hacer como que no iba a decirle nada, se tragó el nudo en su garganta y forzó una sonrisa que le sabía a amargo.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? —preguntó en vez de “quieres ir al baile conmigo”. Ran desvió la mirada con la sonrisa más suave y gentil que le había visto, frotándose el cuello y tapándose el chupetón, gesto que no supo identificar si había sido a propósito o no. Las puntas de su cabello rubio se tornaron rosados.

—No sé exactamente si se le podría llamar así… pero Oliver quiere que estemos ese día juntos, así que imagino que iré con él.

Notaba la sonrisa tirante, pero si la dejaba caer, sabía que vería en su expresión lo poco que le gustaba esa idea. Intentó no quedarse mirando a su cuello, frotándose el brazo como si se estuviera dando ánimos a sí mismo.

—Ah, qué bien. Yo también voy con alguien —mintió por puros nervios, y Ran alzó las cejas con una expresión sorprendida. Shaun no supo cómo tomarse eso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Con quién?

Shaun se apretó el brazo y, sin mirar a Ran, respondió con lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—Con una chica de Slytherin, no la conoces.

Ran sonrió de lado mostrando la hilera superior de sus dientes con expresión vacilona y Shaun sintió cómo sus piernas desfallecían.

—Pues sí que eres popular entre las chicas de Hogwarts, y yo sin enterarme.

“ _Ojalá lo fuera para un solo chico en concreto_ ”, pensó. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se puso de pie aclarándose la garganta.

—Bueno, solo pasaba a saludar, no te molesto más.

—No molestas. Si quieres, nos podemos echar una partida a los Gobstones.

—No, si es que yo había quedado —Se preguntó cómo su amigo no le había pillado ya entre tanta mentira—. Y ya llego tarde, así que… ¡Nos vemos!

Con las manos formando unas pistolas, Shaun le señaló después de chasquear los dedos para despedirse, intentando no morirse de la vergüenza por dentro. Escuchó a su amigo reírse, pero ya se alejaba del sitio, intentando no derrumbarse de camino a ninguna parte.

Una vez en el pasillo, pensó rápido en algún sitio en el que refugiarse, y el único sitio que se le ocurrió fue ir antes que ninguno al Gran Comedor. Con suerte, podría esconderse allí, tomar algún tentempié rápido y meterse en la habitación antes de que Ran y los demás bajaran a cenar.

No fue hasta que llegó al Gran Comedor que no se dio cuenta de que le faltaba la respiración por culpa del nudo en la garganta y las inmensas ganas de llorar que tenía. Se dijo a sí mismo que ya tenía bastante fama de llorica, así que se contuvo. No era tanto que le importase como que alguien se fijara en él, le preguntase y Shaun se deshiciera en lágrimas, contándole sobre su desengaño amoroso con su mejor amigo.

Tras sentarse en uno de los bancos de la mesa de Gryffindor, se pasó los dedos por su corta cabellera y cogió aire, recuperando su respiración normal. Cerró los ojos, el chupetón del cuello de Ran más vívido que si lo estuviese viendo frente a él, no estando seguro si de verdad había sido tan grande y visible o si su imagen mental estaba distorsionándose para convencerse a sí mismo de que había sido algo muy fuerte. Suspiró hasta sacar todo el aire de sus pulmones, vaciándose por completo y, por unos segundos, sintiéndose más aliviado.

Ojalá la tierra se lo tragase.

—Hola, Shaun.

Alzó la mirada tan rápidamente que sintió un pinchazo de dolor en su cuello, frotándoselo con una mueca de disgusto. Mimi sonrió con los labios apretados, casi en señal de disculpa. Era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde que cortaron, y Shaun se sintió tan nervioso como la primera vez que la besó en los servicios a finales de tercer año.

—Oh… —Seguía teniendo el pelo teñido de rojo fuego y olía a fresas, como siempre—. Hola, Mimi.

—¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

Señaló el banco frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa. Shaun asintió con la cabeza, con la boca pequeña y una sonrisa tensa. Mimi pasó las piernas por el banco para sentarse, dejó sus libros en la mesa y entrelazó los dedos sobre ellos, jugueteando con los pulgares, nerviosa. Shaun esperó, paciente e intrigado, a que Mimi fuera la primera en hablar.

—¿Qué tal te va todo, Shaun?

Sintiéndose con la misma rigidez e incomodidad que si le estuviera preguntando uno de sus profesores del colegio muggle fuera de horario escolar, Shaun tragó saliva e intentó conservar una sonrisa amable.

—Muy bien. Te queda genial el pelo rojo, por cierto —dijo, pensando que era necesario que lo supiera. Mimi se tocó las puntas con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, mirando sus libros.

—La verdad es que fue todo un acierto, me gusta muchísimo. Gracias.

—De nada.

Tras aquello, un silencio incómodo llenó el ambiente. Mimi se aclaró la garganta y Shaun se rascó el brazo. Shaun hizo amago de decir algo al mismo tiempo que Mimi cogió aire, y los dos callaron a la vez para dejar hablar al otro. Tras unos segundos, Mimi fue la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Quería hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

Nervioso, Shaun aguantó las ganas de tragar saliva para que no se notara.

—Claro.

—Verás… —Mimi cogió aire y ensanchó una sonrisa cordial—. Estoy saliendo con alguien, Shaun, y seguramente vayamos juntas al baile de Navidad. Quería que fueras el primero en saberlo, porque de ningún modo quería que pareciese que lo hago para hacerte daño o por ser pasivo-agresiva—. Mimi tamborileó sobre sus libros, mordiéndose el labio inferior sin mirarle. Shaun sintió desinflarse un poquito por dentro—. Me he dicho a mí misma que no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, cortamos hace mucho, pero, aún así, quería contártelo.

Shaun asintió con la cabeza, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Después de un rato, Mimi rió con voz temblorosa, negando con la cabeza.

—No tendría que haberte dicho nada… Lo siento.

—No, Mimi, no te preocupes, pero no me esperaba que me contases algo así —dijo con el tono más cortés que pudo, sonriendo ligeramente—. Creía que me odiabas.

—¿Odiarte? Para nada, Shaun. Al principio, me sentó como una patada en el estómago, y sinceramente hasta estos últimos dos meses no creo que haya visto todo esto con claridad… —suspiró, aún sin mirar a Shaun—. En el fondo, es mejor así. Si hubiéramos seguido, nos hubiésemos hecho daño los dos con algo que no era real.

Ninguno de los dos era capaz de mantener el contacto visual con el otro. Finalmente, Shaun se armó de valor.

—¿Así que eres…?

—Lesbiana. Sí —dijo Mimi con rapidez, firme pero incómoda, e intentó regalarle una sonrisa—. Te apreciaba mucho, Shaun, y creo que aún sigo haciéndolo. Pero creo que confundí ciertos sentimientos y, a la larga, me ha acabado perjudicando a mí también, y me siento como si no hubiera sido sincera contigo, y no es justo. Joder, si es que eres la primera persona con la que uso la palabra “lesbiana” en alto.

La pequeña risa de Mimi se convirtió en un sollozo que se apresuró a tapar con ambas manos, y Shaun se levantó con delicadeza del banco para sentarse en la mesa y pasar al otro lado, frotándole los brazos a Mimi con confianza. La chica se apoyó en su pecho, abrazándole, y Shaun dejó que empapara su camiseta con lágrimas. Frotó su espalda con una mano, esperando, con la guardia baja y sin saber qué decir. No sentía ni enfado ni pena, simplemente un vacío en su estómago que le hacía sentirse paralizado emocionalmente.

Pasaron un par de minutos, y Mimi se separó de Shaun secándose las lágrimas con un puño cerrado, las mejillas y la nariz enrojecidas. Shaun pensó que estaba tan guapa como siempre.

—Lo siento, te he dejado la camiseta hecha un cuadro.

Shaun rió. Por un segundo, fue genuino.

—No te preocupes, mientras no haya mocos…

Mimi volvió a reír, más calmada que antes. Suspiró, pudiendo controlar la voz.

—Gracias, Shaun. Por todo.

El chico negó con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si no he hecho nada.

—No te has enfadado conmigo ni me has echado en cara que haya jugado con tus sentimientos, y podrías haberlo hecho. Para mí, eso es mucho.

—Supongo que es… raro —dijo, pero sonrió cuando Mimi alzó la mirada hacia él—. Pero me alegro de que me lo hayas contado. Y, sobre todo, me alegro de que estemos bien.

Mimi contrajo el rostro, amenazando con volver a echarse a llorar, y abrazó de nuevo a Shaun. Durante un rato, Shaun y Mimi hicieron bromas para relajar el ambiente y se pusieron al día. Resultaba que la nueva pareja de Mimi era una chica llamada Katia de Slytherin y estaba un curso por encima de ellos. A Shaun no le sonaba en absoluto, pero pensó en preguntarle a Ace.

Al final, su amigo iba a tener razón. No quedaba casi nadie hetero en ese grupo.

Shaun acompañó a Mimi a su Salón Común para que se cambiara antes de ir a cenar, y después subió hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor evitando el camino frontal para que ninguno de sus amigos le viese y poder pasarse doce horas tumbado en la cama. Estaba agotado mentalmente y no pensaba que pudiera aguantar muchas más horas de aquel día nefasto.

Con cuidado, cruzó el Salón, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Se quedó congelado cuando vio a Nate empujar a una persona subida encima de él en su cama, mirándole con los ojos abiertos cual cervatillo en plena carretera al que han cegado con las luces del coche. Segundos después, Diego emergió del otro lado de la cama, con el pelo alborotado y la camisa abotonada hasta la altura del pecho.

—Oh —suspiró Shaun, sorprendido, aunque dejó caer los hombros y caminó hacia su propia cama. No tenía ningún ánimo más para mostrar ningún interés por esa cena. Escuchaba la fricción apresurada de Nate y Diego a su lado, sábanas contra ropa, mientras recogían todo su desastre a su paso con rapidez.

—¿Qué tal, Shaun? —preguntó Diego con un tono cómplice, pero Shaun solo tuvo fuerzas para devolverle una sonrisa triste mientras buscaba su pijama en su arcón. Diego corrió hacia la puerta de la habitación, pero Nate se detuvo frente a Shaun con cara de circunstancias solo para murmurarle:

—No se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale?

Shaun le miró, asintiendo con la cabeza y brindándole una sonrisa conciliadora. Shaun sacó su pijama, escuchando la puerta cerrarse tras de sí. Se cambió y se deslizó en su cama, gateando debajo de las sábanas para taparse por completo. Abrazó la almohada y, finalmente, se permitió llorar a moco tendido sobre ella.

Aquel día había sido, por mucha diferencia, uno de los peores de su vida.


End file.
